I WISH
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Wishing leads to hope. Hope leads to confidence. When a certain Clare Edwards finally see's the world in a new and different perspective, will Eli, show her the "right" way?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Before you read this I want you to know it's a bit different, and kind of weird in a way. It's a story basically based on being isolated from the world. Clare, in this story, is sort of like a child, she doesn't really know the true meaning of life. Well, the problem is she doesn't know the basics! Please, give it a chance. I'm sure you'll guys come to love it! I love you guys, please review, again enjoy the first chapter of I Wish...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 1 **

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I sat in my room, staring out into the summer night sky, wishing I was out there.

I wish I was out in the world.

I wish I wasn't home schooled.

I wish I wasn't so isolated from the world.

I was sixteen and haven't seen the world yet.

When I was little all I wished for was to go to the park, just for an hour to play. Even if it was by myself, it'd be worth it. I guess it was too much to ask for.

I sighed staring at the stars and trying to make out what kind of shape they made.

Tears streamed down my face as I thought about being set free. My parents had come to the conclusion when I was four that if they keep me in my house forever that I will be protected from the world. But, what they don't know is keeping me in this house is killing me.

When I go out, it's only to be with my brother or parents to the grocery store or go to relative's house.

Sometimes I feel like a lab rat trapped in a cage, except, I'll never get out of this cage.

I don't know anything about the world.

It probably has so much to offer.

My parents brought me up on strict rules:

**Rule number one: **The world is a dangerous place and anything outside this house is meant to harm you in every way possible.

**Rule number two:** No matter what God will always be there for you. As long as you follow his commandments and never disobey him, you shall go to heaven and live in peace and harmony.

**Rule number three**: Boys are strictly forbidden. Never talk, nor look at any boy when you are outside.

**Rule number four:** Love your family as much as you love yourself.

My parents also told me never to curse, but I have no idea what that means so I guess I can't do that.

I laughed a little and got interrupted when I heard a boy talking.

I got up from my chair on my balcony outside of my room to look down to see where the sound was coming from. I inched closer to the edge trying to hear what the boy was saying.

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what no, I'm done. Goodbye Julia," the boy told the person on the other line as he sighed in frustration placing his phone in his skinny jean pocket.

I leaned my elbows on the edge, admiring him.

I never got his name, or even got a really good look at him until tonight.

I glared at his attire.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, a striped long sleeve shirt, and these big black shoes. He had really big feet, they were probably bigger than my brother's. He held his hand on his forehead, seeming very frustrated, and growled. I giggled because the noises he made were…humorous to me.

His head jolted up to look up at me and I jumped back.

My heart raced and I didn't know why. My face started to heat up.

"Is someone there?" He called out.

I shook my head stepping back.

"You know, the least you can do is show yourself, unless you want to be labeled as a stalker?"

_Stalker_…what's that? This guy must be one of those crazy people my brother warned me about. But, this was the only human contact I've had beyond my family since I was ten.

"You know, I know you don't want to show your face but um, I would just like to talk to someone. Even if you aren't listening," he whispered.

His voice was angelic.

It sounded like he was going to cry.

I sat down on my balcony, looking down at him but he couldn't see me.

I could see him perfectly.

"My name is Eli," he mumbled and I could barely hear him.

"I have no friends," he mumbled even lower than his first sentence.

I listened intently and I watched him talk, as I tilted my head.

I know my parents said never to talk to strangers, but I wasn't talking, he was.

He sat against the tree outside my house and fiddled with a branch.

"This has been the worst summer of my life," he said a little louder than his other words.

His expression and his face were addicting to look at.

I looked at his hair, his jet black swoopy hair.

I wanted to touch it, or just stroke my fingers through it.

Was that bad?

I don't think my parents would approve.

I felt bad for the kid. I wish I could talk to him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But, then again I can't lie.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't want to listen to some sob story from a stranger," he said getting up.

I got up, to the edge of the balcony, out of instinct and said, "Don't go."

I covered my mouth and he looked back at me, and smiled.

But, it wasn't really a full smile. It was this tilted closed mouth smile.

"What's your name?" He asked me, glaring at me.

I didn't know why, but he was making my face flush this bright red color.

"I'm um…not supposed to talk to strangers and especially not tell them my name," I said knowing that I couldn't tell some random teenager on the street my name.

"What do you have to lose?" He asked me doing that weird smile again.

Nothing. I had absolutely nothing to lose.

The worst this Eli character could do is kill me, but killing me, might put me out of this misery.

"I'm Clare," I whispered.

He was staring at my bare legs, and up at my eyes.

I was starting to wonder if there was anything on my face.

He said, "I never see you around."

I was about to say something when I heard a loud bang on my door.

"Clare open up," my brother said waiting impatiently at the door.

I sighed, not wanting to stop talking to Eli, and opened my door.

"Fitz, what do you want?" I asked.

He said, "Don't be annoying, I need to tell you a secret. But, you have to promise not to tell mom and dad okay?"

My older brother, Fitz, was eighteen years old and starting college this upcoming September and it would be his first time out in the "real world."

I sat on my bed, and Fitz sat comfortably next to me.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked him as his expression turned happy but melancholy at the same time.

He looked at me, and whispered, "I met a girl."

I didn't know anything about relationships or even guys and girls being together, I was clueless.

Literally, clueless.

"Mom and dad don't want both of us to interact with outside people. Fitz, do you want to get in trouble?"

He sighed and stood up and said, "Clare, I want to get out of this house! Eighteen years of this was too much, even for you. I know you're getting sick of being in this house. The home schooling was one thing, then the isolation, and now it's like we can't even communicate to anyone anymore. I feel like I can't breathe sometimes..."

I didn't really have any friends, or anything a "normal" teenage girl would have.

But, then again what really is a "normal" teenage girl?

I sighed and said, "Of course I am Fitz, but, it's not like we can do anything about it. They are our parents we have to listen to them."

"Oh yeah, who says?" I looked at him, crossing my arms over my chest and said, "I don't know. But, we were raised by our parents, and we should respect them in everything they say."

He laughed and said, "Oh so the guy outside your window that you were talking to, mom and dad said that you can talk to him."

My mouth went agape and I said, "You were spying on me."

He nodded and said, "Our walls our basically paper thin and our balcony's connect. But, like mom and dad said I have to watch out for you and that includes keeping boys away from you."

He walked to my balcony doors and locked them shut.

"Fitz, come on, please. Don't do that," I whined.

He said, "Mom and dad-."

He was always getting underneath my skin and trying to get me to admit that mom and dad were always wrong.

"Oh the heck with mom and dad!" I shrieked.

He laughed and handed me the key, "Are you willing to do anything to get free of this place?"

My stomach dropped into my bottom just thinking about leaving my house.

"Fitz…I don't know," I mumbled.

He said, "Just think about it Clare. The second you step out of that door, a world of opportunities opens. You'll learn so much. There is so much we don't know. Clare, do you know what a kiss is?" I shook my head, looking down, clueless.

"Am I supposed to?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "I think so."

I tilted my head and asked, "Do you know what it is?"

He shook his head and stood up, looking out into the sky.

"I wish that one day we could find all the answers to our questions…" Fitz said looking out at the stars.

I looked down at my feet and then up at Fitz.

"Why can't we search for the answers?"I asked him biting my lip.

Fitz nodded and said, "That's what I'm saying Clare! Why can't we go out to the world together? I can protect you; we just have to convince mom and dad that we are old enough. I met this girl in the library yesterday…and I promised her I would see her tomorrow. She told me…if I come back I would get a kiss. But, I don't know what that is. It's like opening a present on Christmas morning. I have that same feeling of not knowing…but Clare I'm sick of being so clueless."

I nodded feeling the same way.

I knew where he was coming from.

"So, why don't we leave without their permission? They are going to that banquet with their work tomorrow from four to ten. That'll be plenty of time," I told him.

He smiled creepily and said, "Clare, I love you."

He wrapped his arms around me awkwardly and said, "I love your brain! That plan is totally going to work!"He shrieked and smiled.

"Can I go with you?" I asked him.

"Of course," he whispered.

Fitz said, "Don't say a word to mom or dad or we are both dead. This is our secret alright? Pinky swear."

I held out my pinky and repeated his statement and he linked his pinky with mine.

"Promise," we both told each other at the same time.

Fitz quickly exited my room and I rushed back to my balcony, but, Eli was gone…

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

I sat in the library, flipping through my book that I had recently picked out.

I tried to concentrate on my book but, for some reason every time I closed my eyes I saw that girl from last night.

I broke up with my girlfriend last night, but we were technically broken up for a long time considered the way I was treated by her.

In the long run, being with her concluded with me having no friends or girlfriend.

But, last night when I was done talking to Julia, my ex, I spotted that blue eyed angel.

She looked so…angelic.

Her name was Clare.

Clare was so…her skin was so…her eyes were so…her face was so…her voice was so… She was so indescribable.

I smiled knowing that it was frustrating to try and describe this girl.

I had never seen her around before, like at school, or even in general.

We lived in a small town, so usually everyone knew each other.

_"I'm Clare…"_ I heard her voice repeat in my head.

Why was I falling for a girl I didn't even know?

I smirked, and heard her voice.

"Fitz, I'll wait outside for you. I'm just going to read a book and wait until you're done," I heard her say.

I quickly spun my head and watched Clare in her shorts walk outside away from a boy to the bench outside.

I took this as an opportunity to get up and approach her...

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

So, did you guys like it?

I was very iffy as to posting this. But, I decided to give it a shot.

**15 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

I don't know if it is going to be a long story or a short one, but i have recently come up with a lot of ideas and I just wanted to see if you guys liked it. Let me know what you think in the REVIEW!

If you want more, if you don't want more, let me know!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Thanks for all the support again you guys are the best fan fiction fans in the world! (:


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! I KNOW, YOU PROBABLY DIDN'T EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SO QUICKLY BUT, THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT THIS STORY THAT PULLS ME IN, I DON'T KNOW WHY! ha-ha. Okay, well I didn't get fifteen reviews, but the ten I got was enough to get me to do the second chapter! I hope you guys like it, let me know if you want a chapter 3 in your reviews! Love you guys, Please Enjoy the second chapter of I wish...

* * *

I WISH-CHAPTER 2

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I placed my bag down on the bench outside of the library. It was so beautiful out, that I didn't want to stay inside when it was such a gorgeous day. You have to take advantage of these, and that's exactly what I planned on doing.

I tilted my head up to the glazing sun, feeling it beat against my skin. I've never felt something so...strong. I closed my eyes, because the sun made my eyes burn. But, I didn't know why. I pulled out my book from home and started to read the ending of _The Hobbit. _

This book was so interesting, that I was able to block out everyone who passed or talked around me.

"What book are you reading?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I slowly turned my head.

Oh no.

It was him.

Here it goes, my face is heating up again, just like last night.

My heart, it's beating really fast.

Is this what you feel when you have a heart attack?

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me.

I gulped nervously, my throat feeling as dry as a desert.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked me.

I didn't want to say no, because then he'd think I am weird or something. I think. I really don't know.

I nodded.

He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt. I looked up and noticed a guitar pick hanging around his neck. That's weird...right?

Maybe we were both weird.

"So..." he mumbled.

I smiled at him and asked, "Why are you wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt? Aren't you hot?"

He did that weird smiling thing and he said, "I know I'm hot. Thank you Clare. But, no I'm not much of a khaki pants guy."

I started to laugh, trying to imagine Eli in khaki pants.

"You're right you aren't really a khaki pants kind of guy," I told him smiling.

He looked at me, kind of like an intense glance.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked him smiling.

He shook his head and said, "No, you just have really pretty eyes."

My face heated up, I felt like I had a fever, and he just flashed me that same confusing smile.

I smiled, taking his compliment.

"Thank you," I whispered glancing down at my book.

I tried to read, but he kept giving me this look.

My chest rose as I tried to find ways to breathe.

He made me feel so...nervous.

"Eli if I asked you a question...would you promise not to laugh at me?" I asked him curiously.

He gave me that same weird smile that I was strangely beginning to like.

"Ask away, how about we play twenty questions?" He asked.

I tilted my head, "What's that?"

He stretched his arm our behind me and said, "Well, it's actually quite simple. I ask you a question, you answer it, and then you ask me a question and I answer it. Then, we continue that until we reach twenty.

I mouthed an "oh," and he smiled.

We sat in silence for thirty seconds.

"Ladies first," Eli said.

My face heated up again and I smiled, "Oh, oh, okay. I'll go."

He nodded and smiled.

"Why do you do that thing with your mouth? Like, your lips curl in a weird way. What do you call that?" I asked him awaiting an honest answer.

He placed his hand on his knee and said, "It's a smirk."

"A smirk...that's so interesting. Never heard of it before, but, apparently it works for you," I told him giggling.

He _smirked_, and said, "Okay, my turn. How come I never see you around?"

I gulped and almost felt tears coming knowing that I wasn't a normal teenager. This kid can probably walk out of his house ever day without a problem, and I have to sneak out. It was really pathetic, and I just wish I was like him. Eli seemed so...care free and...happy. Why can't I be too?

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. I don't want to get you upset or anything," He told me noticing I was getting a little worked up over a simple question.

I looked over at Eli and said, "Well, my parents are really over protective so I am home schooled. I know this probably sounds um...a little bit odd to you but um, I'm never really allowed out of my house unless it's to go to a store with my older brother or to my aunt's for Christmas. But, besides that I'm mostly cooped up in my house, alone. It gets really lonely sometimes..."

I sniffled trying to hold back the tears and Eli said, "You know all that your parents are trying to do is protect you."

"What if...what if I don't want to be protected anymore. I'm sixteen and this is my first time to a library five minutes from my house. I understand where they are coming from, that they are just trying to protect their child but it's just too much you know?" I asked him.

I didn't want to bore him but he seemed interested in this conversation.

"Clare, in my opinion, honestly, there is no such thing as too much protection," he told me smirking.

Eli seemed very worked up, as if he was holding himself back.

His fists clenched as he bit his lip.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded, "Never been better."

I nodded and decided to find out what a kiss was. Eli probably knew. He seemed pretty smart. I mean, Fitz probably found out and him being the person he is he would probably keep it to himself and never tell me.

"Eli, what's a kiss?" I asked him willingly.

His face turned red, and his fists relaxed.

"Um...you don't know what a kiss is?" He asked as if I was supposed to know.

I shook my head and said, "Isolated in a house for sixteen years, remember?"

He nodded, "Fair enough."

Eli inched closer to me, kind of making me feel alarmed.

I inched back and he said, "Well, a kiss is when a boy has feelings for a girl, or a girl has feelings for a boy and then they show their affection for each other by gently pressing their lips against each other's..."

Eli inched closer to me again, but I didn't move.

My heart skipped a beat.

I wanted to know what this "kiss" was. I was curious to what it feels like. Eli would be the perfect person to share it with, but he said only if they like each other. I mean, I like Eli don't get me wrong but I don't know anything about him. He probably doesn't like me anyway.

"Can you kiss me?" I asked nervously breathing out.

He smirked and said, "It's my turn to ask the question, remember?"

I totally forgot we were playing the game and nodded.

I guess I wasn't going to get my kiss.

Eli didn't move his position he was in, facing me.

"Clare, can I kiss you?" He asked.

My face flushed, and my eyes fluttered open.

I said, "I don't know how to."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," he told me standing up.

I stood up, mirroring his image.

He said, "First, I'm going to place my right hand on the right side of you neck, tilting it up so I could stare into your gorgeous eyes."

Eli did what he said, so my eyes were gazing into his bright green eyes.

"Then, I'm going to move my head to the side," he whispered as his cool breath hit my neck.

I felt as if I was at the top of a roller coaster, and I had the feeling as if I was going to fall.

"Am I supposed to feel this way?" I asked him.

He smirked, "If you really like me, then yes, that's how you feel."

I asked, "Do you feel the same way?"

"I feel the exact same way," he whispered.

He smirked, getting closer to my lips, but not touching.

My lips quivered due to nervousness.

"Now, I'm going to push the strand of your hair that are preventing me from seeing your eyes," he whispered removing a tiny piece of hair in front of my face.

I giggled and he got closer.

I gasped and asked, "Will it hurt?"

He smirked and said, "Everything but hurt."

"Good," I whispered.

"Now, close your eyes," Eli told me as I complied to his orders.

I gently closed my eyes, as he tilted my head up and crushed his lips against mine.

When he did this, my body felt as if it was set to vibrate.

My face heated up.

My hands rested on Eli's shoulders.

I tilted my head to the other side, as did Eli.

Eli smirked against my lips causing me to smile against his.

Eli's hands traveled to my waist, and rested comfortably there.

His touch was so...caring.

He was so caring.

I think I liked Eli.

Eli pulled away, keeping his hands at my waist.

"Wow," I said looking at him.

"Was that a good first kiss?" He asked.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, it was really...great. You're amazing."

For a moment, we just stood near the bench, staring at each other.

Honestly, I didn't want to pull away when we were kissing.

I wanted to do it again.

He smirked at me, shoving his hands in his pocket and asked, "Where have you been all my life Clare?"

I smiled and said, "In my room, waiting for you."

Eli blushed and inched closer towards me again.

I whimpered when he placed his hand on the small part of my back, causing my back to arch against his solid frame.

Eli looked down into my eyes again, and in that instant I knew we were going to _kiss_ again.

"Clare?" I quickly spun my head around to the sound of my name being called out.

* * *

SO, DID EVERYONE** LIKE/DISLIKE **CHAPTER 2?

Let me know if you want me to continue ?

(;

I know I didn't get fifteen reviews, but I wrote the chapter, and just felt like putting it up.

So, **continue or not?**

**17 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER (MAYBE- IF YOU GUYS TELL ME TO)**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! SO, YOU WANTED MORE AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO GET! HOPE YOU LEAVE REVIEWS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! LOVE YOU GUYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER OF "I WISH" ...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 3**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I gently pushed Eli away as I saw my brother giving him the meanest glare I've ever seen.

"Let's go," Fitz ordered.

I looked at Eli, mouthing_ "I'm sorry,"_ and grabbed my bag.

"Come on," Fitz said.

I guess he didn't get the kiss I got because he was certainly unhappy. As much as I didn't want to leave Eli, I still had to obey my older brothers wishes.

"What happened with you and that girl?" I asked him as his face cringed.

He didn't say anything.

"Fitz what happened?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said, "Mom and dad kept us from this so called _dangerous_ world. I just had the best time of my life in a library. Come on Clare, this is ridiculous. We were out of that prison for two hours and none of us got hurt. If this is so dangerous, why weren't hurt? They are full of it."

I tilted my head and nodded knowing he was right. We have both had enough with being kept in this house.

"Why don't we fight it?" I asked him.

Fitz said, "Clare, I'm going to college soon. It's just you that has to fight it, not me."

I sighed.

It was true, he was leaving in a month and a half and he would be free.

I'm only sixteen, which means, two more years of this.

"I met a boy," I mumbled.

"I noticed," he said smiling.

I looked at Fitz who was smiling.

"You kissed him didn't you?" He asked.

I nodded, biting my lip and said, "It was the most magical thing...the most wonderful feeling...I felt like I was on a cloud."

When we reached our house, and Fitz used his key to get inside I smiled.

I couldn't get Eli out of my mind.

The way he touched me, the way he talked was indescribable, everything about him and the smirk.

Oh gosh, the smirk.

It was addictive to look at.

He made my heart race.

It was a feeling I was starting to like...

My thoughts of Eli were interrupted by a voice.

"Clare, Fitz, where were you both?" My head spun and Fitz and I came eye to eye with our mother and father.

We stayed silent.

Why were they home so early?

"We um..." I didn't know what to say.

Fitz continued and said, "It was my fault. I wanted to get a summer book for college from the library and I didn't want to leave her here alone so I brought her with me. Sorry."

He**_ lied._**

The first time I ever heard him _**lie.**_

My father said, "Oh, oh okay that's good. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Fitz shook his head and said, "No, but we found something else. Both of us."

My heart raced, where was he going with this?

He better not say anything about Eli.

"I met a girl," Fitz told my dad smirking.

My mother sighed heavily, and said, "Fitz you know you can't interact with girls. Clare same goes for you with boys."

Fitz growled and screamed, "Why not?"

I jolted back from how loud his voice was.

He never rose his voice, especially to mom and dad.

"Fitz, stop," I whispered grabbing his arm to pull him back but he ripped his arm out of my grip.

"Why can't we be associated with the world? Why can't Clare go to high school and be a normal teenage girl? Why can't we have a computer? Why can't we have cell phones? Why can't we talk to people besides you? Why is it so bad to talk to people outside of this house?" Fitz screamed at my parents as they just stood silent not knowing what to say.

"Both of you, up to your rooms, now." My mom ordered glaring at both of us.

When I started to walk up the stairs Fitz grabbed my arm pulling me back downstairs.

"We aren't done talking to you," Fitz said.

My father sighed and asked, "Since when are you two so curious about why we protect you the way we do?"

"Protection is one thing, but isolation, this is ridiculous! We don't even know the basics to the world. We don't even know common knowledge. All you taught us was school work, don't get me wrong it's great but we want to go out. We want to meet friends. We want to be able to...see beyond this house," Fitz told both of our parents speaking for me and him.

It was true, now that I met Eli, I wanted to go out and hang out with him and learn more about each other.

I didn't want it to end because I wasn't allowed out.

"Fitz, you have three seconds to go up stairs," my father ordered.

"One," he said sighing.

Fitz smiled, not moving.

"Two," he ordered.

I was starting to head to the stairs not wanting to know what happened when my dad says "three."

"Three," he said.

Fitz smiled, laughing and said, "I'm not leaving. You taught us to never give up on what you believe in. I believe that Clare and I have both earned your respect to go outside and meet people and be normal. Or, at least try to."

My dad and mom looked at each other, talking through their eyes.

"Here is the deal, both of you. You're growing up, and your mother and I just want you to be safe. You are the best two kids we could have ever asked for. We love you both, and don't want you to hate us for this. But, we don't want you leaving us," my father told us.

"I want to go out!" I screamed unintentionally.

I covered my mouth, realizing that I just rose my voice at my parents.

I just did something I would have never done before today.

"Clare Diane Edwards don't you dare raise your voice at us," my mother told me.

I was going to apologize but Fitz beat me to it and instead of apologizing he said, "You owe her this much. We both didn't have a childhood, so please, give Clare two years of a childhood. She just wants to be a teenager. Just like you were, she just wants a chance at life. You can't keep us in this house forever. Even if it means running away."

I gulped, knowing it might have come to that sooner of later.

"Please," I whispered.

"Clare bear, we just want you to be safe, we don't want to expose you to**_ those _**people."

I growled in frustration and said, "You know last time I checked you were one of those people."

Fitz said, "I'm not going to college if Clare isn't going to high school in September."

"Whoa, woah, woah, Mark you are going to college no matter what is happening with Clare," my father said knowing he wasn't giving him any leeway.

All of us slowed down, and stopped, all four of us staring at each other.

We all needed to just calm down.

Fitz said, "I'm eighteen remember? I can make my own decisions and I am deciding that if Clare isn't going to regular school then neither am I."

He was just getting them angrier.

"Mark, you have a future, and you need to go to college, we are not going to let you blow it all because you want Clare to have what you didn't," my mother told him trying to reason with him.

But, Fitz wasn't going to give up.

"You know what, both of you need a reality check, when you do let me know because I'm sick of this shit," Fitz said storming out the front door as my parents called out his name.

_Shit_, that's a new word. I never heard him say that before.

Maybe it's a curse word.

Oh yay!

Add it to the list.

_Shit,_ got it.

I laughed and my parents glared at me.

"Go upstairs," my mom told me.

* * *

I walked upstairs and into my room.

I placed my bag on my bed and walked to my balcony. It was already dark out, and the stars were shinning once again. I was scared for Fitz, but he would be okay. He was probably just going back to that girl from the library.

I wish I could go back to Eli and _kiss _him again.

My parents were so protective, so consuming, they made Fitz and I feel like we were suffocating.

We were both such good kids, why did we do to deserve this lifestyle?

Living like this makes me wish for things a normal child gets due to common sense.

Like, school.

Every child that lives should be able to go to school. I would give up something that meant so much to me to just step inside a high school. Yes, it would probably a huge adjustment to get used to but, it would be worth it. I knew it.

My thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.

Who could it be?

I ran down stairs and my mom was talking to...Eli.

"Eli," I said.

What the shit was he doing here?

Hm, I have to come up with a different curse word.

"You know this boy Clare?" My mother asked me.

I nodded, Eli was holding my book.

I must have left my book on the bench before when Fitz rushed me to leave Eli.

"Can I talk to Eli outside?" I asked my mom.

She nodded and said, "You have fifteen minutes."

I sighed, wow, she was trying.

My mom was trying her best to let me go. She had to understand that I would never truly leave her forever. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek as I walked outside and sat with Eli on the damp grass.

He looked at me, for a couple of seconds, not saying a word.

"So why did you come here?" I asked him.

He smiled, actually smiled, and said, "Oh yeah, oh my god, I forgot, I mean you forgot your book down at the library."

He was messing his words up.

What was that called?

_Fumbling,_ right.

He said, _"oh god,"_ he's not supposed to do that.

He was using Gods name in vain.

I smiled as he handed me my book and I said, "Thank you for bringing it back."

I clenched the book in my hand and Eli said, "I just had to make sure it found it's way back to the right owner."

We sat in silence for sixty three seconds.

"Eli, no offense, but aren't you not allowed to say the lord's name in vain?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Clare, their are people out there in the world that don't believe in god."

I was shocked beyond belief.

There are people who don't believe in god...what kind of people are they?

"Do you believe in god?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "No Clare, I don't."

Great, the guy I liked didn't believe in god...the one thing I strongly believed in.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"No, it doesn't bother me, it's just I wonder. I'm all new to this. I'm like...a new born baby in a way," I told him giggling.

He mouthed an "oh," and said, "Well Clare, you know if you'd like me to I can show you the way. I can be...your new god."

I giggled, covering my mouth, trying to imagine Eli as God.

Oh my god imagine...

Oh no! I just used Gods name in vain. Eli was rubbing off on me.

I said, "Depends...will you send me to hell when I die?"

He smirked and wrapped his arm around me and settling it on my shoulder.

What was he doing?

Here we go again, the burning feeling.

The feeling of being nervous.

I liked it, but it worked me up.

I only felt like this when Eli touched me and I didn't know why.

"If you were a bad girl...then I guess I'd have to..." he whispered in my ear.

I laughed knowing I wasn't going to hell, I was good, so far.

"Clare, do you have any questions? Because, I know you are kind of clueless on everything or somethings," he asked me curiously.

I tilted my head and asked, "What we are doing? Like, talking and laughing is there anything that is labeled by it? Is their a name for it?"

Eli's lips curled and I watched his every move, waiting for him to talk.

"Well, their is such a thing called flirting," he told me.

_Flirting_...sounded like a funny word.

Eli got up, holding a hand out and I grabbed it standing up.

Eli's hands were so big, I never noticed.

I looked down at our interlocked hands and I looked up into his eyes.

"Flirting, is when you and me are talking, joking around, and trying to influence something...sexual," Eli said.

Sexual, what was that?

"What does _sexual_ mean?" I asked.

He smiled and he blushed bright red.

Eli sighed, I guess I asked him a difficult question.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer it if you don't know the answer," I told him reassuringly.

Eli laughed and said, "Well, it's just hard because I never really explained it to someone before."

I nodded, "I see."

Eli smiled, pulling me into his chest once again.

"Maybe...I can show you," Eli whispered.

Our faces were inches away, and Eli's hands once again landed on my waist.

I couldn't believe Eli was really here, in front of my house, inches away from kissing me.

It was all surreal to me.

"Can I...kiss you again?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said, "This is how it goes, guys are always in charge even in kissing."

I smiled tilting my head and asked, "Now, who told you that?"

He smirked and said, "You are obviously too quick in catching onto things...I told you you'd get the hang of it."

I asked, "Can I put my hands here?"

I placed my right hand over his heart, and heard it beating quickly out of his chest.

"Are you okay? Are you having a heart attack or something?" I shrieked backing away from him.

He laughed and said, "Clare, just because my heart is beating fast doesn't mean I'm going to have a heart attack. You're so...silly."

I asked, "Then, why is it beating quickly?"

Eli gently took my right hand and placed it on his heart again and said, "Because Clare...you make it beat fast."

I gulped looking into his eyes, and I inched closer towards him so our bodies were touching.

"I didn't know I could control hearts," I told him smiling.

He laughed and said, "Oh god Clare, you're so naive."

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Trust me, it's not a bad thing," Eli said.

Eli pulled me in to this weird embrace.

What was this called?

I pulled away awkwardly and Eli said, "Don't tell me you don't know what a _hug_ is?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I have no clue."

Eli held his arms out and he said, "It doesn't hurt...trust me."

I trusted Eli.

Eli wrapped his arms around me, in a comforting way, so that my head leaned on his shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around him, tightening our grip on each other.

I didn't want to leave this.

The grip Eli had on me made my heart beat quickly.

It made me feel...cared for.

"I like hugs..." I whispered my breath going down Eli's back making his heart sky rocket.

He pulled away and let go of me.

"I never hug people, but, for some reason, I really like hugging you..." Eli said.

I blushed bright red knowing that Eli must really like me...like I like him.

"You know...when you kissed me, by the library this afternoon...you made my heart do something," Eli whispered.

I asked, "What did it do?"

"It smiled...for the first time."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Does this story make you feel extra mushy?

It makes me feel mushy..but I kind of like the feeling. Every time I read this chapter over and over again it makes me go "AW"

ha-ha.

okay so who wants chapter 4?

**40 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **

**Just letting you guys know, I'm not going to update until I reached 40! (: So, it's like you guys are in charge of the update!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! OMG 42 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, SERIOUSLY (: I'M GLAD ALL OF YOU LOVE THIS STORY, AND I WANT TO KEEP IT THAT WAY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WORKED HARD ON IT! IT'S SO HARD TO MAKE A STORY SEXUAL AND ADORABLE AT THE SAME TIME! LOL, THIS STORY IS DEFINITELY A CHALLENGE! OKAY ENOUGH TALK, PLEASE ENJOY THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF "I WISH"...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 4**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"She's so...different than Julia," I told Drew as he grinned stupidly.

I sighed and said, "She is."

"Man, she sounds so...complicated. From what you told me she doesn't know anything...about anything," Drew told me sipping my coffee.

I started laughing and nodded knowing Clare was only brain smart...not common sense smart.

"If Clare was walking outside and a van pulled up next to her and a stranger said _"I have ten kittens in my trunk, do you want to see them?_" She would be the person to go to the trunk..." I told Drew seriously as he bursted out into laughter.

When my face remained serious, Drew finally got the hint that I wasn't joking.

"Why can't you just go back to Julia? This Clare girl seems so...not your style," he told me as his eyes wandered the Dot.

I sighed, fiddling with my fingers and said, "I thought the same thing, but, I can't go back to Julia. She controlled me like a puppet. And, then she cheated. I just...don't want to even think about her right now. But, I know that Clare would never do anything to hurt me."

"That's because she doesn't know how to hurt someone," Drew complied smiling.

I got up, walking away from Drew and he grabbed my shoulder causing me to turn and face him.

"You know I'm just kidding...come on man," he said.

I sighed, sitting back down across from him and said, "It's just...something about Clare. I think it's the fact that for once I'm in control...and she doesn't mind. When ever I'm around Clare she makes my heart skip a beat and I'd be on my hands and knees for her in a second. It's a weird feeling...that I've never felt before."

Drew smiled and said, "Someone's got the love bug."

I shook my head, looking down at my hands and Drew pushed his burger towards me, "All this love talk is getting me sick, you can have it." I smirked, taking a bite of his burger.

Drew's eyes bulged open and said, "Julia, twelve o' clock."

I choked on my burger and spit it up placing it in a napkin.

"Eli?" I heard** _her_** voice...**_her _**voice.

Ugh.

"What?" I hissed looking up at Julia.

I didn't even want to look at her, she made me feel sick. I wanted to throw up all over her. She's dirty, disgusting, sickening to even look at.

"Can I talk to you...please?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

I glared at Drew who glared back at me, kicking my leg under the table causing me to groan.

Julia walked in front of me as we walked outside into the alley behind the Dot.

She stood there, in front of me, twiddling her fingers nervously.

"I didn't come out here in the blazing hot sun to listen to you beg for me to come back to you, because I'm done," I told her.

She looked up at me, her eyes overwhelming with tears, and sniffling.

"I just...wanted to apologize to you in person," she told me.

I turned around and she grabbed my arm, in that same instant I ripped my arm out of her tight grip.

The feeling in my stomach was horrible, I still had feelings for Julia, but my patience with her was so thin that the feelings were gone.

"Please Eli-," I cut her whining and begging off to a minimum.

I turned to face her and said, "Julia, you have had plenty of second chances, more than you deserved. And, not it's time for my second chance."

She gave me a questioning look and said, "Eli, please. I'm done with him, it was just the spur of the moment."

I laughed, rubbing my forehead and looking down at the floor.

"Julia, me and you...will never happen again. And do you want to know why? Because of you, not me, not us, you. All your fault. I have been through too many lies with you that I honestly don't know when you are telling the truth."

She moved her lips, but nothing came out.

I placed my finger over her lips and said, "Do us all a favor right now...and just be quiet. Don't talk to me in school, don't approach me ever again, and especially don't call me ever again. If you break any of these boundaries lord help you Julia because I'm not afraid to hurt you like you hurt me."

I ripped the grip she had on my hand and smiled, turning to face the brighter part of the alley way. I simply smirked, feeling as if I broke through the chains of a gate. The birds chirping, the cars beeping, all of these sounds consumed my ears as I walked closer towards happiness.

I was planning on going to the one place where I know no one can control me, no one can hypnotize me with lies, no one can keep me from being me.

No one can bring me down. No one can even try.

Clare's house.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sat down on my "beach chair" outside on my balcony, loving the feeling of the sun hitting my exposed skin.

Since it was finally summer, my favorite season, it was definitely bikini time.

My mother brought me a bikini recently, thinking I'd love the patterns and she was right, I do.

I'm all new to this two piece thing but I see a lot of girls wearing them when I look out from my balcony, so I guess they were in style.

I pulled out my book, flipping to where I left off, and my brother came to mind. He didn't come back home until the middle of the night, and I wondered what he did for that long time he was out.

Did he meet that girl again?

Did he get a second kiss?

I wonder if he got...a hug.

But, you can't really get a true hug unless it's a hug from Eli.

If you don't get a hug from Eli, then in my book, it's not a hug.

I smiled, looking back down at my book and starting to read the next page. I wonder where Eli was, he was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago. Maybe he was running an...what do they call it? An errand, right maybe Eli was running an errand.

As if on cue, my thoughts were interrupted with my name being called.

"Clare!" I heard Eli's voice scream my name.

I noticed I was in my bikini, and my heart raced. I don't want Eli to see me in this.

"Are you wearing a bikini?" I heard Eli ask.

Dammit.

I stood up clumsily and said, "You caught me."

He smirked and said, "Come down here I have to talk to you."

I said, "I can't my mom will know I left."

"Who said you have to leave out the front door?" Eli asked smirking.

Eli's arms spread open and I shook my head, "Eli, are you shitting crazy?"

He tilted his head and said, "Number one, we need to teach you a new curse word, and number two, I want to tell you something so jump. Trust me."

I always trusted Eli, but jumping the height of my balcony into his arms was beyond ridiculous.

My face held low, and I smiled at Eli.

"Come on Clare...when have I ever let you down?" He asked me.

He had a valid point.

Eli had never let me down.

When he told me something, it was the cold hard truth.

"Clare...I would never drop you, trust me," he said holding his arms out.

I lifted my right leg over the balcony, followed by my left and sat nervously on the balcony.

"Eli I can't do this," I mumbled looking down at his grimacing face as my head filled with second thoughts.

Eli smiled and said, "Just close your eyes, and push yourself off. I got you Clare."

I gripped onto my balcony for dear life.

"By the way...you do look quite beautiful in that bikini," he said smirking his arms out lazily.

"Eli, shut up, if you drop me I swear to go-."

I cut myself off and Eli asked, "What was that last word Clare? Did you just use half of God's name in vain? Wow, a curse word, god's name in vain, and jumping off a balcony in one day. Must be a big day for you..."

I started laughing and said, "Eli this is ridiculous, I can't, I feel like my stomach is going to come out of my mouth."

"Well...since that is humanly impossible you have nothing to worry about," Eli said smirking holding his arms out once again, firmly.

He smirked looking behind me.

Eli's eye brows rose as he came closer to the balcony as If I was going to jump at any second.

When I gripped tight onto the balcony I looked behind me and my brother pushed me off of the balcony.

"Fitz!" I screeched as the balcony beneath me had disappeared.

My heart felt as if it was caught in my lungs somehow and I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes and screeched Eli's name as I expected to hit the ground at any second.

But, I didn't.

I fell into two firm arms.

"You can open your eyes now..." Eli said as I didn't even realize my arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and my eyes clutched shut as tight as they could.

I gently opened my eyes, for them to clash with bright green eyes.

"You caught me..." I mumbled.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I did."

I laughed shockingly and I said, "ha, I just jumped from...and you...and he..."

Eli nodded trying to put my words together.

"Thanks man," Eli called out as my brother waved him off smiling going back into my room.

I looked into Eli's eyes and shook my head smiling.

"You're...something," I told him smiling.

He glared at me and said, "It's funny...because I could say the same to you."

My face blushed and I didn't know why. Eli was the only person I knew that could make my face heat up and change a different color than my skin.

"You can put me down now..." I whispered awkwardly.

Eli smirked and he gently lowered me down to the grass as I gripped onto his bicep nervously.

I asked, "Why are you putting me on the ground?"

He smirked and said, "You told me to put you down...you didn't say where."

My face heated up again and my stomach had this feeling. It wasn't the feeling you get when you're hungry, or when you're full, it was a nervous burning feeling.

Eli inched closer to my face and I gasped when his lips got closer.

My breathing hitched and I asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

He smirked and said, "Hi."

I started to laugh and asked, "That's it?"

"Patience Clare...patience," he said as he slowly approached my lips.

I felt this connection, this tug of war pull to his lips as I waited for him to gently press his lips against mine.

Eli's hand gripped the right side of my waist and I gasped at the connection between my warm skin and his big cold hand.

He giggled and asked, "Do you like it when I touch you Clare?"

That was the most nerve wracking question I have ever been asked in my life.

I didn't know why but when he asked me this question, my breathing hitched, and the burning feeling in my stomach felt as if it was going to burst through my skin.

Eli's breath hit my neck and I asked, "Why do you give me...this burning feeling in my stomach?"

Eli smirked, his bangs brushing up against my forehead and said, "Maybe it's because...I make you excited."

Excited...

hm.

"Maybe..." I told him as his lips crashed against mine, and his tongue grazed against my lips.

I didn't know what to do, so I just kept my lips closed.

He did it again, the feeling of his tongue pressing up against my lips was driving me insane.

In a good way of course.

Eli gripped the right side of my hip to cause my back to arch anxiously.

I placed my both of my hands on the side of his face, and gently pulled away. I stroked my right hand over his cheek and he smirked.

"Wow..." I whimpered.

He smiled and said, "Did you know...that you're the only person in my life that has ever made me feel...complete?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I never knew that."

"Now you do," he whispered smiling.

Eli placed his hand over my back as he brought me to sit up next to him.

He glanced out into the open air, looking past the trees in front of my house.

It seemed as if he had something really important on his mind and he was trying to decide how to say it. Or, he was deciding whether to say it or not.

"Eli are you okay?" I asked him placing my hand gently on his shoulder.

He looked at me and said, "You know Clare...you've been living in your house for a long time, and your parents were just trying to prevent you from meeting a person like me. A person who is...messed up."

I shook my head and said, "Hey," I continued, "Hey, Eli stop thinking that way, you're perfect."

I lifted his chin, so he could look at me in the eyes.

"Did you hear me Eli?" I asked him.

He nodded, as tears fell from his eyes and he said, "You know I have met so many girls...but, none of them are as understanding..and indescribable as you. If someone asked me to describe you...I couldn't. I couldn't do it if my life depended on it. And, that's why I like you so much. You aren't predictable and every time I see you, you take my breathe from me. And, you always have a smile on your face..."

I smiled at him, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

I didn't know why I was crying, but seeing Eli cry, made me want to cry.

It was as if I felt exactly how he felt.

Eli leaned on my shoulder, as he cried in my arms.

"Oh Eli..." I whispered stroking my fingers through my hair.

He looked up at me, flashing the same smirk I always love to see and said, "You know Clare...life is too short to not take any chances. I never took chances before, and I stayed in what I thought was the safe lane. Turns out, I took a wrong turn and ended up in front of your house. I'm glad that my first chance that I ever took in my life...ended me up...with you."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

AW! Come on, how can you not read that last line without going "AW!" It's impossible. I'm sorry if you can't say "Aw", then you have no emotions and you have no heart. Lol, jk Everyone has a heart(:

Alright well did you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it interesting and include Eli's pov because it was always Clare's perspective and I was thinking that I should go deeper into Eli's life. So, we know he's been in a relationship with Julia, and he still has feelings for her, but he finally let her go and found Clare (AW)

Anyways, so I hope you guys continue to like this story, and not fall out of interest.

So, please REVIEW (:

**60 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **

Again, I won't post until I get 60 reviews, okay, love you guys!

Hope to hear from all of you!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Chapter 5

HEY GUYS! 60 REVIEWS (; I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU'RE SO AMAZING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, WORKED UP TO SIX HOURS ON IT, WHICH IS LONG FOR ME. LOL. (IT DOESN'T TAKE ME THAT LONG TO COME UP WITH IDEAS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN STORING THEM ALL UP IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE) LOL. OKAY, WELL ENOUGH TALKING, PLEASE ENJOY THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF "I WISH"...

* * *

I WISH-CHAPTER 5 

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sat there, on my bed, looking up at my ceiling, seeing Clare's face appear every time I blinked.

No matter what I did, or how I tried to distract myself, she would pop up in my head.

Even when I thought I had forgotten her for a second, there she would be, in my head.

I smirked, knowing that Clare had been the best thing that has ever happened to me since Julia.

All that Julia did was bring me down, and tell me _"I love you,"_ and repeat it and repeat it and repeat it until my head would have so much pressure that sometimes I felt as if my body was going to explode.

It's funny because I was a big enough asshole to believe that those words meant something.

Maybe, they did.

Maybe, they didn't.

But, if she really loved me she would call me, see me, no matter what I told her back in the alley.

She didn't so in my book, that means she really didn't care about my feelings and how she broke my heart.

All that I knew right now, was that Clare was picking up the pieces to my broken heart.

And, she didn't even know it.

Clare was the best person that I always love to be around.

She's never unpleasant, never unhappy, never...depressed.

Whenever I see her, that smile is spread across her face without an ounce of effort.

That's what made her so...unique to me.

Clare Edwards amazes me.

Now, it's my turn to amaze her.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Really? This is mine?" I asked my face glowing with excitement and happiness as my mom handed Fitz and I our very first cellphones.

My mother nodded at us and my dad spoke, "As long as you two keep up your chores, and keep in touch with us on these cellphones you may keep them."

I squealed in excitement and Fitz mouthed "Thank you," to my parents.

I wrapped my arms around my mom and thanked her a million times.

This cellphone, was basically, my ticket to freedom.

When I see Eli, he could finally call me or...what they call _"texting." _

I read that on my new laptop!

I know, yes, Clare Edwards is now technologically updated.

My head turned when the doorbell rung.

"I got it," I screeched knowing that everyone would try and outrun me to the door just to see Eli because Eli was the new talk of the table during dinner.

Ever since my parents saw Eli crying outside my house with me a week ago, they would ask me all the time what was wrong with him.

But, nothing was wrong with him. He was perfect through my eyes.

Everything about him was beyond indescribable.

His eyes.

His smirk.

His Justin Bieber like swoopy hair.

Except, Eli told me never to compare him to Justin Bieber but I didn't know why.

But, I read on the internet he's a tween sensation.

Everyone has an opinion, I guess.

I swung open the door and Eli stood reveling his nervous smirk.

"Hey," I told him holding up my new phone.

"Guess what I got?" I asked him.

He analyzed the cellphone in my hand and said, "A cellular device."

I nodded, "Yes and I have laptop."

He smiled and said, "Yay! Now we can be ooVoo buddies."

Another thing about Eli that I really liked was...his sarcasm.

"What's ooVoo?" I asked him.

Eli sighed and said, "I'll explain later."

"Can you come outside for a couple of minutes?" He asked.

I turned and my parents nodded.

"Sure," I mumbled.

Eli looked really worked up.

He had the same face he had on when he was about to cry.

But, he was still smirking, and his face was turning a red tint color.

I tilted my head and asked, "What's up Eli?"

He turned to face me and said, "I really like you Clare...you know that. But, do you know what that means?"

I nodded.

"What does it mean to you Clare?" He asked.

I opened my mouth and was about to explain how I felt about Eli but he interrupted me and said, "Never mind, that's stupid. I don't want to put you in an awkward position."

"Eli, talking about feelings, isn't an awkward position. For me anyway..." I mumbled.

Eli finally faced me, and rose an eyebrow at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "It's only natural...to express your feelings for someone. Right?"

He smirked and said, "Clare...you're just a big puzzle to me."

Was that bad?

He was comparing me to a puzzle.

Does that mean an easy one? Or...a hard one?

Eli came closer and I stepped back out of instinct.

He smiled and asked, "What's wrong?"

I needed closure.

Was he asking me this question because he still cared for that girl who he screamed at over the phone?

And, he was just messing with me.

"Eli...when we first met, you were arguing to someone on your phone. I don't want to seem like...a nag or something but do you feel the same way I do towards you?" I asked him.

He stepped closer to me, and I gasped, keeping my spot.

My face heated up and he invaded my space.

"It depends Clare...how do you feel about me?" He asked smirking.

I opened my mouth to say something, and he said, "It's funny because...I can tell you exactly how you feel by just glaring into your eyes."

"How?" I asked.

He smirked and glared into my eyes, that I soon lost my train of thought.

"Well...you like me. You like my looks, the way I express myself to you, and especially the way...I kiss you," he whispered.

"Mhm," I whispered wrapping my arm around his neck pulling him down to kiss me.

I quickly pulled away, realizing I did something wrong.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not supposed to do that, you're the one, you're supposed to lead...I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," I rambled on and on until Eli crashed his lips against mine.

He smirked, and again his tongue grazed against my lips.

I held my lips tighter, not wanting his tongue to go in my mouth.

It was a weird feeling, like he actually wanted his tongue in my mouth.

Or were we supposed to do that?

I hate not knowing.

Eli pulled back, and I missed the connection.

"Clare, I want to take you out...on a date," he told me.

"What is that? Like, you mean a date? Like...a day of the week?" I asked him and he simply tilted his head and smiled at me.

Eli shook his head and said, "It's when...a boy asks a girl...out to a night to be together. They...can hold hands, kiss, dance, see a movie. A date is just a label of spending time together. Like...bonding."

"That's sounds like a good idea," I told him smiling.

"So, tomorrow night it is?" He asked nervously.

I nodded and exchanged phone numbers.

Eli was my first contact to be stored in my cell phone.

Eli was literally...my first contact.

He was the first person I talked to and I was glad that he was the one that I got to talk to first.

Before I met Eli, I had a piece missing in my heart, but it seems like that spot had been filled after I met Eli.

Eli, in a way, makes me feel...complete.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"What do I wear? The skirt, or the flower dress?" I asked Fitz as he sighed and said, "Clare, I don't know you look fine in both of them."

I growled and said, "Eli's going to be here any minute and all I can get it a fine."

I tilted my head at Fitz and he smiled, "Alright, alright, the flower dress. It's more your color."

Fitz laughed and said, "I can't believe my life has come down to fashion advice. Mom and dad should really have another kid to tell you if look good or not."

I giggled and heard the doorbell ring. I jumped and said, "He's a half hour early."

"It's fine, I'll get the door. I'll tell him you're getting ready," Fitz told me heading downstairs.

I quickly grabbed my new dress and white flats, and my make up kit from _Claire's_ this accessory store for teens.

How ironic, the name of the store, was _Claire's_...

* * *

**FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE**

"My sister will be down soon, she's just getting changed," I told him opening the door and letting him in.

He smiled, in this weird way, that kind of insulted me.

I shrugged it off and Eli and I stood in complete awkward silence and I went to sit on my couch.

I glared at Eli, as he looked up at the ceiling and tapped his fingers on his thigh.

"You do know...that as Clare's older brother...if you break her heart, I'm obligated to kill you," I told him noticing he was a tad alarmed.

Yeah, he thought sheltered kids were very...sheltered.

Oh, quite on the contraire my new friend.

Even though I was sheltered, doesn't mean I'm a dummy.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I got up and said, "You heard me, you break her heart. I'll break your body."

Eli gulped and I asked, "Got it?"

"Crystal," Eli told me sarcastically.

I backed up when I heard a cough and looked up at Clare who stood on the steps smiling nervously...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I stood on the steps, clearing the obvious tension between my brother and Eli.

Eli's head snapped towards me and he smirked.

I nudged my head signaling Fitz to get out.

He nodded and mouthed a frantic "oh," and headed out to the backyard.

I approached Eli and asked, "Is this good enough for...a date?"

He nodded and said, "If you went in baggie sweats and a rainbow sweater, it'd be good enough for a date."

"Remind me to wear that next time," I told him laughing.

Eli asked, "Shall we go?"

I nodded and before leaving I screamed, "Fitz! Tell mommy and daddy I'll text them."

"Yeah, yeah get out of here," Fitz told us as Eli opened the house door and said, "Ladies first."

I smiled exiting my house as Eli closed it and ran in front of me, walking backwards as I walked fowards.

"So, where to buckaroo?" I asked him smiling.

He sighed and said, "See, the thing is. I can't tell you."

"Why? I hate surprises Eli...tell me," I whined.

He laughed and said, "I love the frustrated Clare, it gives this tense and stressed out look across your face."

I smiled and he said, "It's normal Clare."

I laughed and said, "Seriously. Where are we going?"

He shook his head and said, "Well, my plan was...take you somewhere special to me and not tell you where it is until we get there. Which, includes, putting a blindfold over your eyes."

"Eli, really?" I asked whining.

"Oh come on," Eli said as we stopped in our tracks and he happily placed the blindfold over my eyes.

When my vision became pitch black, my heart raced as Eli stepped behind me and placed his hands on my waist, guiding me.

**...10 MINUTES LATER...**

"Okay, now you have to just follow what I tell you, we are pretty close," he said as I giggled.

He guided me, gripping my waist tighter and said, "There's a crack coming up, okay step over."

I slowly and cautiously stepped over what I couldn't see.

"Now there's a turn coming up..." Eli whispered resting his head on the crook of my neck.

"Eli where are you taking me?" I asked for the tenth time.

Eli sighed, and pressed his body against my back causing me to gasp at the connection.

I could feel Eli smirking.

We walked in the closest connection I've ever had with a person, until I felt something brush against my feet.

"Eli, what the hell is that?" I asked him looking down out of instinct, and realizing I couldn't see.

This was the worst thing.

Not seeing.

I wanted to know where we were so badly.

"Eli can I please take the blind fold off now?" I asked him.

He let go of my waist and he inched the blind fold gently off my face.

My eyes clashed with Eli's green intense eyes and I smiled.

I looked around me and saw a picnic set up around a beautiful set up.

The grass beneath the blanket surrounded us and it made me smile.

I glanced down at the picnic and saw a rose, lying on top of the picnic basket.

"Eli...you know you didn't have to do this," I told him blushing

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and said, "It was the least I could do."

Tears were filling my eyes and I asked, "Why?"

He smirked and asked, "What do you mean?"

I asked, "Why would you say...it's the least you can do?"

Eli approached me, placing an excess curl behind my ear and said, "You changed my life Clare...that's why. You show me a whole new meaning to it."

He smiled, while picking up the rose from the floor, and twiddled it in his fingers as tears escaped my eyes.

"See what you made me do Eli...you're making me cry because I'm happy..." I told him laughing.

My chest heaved, and started to relax, but still beat quickly as we stood in silence.

Eli held out the rose to me and I said, "Roses are now my favorite...because you gave one to me."

He laughed as I took it in my hand.

"Clare you're always on my mind, when I'm at home, or somewhere else than with you I need to distract myself from thinking about you sometimes. And...it's getting harder and harder as each second passes," he whispered.

I smirked and stepped closer to him.

Eli smirked, placing his hand on my waist.

"Do you really think about me that much or are you just...flubbing?" I asked him

He smirked, shaking his head and said, "Clare, If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be picking roses for a lifetime."

I blushed, and smirked, leaning in to kiss him once again but Eli pulled away.

I didn't have to question anything, as I watched Eli move his hands to the back of his neck and remove his guitar pick necklace.

He gently moved behind me and placed the necklace on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "This is yours," I continued.

I spun around when I heard it click and looked at the guitar pick around my neck.

He smirked and said, "I want you to have it."

"But, doesn't it mean something to you? Whenever I see you...you have it on, it must mean something to you?" I asked him curiously.

Eli tilted his head to the side and said, "When I was little, my dad gave it to me, he told me that it was his way of telling me he loved me. The guitar pick represents that we would always have a connection no matter where we were in the world. He played music, he was the lead guitarist to his band. He traveled a lot so he wasn't around that often. But, this was the guitar pick he wore around his neck when I war born. He gave it to me, and told me it would forever represent his love for me. He told me when it was the right time, I would pass it on. And then...he died. I didn't really know who to pass it on to, and I knew it definitely wasn't going around my ex-girlfriends neck. But, Clare you've earned it. You deserve it. He died of cancer when I was just six. We buried him with the another guitar pick around his neck..."

Eli sniffled and I tried to unclasp but he said, "I want you to keep it. It'll...represent our connection. No matter what happens between us...we'll always have this connection."

"Eli, this is yours, you should keep it, it means too much to you to give it to me..." I whispered as he gripped my hand, pulling it gently from my neck.

Eli smirked, and looked into my eyes, "Clare, you make my heart race. You make my stomach do twists and turns. You make my legs feel like jelly. You make my head feel like a bolder. You make me feel...like I'm floating on a cloud. I want to give you something...something as special as this because I want you to think about me when you need me and I can't be there for you."

My heart skipped a beat, knowing, Eli wouldn't always be here for me.

Eli could tell the alarm on my face and he tilted his chin to look into my eyes, "Clare, don't worry about it. Just...all that matters is me...and you."

I embraced Eli in a hug and asked, "Is their such thing as...having a new friend that kisses you and cares about you so much that they would do anything to keep them happy?"

His head rested on my shoulder, and his lips pressed up against my neck which caused my vein to twitch.

He pulled away and his eyes gleamed into mine, "Yes, there is such a thing Clare...It's me."

* * *

AW (;

Come On, I know all you people reading this had to go "aw." at some point.

That is my main goal in this story to have every reader go "aw," at least once.

ha-ha.

Alritieee well Reviews?

_**75 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Chapter 6

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ BELOW! **

HEY GUYS! SO JUST A **WARNING** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS** "LANGUAGE AND INTENSE MOMENTS"** ALRIGHT LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!ALSO, I KNOW THIS IS A VERY FACE PACED STORY, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I WANT IT TO BE LIKE THAT, LOL. I PLANNED IT LIKE THAT IN MY HEAD AND I DON'T THINK IT'S THAT FAST PASSED BECAUSE CLARE REALLY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, IN GENERAL ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS AND WANTS TO EXPLORE. AND, ELI WILL LET HER. BUT, AT THEIR OWN PACES. AND, KISSING IS NEW FOR CLARE. SHE **_DOESN'T_** KNOW ABOUT SEX, FRENCH KISSING, FOREPLAY, OR ANY OF THAT! AND OTHER STUFF THAT WILL SOON UNRAVEL. PLEASE ENJOY THE SIXTH CHAPTER OF...I WISH...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 6**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I snuggled into Eli's chest, with his arm wrapped around me and his hand stroking my side gently.

It wasn't uncomfortable like I thought it would be, but lying on this picnic blanket with Eli was like being in a fairytale.

My heart would skip two beats every time I looked up to Eli.

We looked up at the stars that gleamed into our eyes magically.

"You know...I remember when I didn't meet you yet, and I used to look up at the stars alone," I whispered looking down at my right hand interlocked with his hand.

I looked up at him and a tear fell down my cheek and said, "It's so much better to watch the stars...when I'm with you."

Eli removed his hand from mine to trace his thumb over my tear to wipe it away.

I looked up at Eli, who was smirking at me.

"You know...I've been through a lot of girls Clare. And, I've come to notice that women are just like stars..."

Where was he going with this?

"Only one...can make your wish come true," he whispered kissing my lips gently and pulling away slowly.

I closed my eyes, breathing in, and knew that Eli was my star.

I remember not too long ago I was wishing to be out here in the real world, and Eli helped my dream come true.

Eli traced circles on my hand and I asked, "Are all guys like you Eli?"

He shook his head.

"I'm one of a kind," he said smirking.

I rested my head on his chest, and listened to his heart race raster than a speeding race car that's close to the finish line.

When Eli's chest would rise, his heart would thump out of rhythm.

I smiled and Eli stroked my side up and down, relaxing me.

"Well, I'm glad that you're one of a kind and I get to have you..." I whispered.

Eli moved his hand down to my thigh and I jumped up.

"What are you going?" I asked him alarmed.

He sat up and said, "Relax Clare. I was just moving my hand. I got a cramp."

"Oh, well sure didn't seem like it," I told him continuing, "What's a cramp?"

He smirked and said, "Well..for me a cramp is when a part of your body tenses up and you need to move it..." he continued, "sorry, I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable around me. That's the last thing I would want you to feel about me..."

I nodded, and he flashed a reassuring smile.

Eli held his right arm out and I inched back closer to him as his hand drooped over my right shoulder.

I placed my head nervously on the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent.

Eli didn't smell like my mom, or my dad, or my brother, he had a unique smell.

I said, "I feel like I'm in some kind of Romance movie."

I laughed out pathetically and I twiddled my fingers together.

"Well, if we were in a Romance movie, I would be holding hands with you," he whispered in my ear interlocking my fingers with his.

"And...if we were in a Romance movie...we'd be kissing," he whispered.

I looked up, to glance into Eli's eyes.

Eli leaned in closer and said, "Then...I would ask if you were okay with me kissing you."

"Then, I would smile...and say...of course..." I whispered as our lips gently touched.

When I couldn't hold in my breath any longer, I moved my head to the other side, my mouth opening and Eli's tongue darted into my mouth.

I gasped in surprise, and bit down on his tongue.

Eli pulled away, groaning, and I said, "Oh my god! Eli I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just, oh my god, I'm sorry!"

He held his hand over his mouth and started hysterically laughing.

I followed his lead and I continued to laugh.

"Is there anything I can do? I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He moved his mouth, trying to regain feeling in his tongue.

"It's fine, damn did you descend from a vampire?" he breathed out laughing.

I laughed...not knowing what a vampire was but just continued anyway.

"That was uncalled for, I'm sorry, it was my fault," Eli mumbled.

I shook my head and apologized again.

I looked down at my cell phone and noticed I had to be home in ten minutes.

Eli looked at me and asked, "Time to go?"

"I don't want to go, really, I don't, but my parents..." I mumbled.

He laughed and said, "Clare it's okay, I'l walk you home. There is always tomorrow."

Eli and I got up, as he gave me the rose once again and I held it sturdily in my hand.

As we left the picnic behind, Eli and I walked next to each other in silence.

I looked over at Eli, who was looking the other way, and then I turned straight.

The second I did this I saw Eli, through my peripherals looking at me.

I gulped nervously, as our hands touched by accident and I felt something.

Like...a spark.

A connection.

I nervously pulled my hand back he said, "Sorry."

"It's okay..." I whispered.

I looked back down at his hand. It hung to his left side, alone. It looked...lonely. I looked down at my hand, and noticed our hands looked exactly the same. Alone.

When Eli looked at me, noticing I was deep in thought, I asked, "When you like someone...can you hold their hand?"

Eli gripped my hand and said, "Only if they fit perfectly together..."

I looked down at our interlocked fingers and noticed, they did fit perfectly together.

Eli looked down at me and we stopped walking.

He placed his right hand on my neck, and was about to continue until it was interrupted by a voice...

* * *

"Her? Really?" A black haired girl asked as Eli pulled away from me and stepped in front of me.

"What are you doing here Julia?" Eli asked her.

I clung to the back of Eli's shirt, as the girl approached us.

This must be the girl from the phone.

She seemed nice, just upset.

I stepped a side and held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Clare."

"I don't shake boyfriend steelers hands," she mumbled.

I asked, "What? Eli and I are just friends. What is a boyfriend? What's going on Eli?"

Eli gulped and Julia said, "Wow, she really is sheltered. Sweet heart it's best for you to go back to your old life he isn't worth it."

"Well, I really don't know what you're talking about but all I know is Eli is worth it," I whispered.

"You gave her the necklace?" Julia asked him.

Eli smirked, and said, "She deserved it. Unlike some cheating whores. Oh that reminds me, shouldn't you be in Johnny's bed lying on your back doing what you do your best like the slut you are?"

Slut...whore...and lying on your back?

What's wrong with lying on your back?

Add those to the list of words I don't know the meaning to.

Julia looked hurt.

He shouldn't have said those words to her. Even though I didn't exactly know what they meant.

Eli then received the loudest slap across the face I've ever heard.

Julia glared at me, tears falling from her eyes and said, "If you make one mistake with him...he'll make sure to make your life is a living hell."

"Eli, what did you do?" I asked him.

"What I did? What she did!" He screamed out.

I looked at Julia and said, "I think you guys should just...talk this out. I'm going to go. It doesn't seem like my place to be here."

Eli called out my name as I kept walking quicker and quicker back to my house...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"What is your problem Julia?" I asked her my hands turning to fists.

Her lips quivered and said, "You left me, your girlfriend for two years, for some sheltered whore!"

"She's not a whore! You're one to fucking talk Julia, every guy who walks by you you have the urge to fuck each and every one of them," I screamed at her.

She growled and said, "She doesn't like you Eli. She's playing the whole _"I don't know anything about anything" _card. It's all an act."

I shook my head, "You know nothing about her."

Julia laughed at me crossing my arms and said, "And you do? You know what, good luck with her Eli! You'll never get_ head_ from her."

Julia stormed off, making sure to get to my thoughts.

I shook my head, blinking nervously, and I turned around. I could still see Clare in my vision.

I have to catch up to her, I have to apologize for the Julia drama.

"Clare!" I screeched as I ran after her.

She kept walking quicker, until I finally caught up to her.

My chest heaved from catching up to her.

"Eli what do you want?" She asked tears filling her eyes.

I looked at my broken star, she was upset, beyond upset, and looked as if she'd been torn apart.

I've never seen a girl look so hurt before.

And...it was all my fault.

Oh fuck you Julia.

Clare and I shared the most memorable night together and she just had to ruin it.

"I need to apologize Clare, what happened back there, was uncalled for and wasn't part of my plan," I told her wheezing out.

She asked, "Then, what did she mean by if I make a mistake you'll make my life a living hell?" Clare continued and said, "Eli, I'm only human and I make mistakes too."

I smirked and said, "Clare, I didn't make her life a living hell. She did it to herself. And, Clare I know you make mistakes, I make mistakes, we all make mistakes. But, Julia crossed the line...twice. When I was with her, I felt exactly how I feel with you. But, when the person that you're supposed to trust turns their back on you, you can't deal with them anymore. Julia cheated on me Clare."

"What did she do? Kiss another person?" She asked me.

I sat on the curb, needing to take a seat for this, this was just too much to handle in one night.

Clare was brining me back to my past.

My horrifying past.

Clare stood behind me, shaking lightly from the cool summer night breeze.

"It was more than just a kiss Clare..." I whispered turning to look into her confused eyes.

She asked, "What can you do more than kissing?"

I smiled and said, "A lot."

Clare was so lucky she didn't know anything about _"anything."_

Life was much simpler when sex wasn't involved.

Clare nodded and asked, "Why don't you forgive her? Everyone make's mistakes Eli."

"Well, Clare, what would you do if that one person..made the same mistake twice?" I asked her practically whining like a baby.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking out onto the rode and said, "I would forgive them, because every one makes mistakes no matter how severe. God taught all of us to forgive."

"I don't believe in God, remember?" I asked her.

She smiled, taking a seat next to me and said, "Eli, you don't have to believe in god to forgive. Life is too short to hold grudges."

I sat there on the sidewalk, Clare's arm wrapped around me, as I thought intently about Julia, Clare, my life.

The sad part about Clare's statement was...it was true.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I woke up the next morning, to the sound of my cell phone buzzing.

I winced and saw a text from Eli.

_"Good morning Clare, I know it's early. But, I wanted to thank you for last night. I apologize for the Julia drama. But, I think that needed to happen for me to be able to forgive her. You're right, life is too short to hold grudges. I'm going to to her today and then come to you. I'll tell her I'll forgive her, but I'm not going to stay friends with her. It'd be too hard. Besides, I still have you. You're one in a million Clare. _

_-Eli." _

I smiled at the text, and was half way through responding when I fell back into a deep sleep...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"I forgive you," I told Julia as she stood in front of me, and a smile spread across her face.

"Does that mean we can..." she mumbled waiting me to complete her sentence.

I shook my head, "No Julia, we can't go back to being together. I have Clare. I really like her...and just want her."

"So, this mystery girl, is better than me, huh?" She asked me.

She could never be compared to Julia.

Ever.

But, I wasn't in the mood to start a war with this girl.

"Julia, I don't want to fight. I just came over here for closure. I need to have a clear head knowing that this is over. Our relationship...our friendship...everything. I'm done. But, I feel better knowing I forgive you for what you did to me," I whispered.

She began to cry and I said, "Julia when we met, things were so much different. You told me that I was the only one for you, and I believed you. I trusted you. I trusted you with my heart...and you broke it and didn't even care. You went off with Dimarco like it was nothing. Then, you lied to me about it. I just...I don't want to recap it for you Julia. You know what you did wrong, and I just want to say goodbye. For good. And, I want to say sorry for what I called you last night. It was as you would say...the spur of the moment."

I smirked at her.

She nodded and said, "You're right Eli. I'm sorry for putting you through all this. It was my fault, and I'm just thankful that we can start off a clean slate and act as if it never happened."

"That's not what I said Julia," I told her as she twisted my words around.

She laughed and said, "I thought you wouldn't notice and just agree with me."

"I can't Julia, I can't do this. Us being in a relationship, is over. Us being friends, is over. Us being total strangers...is starting," I told her as she held back sobs.

Julia looked up at me and asked, "Can I at least get a goodbye hug?"

"I think that it would make..this...harder," I whispered turning away from Julia.

This was it.

She crossed the line too many times.

I'm officially done.

If she ever talked to me ever again...I'd turn the other cheek.

Wow, Clare was turning me into believer.

I laughed knowing that wasn't true, as I began to walk closer to Clare's...

* * *

"Is Clare home?" I asked Fitz who squinted his eyes at me because he probably just woke up.

He sighed and said, "She's upstairs fuck tart."

"Fuck tart?" I asked questionably.

"My new nickname for you...you're kind of shaped like a pop tart. And, adding fuck to it just makes it an all around better word."

I nodded and agreed with him.

He opened the door letting me in and I asked, "Where are the parents?"

"Away for the weekend, business trip," Fitz said.

I mouthed an "oh," and Fitz said, "Don't get any ideas fuck tart."

I laughed and said, "You either ass wipe."

"Eh that shit's original, not fair," Fitz said as I trotted upstairs to Clare's room.

"First door on the left," Fitz yelped out.

I nodded, waving him off, as I approached Clare's bedroom door.

Her door was cracked open, and I looked between the space to see Clare, she was...sleeping.

She looked so...peaceful. She looked very content.

I've seen Julia sleep before, but it didn't amaze me as much as watching Clare sleep.

She must have kept sleeping after I texted her.

I laughed and quietly opened the door.

I looked around her room, noticing it was a normal teenage girl's room. I expected jail colored walls and she would be dressed in the orange get up. I covered my mouth as my breathing hitched loudly. I bent down next to her bed and noticed she was wearing boy shorts and a tang top.

I glanced at her beautiful body. Her curves were amazing, her face was gleaming, everything was perfect.

It was truly a shame that she didn't know anything about becoming intimate with someone.

But, I wasn't going to try anything on her.

Sex just makes everything so...complicated.

I didn't need to prove my point either, it was a fact.

Lesson learned the _**hard way**_...

I kneeled down next to her bed, and watched as her back rose up and down.

She breathed gently, in rhythm for the first time I've ever seen her do.

Well, that's because every time I was around her and she would know, her heart beat would pick up and I would make her _"nervous."_

I placed my hand over her head, and looked curiously at her.

"Eli..." she whined.

Was she saying my name in her sleep?

Sweet.

She was dreaming about me.

I laughed a little, but held it back.

_"Let's see where this goes..._" I thought.

I removed my hand gently from her head and smiled.

After twenty minutes of tossing and turning, she laid on her tummy and her arm hanging off her bed.

"Oh Clare...you're so beautiful," I whispered admiring her calm facial expression.

"You have no idea what you do to me..." I whispered.

"If only you knew," I whispered once again.

"I remembered I read a quote form Dr. Sues one time..." I whispered remembering a certain quote that reminded me of Clare and I's relationship.

Clare moaned in her sleep, and I ignored it continuing my statement.

I watched her intently as I began to slowly speak the quote I remembered as if It was right in front of my face.

"The quote was..."We were given: Two hands to hold. Two legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find," I told a sleeping Clare knowing she wouldn't hear it.

I laughed, letting a tear drop from my eye, and glanced at Clare.

"I think I found the other heart..." I whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

So, I know, Julia is officially taken care of. I just needed to have a little drama in this story because...I need drama in a story.

Well, that's what I feel anyway. lol

But, maybe she'll come back when Eli goes back to school.

lol alright well, did I do my job for this chapter?

**Did I get at least one "AW"**

**If I did, REVIEW, If I didn't REVIEW...and let me know (;**

**85 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER (;**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! WOW, 91 REVIEW (; YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME LIKE SERIOUSLY! LOL. NOW AWESOME PEOPLE DESERVE AN AWESOME CHAPTER...AM I RIGHT? LOL OKAY WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES YOU** FEEL ALL HAPPY INSIDE**! LOVE YOU GUYS! AND, **I WANTED TO MAKE ELI THIS AWESOME, SWEET, SENSITIVE GUY (EVERY GIRLS DREAM GUY)** I HOPE I PORTRAYED HIM RIGHT! PLEASE ENJOY THE SEVENTH CHAPTER OF I WISH...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 7**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

Her eyes fluttered open, and my heart stopped.

I hope she didn't hear anything I said.

"Eli...what are you doing here?" She asked her voice all cracked.

I smirked, breathing out and said, "It's already two Clare."

Her eyes bulged and she sat up and checked her phone. She said, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Eli, I fell back asleep after you texted me."

She got up and ran into the bathroom.

"I'll be right out!" She hollered as I got up and walked slowly around her room.

I analyzed her family pictures surrounding her bedside and smiled looking at a picture of Clare and her brother when they were about, I would say...ten. Clare had the most inoccent face I have ever seen. My heart stopped when the bathroom door swung open. That was quick.

I quickly turned and Clare was dressed in shorts and a tank top. She approached me and she hesitantly sat down on the bed. I turned to face her.

"So, what's in store for today...Dr. Seuss?" She asked me grinning.

My whole face turned redder than a tomato. She heard what I told her when she was sleeping. Oh no.

She grinned and stood up invading my breathing space. She giggled and I asked, "Did you happen to hear all of that?"

Clare smiled and said, "Everything...but the last thing. But, it was because you mumbled it. And, I haven't known you for a long time, but, what I do know is you mumble when you're nervous." I inched closer to her as she trailed her fingers up my chest to my beating heart.

"O-o-oh really, do I do that?" I asked her smirking.

Clare continued to use her fingers to walk up to my heart. She stopped right there and then, with her hand placed over my pounding heart. I don't know what it was, but something about her set me free.

"You know...just because I'm a deep sleeper sometimes, doesn't mean I'm deaf when I hear my door open," she told me grinning. I leaned down to kiss her, but she backed away. I approached her once again, and smirked in confusion when she wouldn't let me kiss her.

Clare giggled and said, "I'm not going to kiss you until you tell me what you said." I sighed as she grabbed my wrists and playfully tackled me to the ground.

I didn't fight back, as she pinned me to the floor. My hands were held by her tiny hands, pinning them at eye level. She was sitting in my lap comfortably, her back leaning against my bent knees. I glared up at Clare and she got antagonizingly close to my face. She breathed out when she was inches away from my lips.

I leaned up for our lips to crush, but she pulled back. I slammed my head back to her carpet floor, growling in fustration as Clare giggled.

"Tell me what you said Eli...or this could get a lot worse," she whispered against my ear kissing my earlobe gently.

This makes me question if Clare really knows about getting intimate with a person or not. But, the look on her face, told me she had no clue.

I squirmed underneath her and laughed, "I'll never give in."

It was so embarrassing to tell my girlfriend, I mean girl who I like that I told them I liked them through a quote. I can't believe I did that.

Did that just make sense? I give up.

Screw you Dr. Seuss for being so intelligent and making me remember a cute quote.

Screw myself for telling my sleeping crush.

Clare leaned down, slowly kissing my neck, and then I felt her tongue press up against my skin. I grabbed her wrists with my hands, and flipped us over so I was now on top of her.

I laughed and said, "That's it, I'll tell you...under one condition."

Her beautiful blue eyes opened wide, paying close attention to my words.

"I'll tell you what I said...if you kiss me...with tongue...without biting me," I whispered.

She giggled and nodded, "Deal."

I breathed in, and breathed out, as the girl that I had the biggest "crush" on since Julia waited for me to speak my mind.

"I said that I think I found the other heart..." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"What?" She asked. "No, Eli come on seriously, I couldn't hear you." She whined and whined not giving up.

I laughed and said, "Alright, alright. I told...you the quote, and then I said...I think I found the other heart."

Clare's face turned bright red, smiling like a five year old that just learned how to ride her first tricycle. I smirked, and asked, "Are you happy that you just ripped my man dignity out of me?"

"Aw, Eli, that was adorable. You know, I know some cute poetry too," she told me raising an eye brow at me.

"Please, tell," I whispered releasing her arms and she smiled looking up at me.

She thought and said, "Well, when I was little I heard my mother tell my dad this and I have always analyzed it and dwelled on it ever since. Maybe, you can help me and tell me what the meaning is to it?"

I completely lost the interest of kissing Clare, and just wanted to pay attention to her words. I quickly moved up off of her, as we sat closely, and she sat up twiddling with her fingers probably second guessing telling me this quote.

"She told my dad that..."Romance is thinking about your significant other, when you are supposed to be thinking about something else," What does that mean Eli?" I gulped nervously knowing that trying to explain this to her wasn't going to work unless I compared it to us.

I breathed in, looking down at my hands and said, "W-w-well, see..." I laughed out, trying to find ways to breathe. Clare just made me feel so worked up, nervous, at this very question and the sad thing was I didn't know why.

Clare never made me nervous before. I was usually the one working her up.

This was odd.

Hm.

You learn something new every day, right?

"Well, see romance is like what you're parents share. And, say your dad has a gun to his face and the person is about to pull the trigger. Now, normally a person would be thinking...well how the hell am I going to get out of this situation alive, right?" I asked Clare as she smiled eagerly awaiting my continuation but still scared of the answer.

I smirked and said, "But, instead of thinking about his safety, your dad thinks about your mom's safety."

"Even if she's home, making dinner, perfectly safe?" Clare asked.

I breathed in and nodded.

She mouthed an "oh," and she asked the question I basically begged her to ask me by analyzing this quote.

"Would you think about me if you had a gun to your face?" She asked me, glancing at the floor.

I looked Clare in the eyes, keeping my smirk straight, not flinching and said, "Yes."

Clare mouthed an "Aw," and inched closer to me, placing a kiss chastely on my lips. Once she did this, I didn't want to stop. I placed my hand on her waist, and her eyes drifted towards my hand and I said, "Don't pay attention to them." She giggled as I inched closer to her, moving my head to the right side.

I breathed out my nose nervously, as she placed her fingertips on my chest, and I smirked against her lips. Something about this kiss was different, it was as if I had felt a spark. Clare's mouth, to my astonishment had opened a tiny bit, but just enough for my tongue to squeeze through.

When my tongue entered her mouth, I placed my right hand on her shoulder, and gently placed my hand over her beating heart. She moaned my name, driving me insane, as I explored her mouth. Clare wasn't like Julia. She was more willing to take chances. She was always nervous around me, which let me know she really liked me.

Whenever I kissed Julia, and placed my hand over her heart, it was as if she was dead and not breathing at all. And, to place my hand over Clare's heart, and feel it thud quick and unevenly against my hand made me smirk from ear to ear.

Their was no doubt about it, I really, really liked Clare.

I rested both of my hands on her waist, and slowly pulled away looking into her deep blue eyes. Her eyes, bought me to another dimension. And, when she touched me, I was on the moon. I sighed, and Clare smiled at me.

"I think...that you're my significant other," she whispered.

My face, at the moment at heated up to a billion degrees, and I gripped her smaller hand in mine. She gasped, realizing my hand was much colder than hers.

"Do you want to know what the best thing about me is?" I asked her.

She tilted her head, trying to think about it, and she spoke,"Your great past?"

I laughed pathetically and said, "No."

"Well, I give up, I hate guessing, I'm not good at this," she told me pouting.

I smirked, looking up at her and said, "You."

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"You told her...that the best part about you, was her," Drew mocked me hysterically laughing almost choking on his coffee.

I smirked and asked, "Yeah well what wise words do you tell Ali, huh?"

He sighed in defeat and said, "Well, I'm not a poetic kind of guy like you are."

"I don't know why, but whenever I'm around Clare, I have this feeling in my heart that wants me to act mushy and lovey dovey around her. It's like, an instinct," I told him trying to get him to compare my feelings with Clare to his feelings about Ali.

Drew sighed, and said, "Man, it just seems like you're digging yourself in an unnecessary hole. Have you even gotten over Julia yet?"

"Why is it that whenever I'm with you, you insist on bringing her up?" I asked him. I honestly, didn't want to talk about her at all. Because, whenever _**her**_ name was mentioned, something in the back of my mind triggered and it wasn't good.

"You know, I'm just trying to warn you, I mean you go from relationship to relationship and I just don't want you hurt," he told me grinning.

I twiddled my fingers together, looking down at my interlocked hands.

My smirk shifted and I said, "She isn't just another relationship, or another girl. She isn't like...a girl that I would use and then move on with. We just...have so much in common, and we seem to have a good connection. We never fought before. And, she doesn't even know what a boyfriend is...oh my god I feel so stupid. Drew, what the fuck am I doing?"

He laughed and said, "Man, you're under a spell. Woman do this to fuck with our minds, and you know what. It works."

I shook my head and said, "I really like Clare...I do. I really like her, but she doesn't know enough. It's like I have the need to teach her every thing she doesn't know. But, I don't seem to mind...why don't I mind? It's like I keep asking myself why I keep going over to her house every day...as I walk to her house."

"It's because you like her. You have feelings for her right?" Drew asked me sipping his coffee.

I nodded.

"She's always on your mind?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Okay, I know I don't know exactly where you're coming from, but I kind of have a clue. You like her, therefore you will do anything to teach her. You'll do anything to get her to your level. You enjoy spending time with her, even when she is kind of clueless, am I right?"

I nodded and smirked knowing I do enjoy every minute of spending time with Clare.

My eyes closed, and I imagined myself in Clare's room. I imagined myself kneeling by her bedside, and stroking my fingers through her curly hair. I'd inhale her sent and whisper sweet things in her ears as she slept. She would whisper my name, causing a smirk to appear across my face.

"Hello! Earth to fucking Eli!" Drew whined pulling me out of my trance.

"Sorry, sorry, keep going, I'm listening..." I told him my sentence trailing off.

Drew sighed and said, "Fuck man, I swear it's like I'm talking to a fucking wall with you." I smirked, and he continued, "My best advice for you, is to keep hanging around her. She seems to be working magic on you in a way. I haven't seen you upset in two weeks. Ever since you met this Clare girl. I should be obligated to meet her one day."

I laughed, and then, bing, I just received a brain boner.

"Drew, you're a fucking genius! I could ask Clare out on a double date with you and Ali. Please, please, please, please, please!" I begged him placing my hands in a prayer like gesture giving him puppy dog eyes and curling my lip down.

"Are you seriously giving me the puppy dog eyes right now?" He asked.

I smiled nodding, and said, "Please, it's not like Ali has any friends. She isn't friends with anyone besides me, you, and me and you."

He laughed and said, "I'll think about it."

"Think of it this way, Clare gets a couple of hours of interaction with you guys, and it's a win win for both of us. Clare learns a couple of girl things, and you get it in when you get home. Sound good?" I asked him pouting.

"That would get me an opportunity of acting like a total sweetheart and then I would most likely get it in...so, I guess I'm in," Drew told me continuing, "Oh and by the way, Ali isn't friends with any girls because evil rumors spread quickly in school when you're friends with girls. But, I'll describe the whole situation with Clare and about she is clueless to simple things, and I'm sure she'd trust Clare."

I nodded and asked, "So, tomorrow night sound good? We can...go to the beach?"

Drew shook his head and said, "Beach is so...public. Why not the mall? It's supposed to be like ninety eight degrees tomorrow. I don't want to fry on a beach. I want to eat my fat ass off at a food court in the mall and then just follow Ali as she goes through stores quicker than air travels."

I laughed and said, "Fine with me, maybe I'll treat Clare to anything she wants. Clothes... Jewelry...Food..."

"Dude, stop, you're going to make me look like shit," Drew told me.

I said, "Well, I'm not the asshole that spent my working money from the whole year on porn."

Drew sighed in defeat and said, "Eh, it was a special edition."

The vein on the left side of my neck twitched, and I smirked. "Dude, too much info, just meet us at the food court in the mall at one."

He nodded, and I slapped his hand and said, "I'll text you."

"Oh baby, can't wait for your sext," Drew told me grinning, licking his lips, and pulling out his phone.

I took out my cellphone, placing it over my jeans in a gesture that I was taking a picture of my nuts and made a beeping nose. "Sent," I whispered grinning at him.

People around us started staring and I deepened my voice and said, "I'll see ya tomorrow bro," before storming out of the Dot knowing all eyes were on me.

Even though, I didn't give a flying fuck in space about people's opinions...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

_"Hey Clare, haven't heard from you today, hope you're okay. _

_Listen, my friend Drew and his girlfriend want to meet _

_you tomorrow around one in the afternoon. If you would _

_like to join me, with my friends, I'm sure you'd like them._

_Please Come, and besides it's more time to bond with me. (;_

_-Eli." _

I smiled quickly replying and telling him I'd have to ask my parents first. Even though my parents were letting me spend two hours with Eli, in my house, in my room, with the door open when they were here, I still needed permission to leave the house.

I gripped my phone in my hand, quickly walking down my steps, "Mom! Dad!"

"Yes, sweetheart," my parents hollered from the kitchen.

I hated the uncomfortable silence between your parents and you when your too nervous to ask your question.

"Yes Clare?" My mom asked helping my dad make dinner.

I opened my mouth and said, "Um, Eli, wants to um, take me out. He asked me to go out to the mall with him and his friends."

My dad covered his mouth with his hand, contemplating on whether to let me go or not. "You know how we feel about this Clare, Eli's a nice boy and all but a lot can happen at the mall sweetheart. We don't want to risk it," my mom told me.

I sighed in frustration, "Eli will protect me. Nothing's going to happen."

"How do you know that Clare? What are you psychic? You can't predict bad things that happen," my father contorted harshly.

"Yeah Clare, you can't predict the future," Fitz mocked my dad walking by.

I giggled and said, "Please, Eli won't let anything bad happen to me."

The last time I actually went out with Eli, my parents weren't home, so since they were back, I would have to keep asking until they say "yes."

I wasn't giving up.

"Yeah, dad, come on, Eli's a good guy. Seriously, their's a true man behind that guyliner," he told my dad.

Guyliner? I questioned in my head but chose to ignore.

"Please dad, I really want to go, it's just for an afternoon and I'll have my phone on me in case anything happened," I told him pouting trying to convince him.

My mom nodded, and interrupted my dad's negative thoughts and said, "Okay sweetheart, you can go with Eli tomorrow. On one condition."

"Anything!" I screeched in excitement.

"Whenever we call you, you have to pick up unless we won't let you out again," she told me.

I nodded and said, "I'll answer every call, I promise."

* * *

** ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Yeah, she told me she's allowed to go," I told Drew over the phone while browsing the web because their was nothing else better to do.

Drew sighed and said, "Ali texted me saying she'd love to go. Dammit."

"What? Wasn't that the plan?" I asked him with confusion.

Drew laughed and asked, "Have you ever gone shopping with Ali Bhandari?"

I shook my head, signing into Facebook, "No, but you introduced me to her twice she seems like a nice girl. Besides, you've been dating her for what two years?"

"Yeah, I know, I love her man, but it's just when it comes to shopping with her it's like I want to put the "stand back 500ft" shirt on her."

I laughed in his total silence being serious.

"Oh, oh it can't be that bad," I told him wincing at Johnny's status on Facebook.

_"With Jules 3 time alone with her is just what I need(;"_ I remained calm as I finished reading this status that made me want to barf.

I ignored Drew talking and he screamed at me, "Dude! Hello!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening," I told him suddenly feeling upset.

"Johnny's status?" Drew questioned as if he was in the room with me.

I held my head up, putting my phone on speaker phone, and placing both hands on the side of my face.

"Why does she keep having to be mentioned? Every where I go, except Clare's, Julia has to be brought up. Relationships suck," I hissed at Drew.

I hit my head on my laptop causing a hundred things to pop up and make noses that I chose to ignore.

"Man, this is why we are going out tomorrow, we aren't going to think about Julia. Tomorrow you're all mine," he told me as I started laughing.

I had to give Drew credit. Whenever I was upset, or just needed someone to listen to me, he was their to make everything better. Even when I'm at my lowest, Drew is there. Through thick and thin, with Julia or other girls that have broken my heart before, he was there.

I sighed and said, "Oh baby. Now I can't wait."

"Alright man, mom's being a cock block got to go to bed," he said quickly hanging up.

My eyes scanned the status again. My heart dropped into my stomach.

Ya know what Julia...suck this.

_Eli : Can't wait to go out with Clare tomorrow 3 Spending time with you means the world to me. There is no need to wish on stars anymore because my wish has already come true (; _

Status Uploaded.

I hope Julia get's pregnant.

That would make me laugh, and make her suffer.

Ew, imagine Johnny naked.

I shivered and ran to the bathroom quickly vomiting into the garbage...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

Why does Eli always insist on texting me adorable things before I go to bed.

It would keep me awake until he would finally fall asleep.

I looked down at my cell phone, as it vibrated from a new text from Eli.

_"Within you Clare, I feel like I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again. -Eli." _

I couldn't compare to the way Eli treat's me.

My heart beat skyrocketed as the text from Eli echoed through my head.

I went on Google, this search engine sight on the internet and typed in "adorable quotes."

My eyes analyzed each quote trying to pick the perfect one for Eli. Oh! One about stars...Eli always compares me to a wishing star, why not compare him to it?

I quickly grabbed my phone and sent him the quote.

_"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, I would have the whole night sky in the palm of my hand. -Clare" _

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

GEEZ, **4,230 WORDS**. CARRIED AWAY MUCH?

So, did I portray the ideal dream boyfriend (Eli) in this? HOPE SO!

I'm sorry if it was too long, but I just...I couldn't stop. Bad Habbit lol.

I'm sorry, I just really...LOVE this story. Like, It just makes me so contempt and happy.

So, did I get at least one "AW?"

Hope so (;

*I have decided that I will upload this story every Saturday because I really love to take my time with it, not rush anything, and the chapter seems to come out better. So, until next Saturday (;

**105 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **

**PLEASE REVIEW, MAYBE SAY WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD/WANTS TO HAPPEN! WHO KNOWS MAYBE I'LL USE YOUR IDEA?**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY YOU GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED, I DO THIS STORY ONCE A WEEK BC WELL I WANT IT PERFECT! HAS ANYONE SEEN THE PROMO FOR NEXT WEEK WITH ELI AND A GUN? MY PREDICTION: HE IS SHOOTING HIS REFLECTION. ALRIGHTIE WELL, IN THE MEAN TIME TRY AND RELAX AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. TRUST ME IT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL OOEY AND GOOEY AND ALL THAT GOOD SHIT! LOL. ALRIGHT, PLEASE ENJOY THE EIGHTH CHAPTER OF I WISH...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 8**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I looked out Eli's passenger car window, playing with my fingers nervously.

"Clare, why are you so nervous? They'll love you," Eli told me wrapping his arm around me as we drove to the mall.

I didn't know why, but I just wanted to make friends on this outing. And, if they didn't like me, then I would just be stuck with Eli. Not like that is bad, because I like being around Eli but I have read on the internet that girls always need at least one friend who's a girl.

I've read that it's always good to have a girl to share secrets with, talk about guys with, and just know someone that know's where you are coming from.

I can't talk about Eli, to Eli.

It would just defeat the whole purpose.

"I just want them to like me that's all, I mean your other friend hated me and I just told her my name," I told Eli sighing.

Eli's car came to a complete stop at the side of the highway at a rest stop.

"Eli, what are we doing here? I thought we were going to the mall," I told him looking around seeing nothing what so ever.

He looked around, and then his eyes locked on mine.

"Clare, listen to me, listen to me good when I say this to you," he told me his voice turning firm. "Anything that Julia called you, or anything she said to you, does not mean a thing. She's a messed up girl who couldn't let go of our relationship we had together. And, she was definitely never a true friend if anything."

I nodded and I said, "Sorry for bringing her up."

"I just want to have a good time today Clare," he told me a tear dripping from his eye.

I leaned in and kissed Eli on the cheek and said, "Then, let's have a good time."

...

...

At the mall

...

...

Eli and I sat next to each other in this place called "Nathans" in the mall. It smelt like nauseating fried food. I looked down at the table and Eli wrapped his arm around me giving me a reasuring smile. His left hand traced the outlining of my shirt, sending these odd chills up my spine.

"They should be here any second," Eli told me smirking.

I sighed, and asked, "Do I look alright? Do you think they'll like me? Be honest."

"Clare, you look beautiful, they will definitely like you. Stop being such a worry wart," Eli told me sipping his water.

Worry wort?

No comment.

I nodded and looked down at my hand lying aimlessly on my leg.

Eli looked down, and interlocked his left hand with my right.

"There they are," Eli said as I saw a tall boy, quite buff, with spiky hair, and I guess his girlfriend. She was short, like my height, long brown hair, and a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Ali," she told me smiling holding a hand out.

She was much nicer than Julia. I can already say one good thing about her.

I held out my hand and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Clare."

The tall boy held out a hand and said, "So, this is Clare. The one that Eli has been talking about non stop."

I smiled and said, "I guess that's me."

They sat down in the booth, directly across from us.

Eli and Drew did this weird handshake that made Ali and I giggle.

It became silent, and Ali asked, "So, Clare we've heard a lot about you from Eli."

"Oh really?" I asked her glancing at Eli.

Eli's face turned a tint of pink and Drew said, "Well, you are quite the talk on the town. Whenever I'm with him, he won't shut up about you. So, you must be some pretty amazing girl."

Ali gave him a glare, and she said, "Don't get any ideas."

Eli stroked my left bicep, calming me down as Ali began to talk.

"So, are you going to start Degrassi in September?" She asked me smiling and continuing before I could answer,"Because, I can really use a friend."

I looked down at the table, and I said, "U-um, I don't know yet. Still have to convince the parents."

She nodded and said, "Well, in the meantime, me and you can get shopping and Eli and Drew can go to the arcade."

Ali excitedly got up, approaching me, and gripping my hand lightly in hers getting me to rise and rip me away from Eli.

"That sound's good," I told Eli.

Drew and Eli looked at each other and nodded.

Eli smirked, and asked Ali hesitantly, "Before you go, can I talk to Clare for a second?"

Ali nodded as we separated and Eli smirked at me.

Eli pulled out his wallet and started to pull out three twenty dollar bills.

I placed my hand over his money and said, "Eli, put that away. I don't want your money."

"Clare, I offered to bring you here, I'm not going to let you pay for your stuff," he told me as I shook my head still not agreeing.

He sighed, holding the twenty's in his hands and I said, "Thank you for agreeing with me."

Eli nodded, kissing me on the cheek, and I felt his hand go on the side of my purse. I ignored it and hugged him before approaching Ali once again.

"Where to?" I asked her as she eyed me up and down grinning oddly...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"You sure know how to pick em' Eli," Drew told me downing his fourth hot dog.

I laughed and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well she's hot for one thing, I mean did you see the legs with her skirt, damb," Drew told me taking a breather.

I scanned the people walking around and asked, "Can you at least keep your dirty thoughts to yourself?"

He nodded, "Will do."

"But seriously man, she's cute, I'm sure she's dependable, she's caring, and has this very nervous look to her face. Which means, she likes you. So, you found the right girl, finally!" Drew hollered as everyone stared at us.

My eyes averted to the girls across from us who were staring at Drew and I.

They giggled every time I smirked at Drew.

Well, this is awkward.

"Yeah I know man, she is one of a kind," I told him my sentence drifting off.

Drew sighed and asked, "Creepy girls behind us at one o' clock?"

I nodded, "Man you know, you creep me out every time you do that. But, I got to give you props bro. Want to go find the girls? Stalk them? See what they are up to."

Drew nodded, "I would love to."

As Drew threw out his garbage, and Drew waved over to the girls.

"Goodbye Ladies," Drew said quickly exiting Nathans as we hysterically laughed. Drew and I never seize to attract attention. We are just...so hot. We can't help it.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Thank's for helping me pick out all of these clothes," I told Ali as I almost fell trying to balance myself with the heap of clothes in my arms.

Ali laughed and said, "No problem Clare, I love to shop. And, I love helping people pick out clothes, it's my forte."

"Um, I really want to say thanks, but I don't think I can afford all of this," I told her knowing the money from my parents wouldn't cover all of this.

She grinned, sighing, and said, "Give me the clothes, check your purse."

I nodded, handing her the clothes and said, "I don't really see a point as to checking my purse because I know their isn't more than-." I cut myself off looking at the three twenty dollar bills that Eli had in his hand earlier.

"It's the classic Clare, you tell him oh no no I don't need money, then they say okay, and he hugs you while placing the money in your purse. Drew used to do that all the time when we first started dating but now he just hands me money so I'll be quiet," she told me laughing.

I asked, "Um, I kind of feel stupid asking you this but what do you do with Drew when you...well, date?"

Ali giggled and then said, "I'll explain everything...after we pay for these clothes."

I helped Ali carry the mountain of clothes to the register. After the lady behind the register added up all the clothing prices, placing them in bags, she smiled and said the total was sixty eight forty two. I pulled out Eli's money and my parents which covered the bill.

Ali and I walked to a nearby bench outside the store and I sat with the bags next to me.

"Okay Clare, dating is actually simple. First off, it's totally normal to fight in a relationship. At first, it's very slow paced. You know, he takes you out on a date, a kiss on the cheek. You know the usual. Then, as your relationship progresses the feeling of being together is just so strong that you love to be around them and talk to them all the time. In Drew and I's relationship we are like...best friends except, he's a guy and I'm a girl. But, a relationship is more than talking and bonding, it's also physical."

"Physical?" I asked confused.

She sighed and smiled, "Yes, it's like more than kissing. More than a peck on the cheek. More than...the simple stuff. It's a way to show each other how much you love each other."

I mouthed an "oh," trying to pretend I knew what she was saying, even though I didn't.

"Did your parents ever teach you biology Clare?" She asked me as I tried to remember.

"No," I mumbled looking down at my interlocked fingers.

She was about to talk when she was rudely interrupted by strange boys who sat next to us on each side. One of them wrapped their arm around me as I jolted up not liking anyone but Eli touching me.

"Someone's a little jittery," the boy said standing up getting closer to me.

Jittery?

No comment.

Once Again.

Ali looked at me and asked, "What do you guys want?"

I gulped as the boy stared me down. He looked at me and his hand touched my cheek and whispered, "A good time."

"Get your hands off of me," I mumbled pushing his chest from getting any closer. My hands pushed what felt like a bolder away from me.

Ali stood up grabbing my bag and handing it to me, "Come on Clare let's go."

I nodded as she linked her arm around mine and the boys continued to follow us.

"Just keep walking Clare, they'll stop following us soon. Our guys work like clockwork...wait for it," Ali said anticipating and hoping that Eli and Drew would turn the corner quickly.

As if on cue, I saw Eli and Drew appear, an angered expression spread across both boys faces.

"Hey, you guys alright? Where they bothering you?" Eli asked me glaring into my eyes waiting for an honest answer.

I was going to say "yes we're fine," but Ali said, "Johnny touched Clare." Before I could even protest Eli and Drew stormed passed us heading after the crowd of boys.

Ali quickly grabbed my arm and said, "Let them do what they have to do, we can't stop them now. Let's go to the car."

Once again, before I could tell her to stay with them and tell them not to fight or say anything, Ali linked her arm around mine as I looked back trying to see what was going on...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Hitting on my girlfriend, real tough Johnny, really tough," I told him shoving him.

Drew said, "Come on man, just relax don't do anything stupid."

I laughed and said, "You're right. He isn't worth my energy being waisted."

"Yeah, I had my hand halfway up her skirt in seconds, she's a keeper," Johnny contorted as I stopped in my tracks.

I swiftly turned around slamming my fist against Johnny's face, causing unnecessary attention.

"Don't fucking touch her, ever again, first Julia, now Clare, oh you have it coming my friend," I told him glaring as he covered his nose when blood started seeping through his hand.

I was about to fire when Drew grabbed my fist and pushed me back, "That's enough Eli. He's had enough."

My veins were pulsing with anger towards him.

First, he took Julia away from me. Now, he was trying for Clare. That's the perfect and ideal way to get back at me. It's getting what I love the most and taking it away.

That's the only way now.

Drew held me back and I said, "I'm done, I swear."

He nodded letting the tight grip he had on me go.

Drew forced my body to turn around and walk away from him. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to stop them.

"Come on man, you know he's just trying to get to your head," he told me as I wiped my useless tears away.

I sniffled, knowing that Johnny's plan worked on Julia, and knowing how naive Clare is, it might work on her too. This was too much. All I want is a girlfriend, like Clare, to love me. And, to have no one take her away from me.

I remember our first "date" sitting at the picnic, whispering sweet things in her ear, making her giggle in awe. That's all I wanted to do, is to make her happy.

"It's a fucking shame that I let him get to my head," I told him as we started to walk through one of the stores while heading to the car...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So...what you're saying is that once a month, girls get...a period, which is like an excuse to be more moody and annoying towards guys like...Eli," I told Ali repeating what she had told me.

Ali was very good at distracting me from worrying about Eli.

"Yes Clare, and, you're sixteen so expect it pretty soon," she told me grinning.

"Does it hurt?" I asked her.

She tilted her head from side to side and said, "Sometimes."

Great.

Pain.

Just what I needed.

I giggled and said, "You know, I have never hung out with a girl before. It's nice for a change. I mean I like hanging out with Eli, don't get me wrong. But, it's nice to know someone that can compare to me. You know?"

She nodded and said, "Exactly Clare. You know, you're the first girl I've ever said more than a sentence too without getting into a fight with them."

I gulped and asked, "Really? Because, you seem like a nice person."

"I am, but I never really trust anyone until I've known them for years. But, you seem kind of different from girls at school. Eli was right, you are different, but in a good way," she told me laughing.

Ali said, "By the way, the whole thing with Eli and Drew today, guys do that a lot. They over protect you. But, don't take it to heart, it's just a way of telling you they care about you."

"Eli care's about me?" I questioned her statement.

"Oh Clare, you have no idea," she told me looking out the window alarmed noticing the two boys walking out of the mall smiling and laughing like nothing happened.

Ali and I became quiet as Eli slipped behind the wheel and Drew slid into the passenger seat.

I glanced out the window and Eli clicked his seatbelt in and said, "Sorry about that. I hope you guys weren't waiting long."

We shook our heads and said, "No. Not at all."

Eli smiled, glancing at me through the rear view mirror, and said, "Alright so I'll drop these two off and then you, okay?"

I nodded, "Sure."

On the way home, Ali and I exchanged phone numbers, and she gave me Drew's number incase of an emergency. Ali and I kept rambling on and on in the backseat as Eli and Drew contemplated on which fast food restaurant had the best French fries.

When the car came to a complete stop, about ten to twenty minutes later, Ali smiled at me and said, "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yes, but I had a really nice time today, It was nice meeting you," I told her smiling as she wrapped her arms around me and then letting go to open the door.

"Bye Clare, I hope to hear about you soon," Drew said smiling at Eli sarcastically.

When both doors closed I glanced out the back window and Eli sighed, "You can sit in the front if you want."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face, and said, "No, I'm fine back here."

Eli looked at me, and then quickly unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face me.

"Are you okay Clare?" He asked me.

I nodded.

He took my tone of voice as a hint to not ask and just drive me home...

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Eli asked me as I traced circles on his hand sitting next to him in his parked car in the passenger seat.

I nodded, "It's just, I learned a lot today...and I, I don't know..."

My eyes bulged looking at Eli's knuckles.

Their was a tint of red stained on the middle of them.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked him.

Eli quickly pulled his hand away and said, "Nothing."

"Did you...did you hurt that kid from the mall Eli?" I asked him as he glanced out of the car nervously rubbing his knuckles.

Eli gulped and said, "See the thing is Clare, when someone touches you...and it isn't me their is something in my head that clicks. It's like...an instinct. Like, predator and prey. It's like I have this instinct of protecting you. I don't want you getting involved with the wrong people."

"Well...what if you're the wrong people?" I asked him.

He shook his head and said, "Trust me, I'm the good kind of people."

"Said the guy with blood stained on his hands," I told him sighing.

Eli laughed and said, "Clare the only reason I have this kids blood on my hands is because...well I can't really explain it Clare. You don't know."

"That's right Eli, I don't know, and that's the problem," I told him sighing and glancing out the window just wanting to leave.

He gripped the steering wheel and said, "Clare, I don't want to fight. I just...we had a good day, and that guy just had to ruin it."

"Eli, he didn't ruin anything, I didn't mind, I mean I did. But, I got over it Eli. You have to not hold grudges on people. They'll learn from their mistakes on their own time," I told him gripping his hand in mine.

I gulped as awkward silence filled the air.

Eli sighed, gripping my hand, and said, "You know..what my mom told me when Julia and I were having relationship problems? I mean, I was going through a rough time with Julia at one point. I was always pissed off because she would come up with these reasons to get mad at me for no reason, bottom line not a good time. So, I was talking to my mom one day and I asked her...How can I find the right woman for me?"

Eli seemed to use the question towards me in his statement.

I smiled and asked, "Well, what did she say?"

Eli smirked and said, "She told me not to worry about finding the right girl, but becoming the right man."

I glanced at Eli, gulping nervously, and moved my right hand behind his head bringing his face close to mine.

My lips quivered as Eli got antagonizingly close to my lips.

"I think...you're going to be the perfect man Eli," I whispered as Eli nodded leaning in to kiss me.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 8

So,** Like/Dislike**

Clare has finally met the "protective" side of Eli.

Hmhm, will she be able to handle it?

We shall see.

_**Please Review for next chapter! (;**_

Until Next Saturday!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS! SO, FIRST OFF, I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! I JUST FINISHED WRITING IT AND IT'S LIKE 2AM, SO, IF THEIR IS ANY MISTAKES..PLEASE, JUST IGNORE IT HA-HA. ALRIGHT, LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY THE NINTH CHAPTER OF I WISH...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** BY THE WAY THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! PLEASE, REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! ALSO, I HAVE A LOT TO OFFER WITH THIS STORY BECAUSE IT'S SO...WELL, INTERESTING.

OKAY LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY!

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 9**

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I've never felt like this before.

I laid on my bed, tossing and turning as I tried to find a position that wouldn't put me in pain. But, no matter what I tried each side would give me pain.

"Ah," I groaned when I tried to get up and move but the tension in my lower back cause more pain than I've ever experienced before.

I guess I was louder than I thought because when I groaned, I apparently woken up my brother who came storming into my room, holding a bat.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his face showing a state of alarm and his hair tousled in the air.

I growled, holding back a laugh, and sighed, "My stomach..my lower stomach hurts."

If I had to describe the feeling, I couldn't. It wasn't a pain caused by over eating, or falling on my stomach the wrong way. It was this indescribable feeling that wasn't going away. I hated when you couldn't describe pain, because then the person trying to help you couldn't explain how to fix you.

"Oh god, it's that time," Fitz said and he walked out of the room calling my mom's name.

What was going on with me? Was I hurt?

My mom came walking in and kneeling next to the bed, and rubbed my arm gently, "Honey, honey your going to have to stand up."

"What? Why? What's wrong with me?" I asked hissing in slight pain from standing.

My mother ripped the blankets off my bed, and my eyes opened widely seeing blotches of blood all over my sheets. My heart raced so fast, why wasn't I dying? Why was I able to stand? If I don't recall when you get stabbed and shed blood, you can't breathe and get dizzy and...well, die.

"Mom what's wrong with me?" I ask her rubbing circles in my back trying to ease the pain.

My mom groaned while ripping the sheets off and said, "It's your period honey, just wait a second. I'll clean your bed first, get you new sheets. In the meantime, get new clothes from your bottom draw, take a shower, and change all your clothes. Oh and put your dirty one's in the hamper. Then, just wait in the bathroom."

I nodded, doing exactly what my mom told me, in that order.

"Alright sweetheart, you see this," she pointed to a box of things called "Pads."

Who in God's name would name something so... disgusting?

"Yeah, I might be in pain but I can still see," I retorted and my mom said, "Well, you have to put this over your underwear."

My eyebrows tightened together and I asked, "Why?" My mother took it upon herself knowing I wouldn't do it right to place the so called "pad" onto my underwear. After my mom was done, I gently rose my underwear up my legs and immediately felt the worst uncomfortable feeling ever.

This..."pad" felt dry, gross, and...itchy.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked my mom as tears started to come slowly down my eyes.

My mother giggled, and wiped the tear down my face, "You're becoming a woman Clare, it's all part of...life."

"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked her gripping my stomach tightly as I sat down on my bed and my mother tucked me under the blankets.

I smiled at her and she said, "Don't worry, it's just the first couple of times you get it. But, then it get's better."

This was going to happen more than once.

Dang.

"Mom, I just want to sleep," I told her as I faced the wall and drifted into an aching sleep...

* * *

I groaned when I heard a slight vibration in my ear that grew louder and louder and louder...

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud slapping my hand down on the table beside my bed searching for my phone to shut it off.

When I finally grabbed it, I flinched when the light gleamed into my eyes and I squinted trying to read the message on the screen.

_"Hey Clare, maybe I can take you out today, perhaps we can call it a second date? I don't know, I have a place to show you I think you'd love. -Eli."_

Once I finished reading I used my fingers to try and let Eli down as easy as possible because their was no way in hell I was going to get up from this bed and do anything today. All I intended on doing was blasting my air conditioner, eating ice cream, and snuggling in my blankets.

Sound good? Yes it does.

_"Sorry Eli, I'm just feeling...um, really crappy today, I don't think I can. -Clare."_ I sighed when I texted him the rejection message knowing I already felt guilty because I always loved spending time with him and not spending a day without him might drive us both insane.

We've grown so close, and this would be the first day apart.

I placed my phone down and got up to pee when I heard my phone vibrating obnoxiously loud and I groaned.

When it continued, I knew it was a phone call and walked back to pick it up.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Eli asked in a nervous tone.

It was too early in the morning for nervous Eli.

"No Eli, I'm just very tired, my stomach hurts, and I'm just not up to one of our urban adventures.." I told him as he let out a gentle laugh and my heart fluttered at the sound of his voice.

I sighed and Eli asked, "Do you think it's the Flu or stomach bug?"

"I don't know Eli, all I know is that I get it more than once and it'll stop hurting after a couple of times," I told him and he immediately stopped naming all the sicknesses in the world and became silent. Since when is Eli ever silent?

"Eli, you okay?" I asked him and he sighed over the line, "I'm fine. I'm guessing you got your...monthly gift for the first time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him and he laughed, "I'll be over in a half hour."

I bit my lip and said, "Eli wai-," before I could protest he hung up and I knew their was no stopping him when he was on a roll. I give Eli credit because whenever he put his mind to something he wouldn't give up until her got his way and I admire him for that.

After peeing, successfully taking care of my feminine problem and changing into a short and tang top I waited lazily for Eli to bang on the door.

I rested on my bed, closing my eyes, and before I knew it I had drifted off into a sleep, again...

* * *

"Mm?" I whimpered when I felt a gentle cold hand touch my bicep.

"It's me Clare," I heard a whisper in my right ear, feeling warm breath go down my back and I instantly knew it was Eli.

I opened my eyes, "Eli, your here. How long have you been here?"

Eli smirked and I tried to sit up and he placed his hand over my back, "You can stay sleeping, it's alright, I just want to make sure you're alive."

I giggled as his cold fingertips brushed up against my heated relieved skin.

"Does it hurt? Your back?" Eli asked nervously as he placed his ice cold hand over the lower part of my back. My heart picked up an erratic pace as his right hand started to trace circles on my back. I sighed in content, loving the feeling of his hands on me.

"It does hurt a little," I whispered as I buried my face in my cold pillow and smiled when the pressure being pushed on my back had caused some relief to my pain.

I gasped and Eli immediately pulled his hand away and asked, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

"No Eli, it felt really good, please...don't stop," I whispered as he smiled and placed the pressure back on my lower back.

I giggled as he was two minutes into his motions and continuously relieved me of this indescribable pain.

"You know, you keep this up I'm going to have to make you stay here," I told him and he smirked as he used his fingertips to scratch my back from the right side of my hip to the left.

Since my mouth was closed, I tried to speak with my mouth closed and it just make a muffled sound that made Eli's smirk to form into a...grin.

"What's so funny?" I asked him and he smiled, "Nothing."

I remained silent, dropping the subject because I knew I wouldn't be able to win a fight in these conditions.

"How did you get up to my room anyway? I mean, without going through my mom, dad, and brother and not getting shot," I stated as Eli gripped the sides to my hips and inched me closer to him as he continued to trace his smooth hands over my skin.

"I have my ways Edwards, don't doubt me," he told me laughing.

I sighed and asked, "No seriously?"

"Will you stop whining and just enjoy my magic hands?" He asked breathing through his nose which made his cool breath touch the skin on my back.

I shivered from the connection and Eli giggled, "Cold Edwards?" I didn't want to admit it, but, besides Eli's hands that hadn't left my back since he got here, I was freezing.

"Yeah, kind of," I whispered and he asked sarcastically, "Guess we are just going to have to do something about it now won't we?"

Eli got up without warning and collapsed on the other side of my bed.

"Eli what are you doing?" I screeched as I moved onto my side, facing Eli, as he leaned on his right arm.

His eyes gleamed into mine and he said, "You can move closer, I don't bite...hard."

I giggled as I hesitantly mover closer to Eli. I liked getting close to Eli but, I just wasn't in the mood for kissing. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and rest, and I think sleeping in Eli's arms would definitely get me a good couple of solid hours.

Eli opened his arms so I snuggled into his chest and he interlocked his fingers with mine.

"You know Clare, to the world, you might be one person, but, to that one person...you might be the world," Eli whispered in my ear as I listened to him.

He would always do this, when I was tired he would whisper cute quotes in my ear to make me fall asleep in his arms and then when I finally fell asleep he would say the quote that means the most and...I would never hear it.

I closed my eyes and Eli pecked me on the cheek, "The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer."

My cheeks flushed even though I was so exhausted and was probably half way out of it.

"A boy is a magical creature you can lock him out of your workshop, but you can't lock him out of your heart. You can get him out of your study, but you can't get him out of your mind," he whispered into my ear causing me to smile.

"Eli if you keep this up I'm never going to fall asleep," I told him laughing and he smirked, "Alright, Alright, I'm done. I'll let you sleep."

He wrapped his arms around me tighter as I wrapped my right arm around his torso as Eli's right hand rubbed circles on my lower back. I breathed out, closing my eyes, and loving the feeling of Eli's hands on me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as my mind started to drift, and my mind had turned thoughtless...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I watched Clare as she breathed lightly and slept in my arms.

I felt bad for her, I mean, it must be hard on her getting her period and all and not actually knowing what was wrong with her. So, I took it upon myself to just come over to her house and wrap my arms around her knowing that my presence would make her feel better.

Just watching her sleep made me yawn and my eyes lids felt strangely heavy.

I wasn't tired, I was wide awake two seconds ago. I guess the environment made me very tiresome as I closed my eyes lightly and just listened to the air conditioner.

Clare was just so mesmerizing to look at and I just didn't want to let my eyes close. The sight of a girl like Clare as she slept calmly and contently in my arms, I smirked at the sight. Julia was never like this. When I wanted to help her during "her time of the month," she would scream at me and tell her it was none of my business and that if I touched her she would call the police and report me for sexual assault.

I sighed, smirking, and taking a mental note for myself that Clare's weakness was back rubs.

My eyes drooped once again and I growled, but, not too loudly hoping I wouldn't wake Clare.

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better...than your dreams," I whispered kissing her on the forehead and pulling her closer to my body as my eyes sealed shut...

* * *

**LIKE/DISLIKE? **

Sorry I haven't uploaded in SO LONG!

Forgive me?

_**Review if you want the next chapter! **_

_**116 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Chapter 10

WOW! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I'M REALLY GLAD YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M JUST LETTING YOU KNOW I HAVE A _**TWITTER (TheCliffyG) **_IF YOU FOLLOW ME, YOU'LL GET LOTS OF UPDATES ON WHEN THIS STORY WILL BE UPDATED, AS WELL AS OTHERS...OKAY, LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY THE TENTH CHAPTER OF I WISH...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 10 **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I smiled, tossing my last feminine product into the garbage until next month.

"Done," I mumbled while smiling and placing a red dot on the day I got my period. I scribbled in the circle and huffed out loud when I was done.

This was a tough week, but, I will give Eli credit, he didn't leave me side. And, the only time he did it was so I could use the bathroom. My parents had become more accepting of Eli because they knew, just as well as Fitz's girlfriend that Eli was not going anywhere...any time soon.

I smiled looking down at the text from Eli I had received last night, but fell asleep before I could ever read it,

_Seeing you upset this whole week actually made me cry last night because I couldn't cheer you up, and I remembered a quote I read in the library one day...um, here it is. _

_"Never frown, even when you're sad, because you never know when someone is falling in love with your smile."_

_Too Cheesy? Sorry, but you really bring the softy out of me. Hope your dreams are full of me, me, and me :) _

_-Eli_

My face started to burn up and I texted him back saying I was awake and was wondering if he wanted to spend time together. I sighed, turning the air conditioner up and letting the cool air fill my room.

I jolted when my brother came into my room crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked him sympathetically.

He sat next to my bed, Indian style (as Eli would say), and asked, "Can I trust you not to tell mom or dad anything I tell you?"

I nodded.

"Last night me and Darcy, the girl from the library, and you know we are dating,right?Right. So anyway, she wanted to...she wanted to go further than just, kissing," Fitz told me looking into my eyes and a tear dripped down his prickly face.

"I didn't know what to do," he whispered.

"What do you mean by go further? How far can you go?" I asked him smiling knowing he was just overreacting.

He sighed and said, "I can't talk about this with you. Forget it."

"Fitz, wait," I whined when my phone buzzed and I gripped his arm wanting him to tell me his problems.

My brother and I, no matter what would always talk to each other about everything as if he was my best friend. I just didn't see his problem about not telling me about this Darcy girl and whatever the hell happened between them.

Fitz glared at me, ripping his arm out of my light grip, and I asked, "You always tell me your problems Fitz. Why are you suddenly shutting me out of your life?"

He smiled and turned around, "Clare we aren't isolated kids anymore, I have better things to do than cry over something as stupid as being physical with my girlfriend and to tell you about it. You're my sister Clare, I love you, but, we need to just...keep our distance especially when it comes to telling each other secrets that should never be told. Just forget about it. Coming in this room was a mistake."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as my phone buzzed again.

"Clare! Fitz! What's going on here?" My mother asked interrupting our verbal fight and I ran back into my room, grabbing my cellphone and I said, "I was just leaving."

I marched out of my house, my mother calling my name out frantically as I just kept walking further and further away from_** there. **_

I kept my head down, moving quickly, where?

Honestly, I didn't know.

Why, because I didn't want to be in my house.

Tears streamed down my face and I bumped into someone and when our eyes met I asked softly, "Julia?"

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So, was she moody this whole week?" Drew asked me breaking me out of my texts to Clare.

He snapped his fingers in front of me and my eyes averted to him in a daring glare, "Can you please pull your ass out of your phone for two seconds and pay attention to me?"

"You sound worse than Clare this week," I smirked at Drew and he just laughed biting into his burger.

Drew threw his hand in the air, opening his mouth when he spoke, which resulted in hamburger bits going on my shirt, "I was asking you about how she acted and you wouldn't tell me!"

I sighed and glanced at my phone trying my best to pay attention to him, "She was better than Julia, I can say that. Julia used to hit me when it was around that time, but, Clare surprisingly did everything but hurt me. I mean, except for the time she lashed out on me for wearing a different cologne."

"Did you win the fight?" Drew asked.

"Duh, I always win," I said slapping his hand returning his open hand favor.

Drew finally stopped eating and he asked, "So, any Johnny-Julia drama?"

I smirked and said, "Not since the mall. But um, besides that, nope."

"You okay?" Drew asked taking me out of a trance.

I breathed out and my heart started racing really quickly, "Clare hasn't answered me in the past ten minutes and I'm just worried. What if Johnny got to her?"

"Or she could be wiping her ass, jeez man, relax. Just because she doesn't answer you every three seconds doesn't mean anything bad," he said causing my heart to go back to beating normally.

I glanced out the window, back down at my phone, and up at Drew.

"What if Julia got to her?" I asked getting up quickly and running out of the dot before thinking anything through...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Clare, right?" Julia asked me as I wiped the tears off my face.

I nodded and she asked, "Eli finally got too much?"

"No, why?" I asked shakily and she grinned.

Julia gestured me to sit down and I sat next to her on the sidewalk. She pulled out a tissue and whispered, "Here, take this."

I blew my nose gently into the tissue and she asked, "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Um, I don't really think I should tell you anything. Eli tells me-," she cut me off halfway through my statement and said, "Clare, I'm not going to force you to tell me anything. But, I'm here now and It's not like I'm going to tell anyone anything. I know you listen to everything Eli tells you and I respect that, but, doesn't it get a bit...suffocating sometimes?"

My eyes bulged and I shrieked, "He would never try and choke me! Who do you think he is?"

She giggled and said, "Not like that Clare, I mean like, he's around too much or hovering over you all the time."

I shook my head and smiled just thinking about Eli, "Actually, I think I like being suffocated by Eli, if that's really what it means. I mean, I don't know how you kissed someone else when you were dating. He's just so...amazing. I could never imagine doing anything like that to him."

She tossed her head back and let out a laughed, "Oh Clare, you really are naive. I wasn't getting enough...sexual attention from Eli, that's why I cheated on him."

"Isn't that kissing?" I asked blankly.

Julia shook her head and asked, "Clare, you seriously don't know what sex is?"

"Is it kissing?" I asked again.

She growled in frustration and shook her head, "It has something to do with kissing...but um, it's..."

Julia leaned over and whispered in my ear every dirty detail of..._**sex.**_

"People actually do that?" I asked, kind of disgusted.

She nodded and I said, "Now I know why Eli didn't do it with you. I mean, come on, who would want to do that...especially with like, you."

"What are you trying to say?" Julia hissed.

I stood up and said, "Nothing, nothing, it's just verbal diarrhea. Sorry, this is just...a lot to take in at once."

She grinned and got up, "All Eli wants from you...is hot, dirty, sweaty sex and if you don't give that to him...he'll do the same thing to you and push you aside. He's going to give you the whole 'I love you so much, I can't live without you' card. You're just one more girl to cross of the list Clare, nothing more."

"How do you know? You've seen the list?" I asked her blandly.

Julia giggled, her face turning red and said, "I got to go Clare. But um, your welcome."

She ran off so quickly that when my eyes blinked, she was gone.

I shrugged my shoulders turning around and banging right into Eli.

"Oh shit Eli, you scared me!" I screeched holding my hand over my heart and trying to regain thought and balance.

Eli licked his lips and his chest heaved quickly, as if he just ran a 10K race.

"Why are you out here Clare? Why are you alone? You shouldn't be wandering around without anybody to protect you. Their are a lot of crazy people out here, you should have told me you were going out I would have-," I cut him off by placing my right hand over his heart and looked up at him, "Eli, I'm fine."

Eli gripped my right hand in his and placed it over his heart as he started to relax.

"Here, sit down Eli," I whispered as he nodded and sat down on the curb.

I smiled and traced lazy circles on his hand in an attempt to cause him to come back to earth and become content again.

"I-I just thought that when you didn't answer me that Julia or..or J-Johnny got to you," he whispered making eye contact with me.

He glared into my eyes as he waited for an honest answer. I never lied before, and I wasn't going to start now because that would just make this _"relationship"_ more complicated than it has to be.

"I talked to Julia," I whispered and his head shot up from staring at the floor and his eyes look slightly black.

"What?" Eli hissed as if he pretended he didn't hear me.

My face started to heat up and I whispered, "Julia talked to me."

Eli stood up and banged his two fists on the bark of a tree and turned around quickly and asked, "What she say to you? Clare, all that she told you is probably one hundred percent-," I cut him off this time and asked, "Bull shit?"

He nodded and slowly sat next to me, "Sorry, I just don't want you getting any wrong messages from me because of her."

"What messages?" I asked dumbfounded.

He smirked and said, "Never mind, just, please tell me what she told you."

I smiled at his nervousness and placed my hand hesitantly on his knee, "She told me about um...you being suffocating, and then she told me um..." I suddenly found my eyes staring down at Eli's lower half and my face heated up.

I felt like I had a one hundred and fifty degree fever.

"Clare, hello, spacing out much?" He asked giggling lightly.

I blinked a couple of times and I continued, "She told me about sex, Eli."

His eyes widened and then his hands turned into tense fists, "O-oh, did you ask her Clare?"

"Um, not really, but it was just a conversation that ended in...explaining 'that'," I told him and he nodded biting his lip.

An awkward silence filled the air as I gazed blankly at the sky. I know I was pretty pathetic when it came to life in general, but, this sex thing was really overwhelming to be explained in a matter of seconds. I mean, I had so many more questions.

"Any questions?" Eli asked and I bit my lip, holding back the tons of questions wanting to pour out of my mouth.

He sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder and I glanced up into his piercing green eyes, "Because if you have any questions, I can answer them." He cleared his throat and said, "That's only if you want me to."

I sighed, "Eli I think I've received enough information for today. But um, I do have one question."

"Swing away," he said smirking and I asked, "Swing what?"

He laughed lightly and said, "Clare, it's sarcasm. I thought you would have gotten used to it by now."

I smiled and said, "Okay, well anyway, I wanted to know um..."

"Do we have to do...sex?" I asked him my face heating up and my legs going numb.

Eli smirked and looked out into the sky and interlaced our hands together, "Clare, sex isn't really the term in my opinion. It's called "making love," and the reason why people like...us will do it, hopefully in the future. Wait, let me backtrack and explain."

I sighed as Eli continued, "So, basically making love is when two people, like you and I want to show each other...how much we love each other. It's the step that we both take, when we are ready. It's this intense, nerve wracking, ball breaking experience."

I giggled as Eli joined in with me and then immediately continued from where he stopped.

"But, I want you to know that I would never expect you to do anything...sexual in a long time. We have so much time to spend together and grow in this relationship. Time is the most magical thing we have in life. There is just so much of it...and I want to spend all the time in the world with you," Eli whispered pulling me closer to me and placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled and glanced up at him, "Glad to know that their is no pressure."

"No pressure what so ever," Eli said and our eyes locked.

"Can we still kiss?" I asked Eli.

He smirked.

Eli leaned in, his lips lining up with mine as my lips connected with his. His lips turned into a wide smirk when I opened my mouth slightly to let his tongue invade my mouth. When he did this, I gasped at the loss of breath and then smiled knowing that his warmth would quickly comfort me.

His hands were placed firmly at my waist as I slowly moved my hands behind his head and nipped at the small grips of hair in the back of his head.

This weird vibration in the back of his throat caused me to do the same, when suddenly Eli pulled away smiling.

I guess that's a yes.

"I got a quote I read this morning in the library," he said fishing into his pockets searching for this _"quote."_

My head slowly moved onto his shoulder, purposely leaning on it, and I smiled as the sun shined onto us.

"You really got to stop going to this library," I said jokingly.

Eli sighed in amazement and said, "Found it!"

"Read it!" I screeched and Eli cleared his throat and whispered, "Face me, please."

I complied to his orders by sitting up from his shoulder and glared at him, giving him my complete attention.

When we both calmed down and all we could hear was our heartbeats, Eli started to talk.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you I had no control over..."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

**Like/Dislike?**

So, how will Clare react?

Will she take Julia's words into consideration?

**PLEASE REVIEW :D IT'D BE NICE ;) **

**140 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER ;) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! This is a long enough chapter as it is so just enjoy the eleventh chapter of I wish...

**Warning:** I got really into the whole "I'll never leave you," thing..you'll understand what I mean..just read :D

Also, If their is grammar mistakes...sorry but i just wanted to put this up!

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 11 **

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I didn't know how to respond.

What do I say to him? He's staring at me, waiting for me to say something, but I had suddenly forgotten what I should say.

His words had left me speechless.

"I know you don't really know what love is-," I cut him off smiling and grabbing his hand gently. Eli glanced up into my eyes, his bangs falling in front of his face and I used my fingers to move them so I can see his piercing green eyes.

"Eli, if I know what love is, it's because of you," I told him while my heart pounded.

We remained silent, not saying a word and _"loving"_ every second of it. When none of us broke the silence, I had begun to get worried that what I said wasn't the right thing to say.

"S-sorry, sorry if I said something wrong," I whispered.

Eli's head shot up and he said, "N-no, you didn't say anything wrong Clare. I'm just in shock, because well, no one ever cared about me...as much as you seem to."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked not wanting to get him upset with my _stupid_ choice of words.

He shook his head and laughed, "Clare it's just a feeling I'm not used to yet. But, I assure you, it's a pretty good feeling..."

The sound of his voice was deep, gentle and soothing. It just made my body tingle in ways I never thought was possible. He glanced up at me and I quickly looked away, not wanting him to stare at me like he always would.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Eli asked breaking the silence.

I got up slowly and said, "I can walk home alone."

He flashed me the '_Are you crazy? I'm walking you home,'_ face and I smiled as he held out a hand.

I grabbed it as he gently pulled me up from the ground.

"Why do I always find myself being pulled up by you when I'm down?" I asked him and he smiled, "That's just how I roll."

I asked, "You roll?"

He laughed slightly and inched closer towards me.

My face heated up when Eli interlocked our hands together as we walked down the couple of blocks to my house. He would occasionally move closer to me so I could feel his bicep rub against my arm. I'd smile because the feeling of his arm would make me smile.

Once we reached my doorstep I whispered, "I don't want to go in."

"Family problems?" Eli asked concerned.

I sighed, "Yeah, but don't worry I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow Eli."

Before I could leave him, he gripped my hand tighter which caused me to bang into his chest, "O-oh sorry," I mumbled while regaining my balance.

He smirked and said, "If you need me to come over tonight, I will. Just shoot me a text, call me, scream for me, anything. You know it only takes me-," I cut off his nervous rant by placing my index finger over his lips and said, "Eli, I promise if I need a shoulder to cry on tonight, it'll be yours."

"Okay," Eli whispered and when he wouldn't let go of my hand once again I started to grow worried that our hands were permanently cemented together.

"You know you can't hold onto me forever, right?" I asked him.

He gulped and asked with a 'cocky tone' (as Eli would say), "Oh yeah, who says that I'm not capibale of never letting you go?"

"I don't know, who says it?" I asked him curiously since he always knows the answer to any question I ask him.

Eli smirked, leaning closer to me, our lips inches apart as my bottom lip quivered slightly, "I say I can handle any challenge, and if never letting you go is a challenge, then I accept it."

I leaned into Eli's lips as the butterfly's in my stomach exploded. I pushed Eli away when I felt my heart drop and I asked, "What did you do to me?"

He giggled and said, "Clare, I didn't do anything."

"I feel like my heart dropped into my stomach, Eli I think that's a problem that you caused! What is wrong with you?" I asked him feeling scared to ever feel that again. It was frightening, terrifying, and even...horrifying.

Eli balanced his hands on his knees as he laughed.

"You think this is funny Eli?" I asked him as he leaned up, his face going from a smirk to a straight line.

He couldn't help himself and his smirk came back as he started to talk, "Clare, I think that's...I think what you feel is love."

"Love? You mean what you feel?"

Eli nodded and he asked, "Pretty scary feeling, huh?"

I nodded, "Agreed."

"Do you want to feel it again?" Eli asked pushing me against my door and I nodded urgently while wrapping my right leg around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I've seen this in movies before, but never thought it could happen in real life.

He pressed his lips to my neck causing the butterfly's in my stomach to explode and my face heat up.

"Let's commit the perfect crime Clare," Eli whispered in my ear gently moving my leg down to it's original place by my other leg.

I smiled and said, "I don't kill people Eli."

"What about robbery?" He asked with his eyebrows tightening slightly to prove his point.

I laughed and asked, "What did you have in mind? What are we going to steal?"

Eli grabbed my right hand, placed it over his heart and whispered, "We'll commit the perfect crime, I'll steal your heart and you steal mine."

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"She has some family problems, I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," I told Drew about Clare as he bounced his basketball and then aimed for the backboard but completely missed, hitting a girl in the back of her head.

He looked at me, biting his lip and nodding his head up and down while holding his right thumb up enthusiastically. I shook my head, trying to hold back a smirk that was tearing through my face like a knife.

Drew did this occasionally when Ali and him go through a rough patch.

And, right now they were going through it.

He would flirt with other girls, but just to get revenge out of his system.

"Hey, sorry about that, my friend has really back aim," Drew stated to the girl as she completely ignored him and picked up the ball to fling it directly at his nuts.

I bursted out laughing, trying to hold it back, but I couldn't.

"Ah, fuck," Drew whined and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

She smiled and kneeled down beside him, "All guys like you are alike, missing a shot to hit a girl so you can flirt with them. Dude, you're pathetic, just go back to your girlfriend already."

I covered my mouth as the girl walked away, swaying her hips from side to side and I smirked, holding out my hand for a high-five.

The girl glared at me and I said, "Nice one." She smiled and slapped my hand before walking out of the park.

I walked slowly over to Drew who lay groaning on the floor, holding his nuts and moaning.

"Dude, that fucking hurt," he growled and I asked, "Are you going to talk to Ali now?"

"Where's my keys?" and I bursted out into laughter throwing his car keys at him.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Thanks for meeting up with me Ali," I whispered as she sat down and handed me a coffee cup.

She smiled and said, "Girl time is just what I needed."

"I-I, just didn't really want to bother Eli because he's been so good to me and I don't want to ruin it," I spoke and Ali bulged her eyes and said, "Spit it out Edwards."

My eyebrows tightened in confusion and I said, "But, I don't have anything in my mouth."

Ali giggled and she said, "Talk Clare, tell me what's wrong."

I sighed, tracing lazy circles over my coffee cup and regretted coming to the Dot to talk about my family problems with Ali. I didn't want to just tell her all my problems, but she asked for it so if anything goes wrong, she asked for it.

"My brother and I have been really close over the past years in our house together," I whispered and Ali asked, "You don't have feelings for your brother right?"

I shook my head quickly and laughed, "N-no, of course not. It's just, we used to tell each other everything and Ali, when I say everything, I mean **everything**. We told each other secrets, cried in each other's arms and when our parents used to fight, he would be by my side and comfort me. We were always there for each other, no matter what."

"So, what's the problem?" Ali asked.

I smiled and said, "Ever since my brother got a girlfriend, he barely pays attention to me anymore."

Ali smiled, gripping my hand and said, "Clare, I know what you're going through. Trust me, it's not easy, but you have Eli."

"Eli isn't my brother Ali," I mumbled.

She blinked a couple of times and said, "Just because your brother might be slipping away from you doesn't mean that Eli is."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

Ali smiled and said, "When a sibling gets a mate, they usually start to drift away from the other sibling. It's like a push and pull force. Right now, when you spend time with Eli, isn't it better than spending time with your brother?"

A blush crept up on my face faster than a pedophile placing a kid in his van.

"Okay Clare, see what I mean? Fitz is your brother, and nothing will ever change that. You'll always love him and he will always love you, no matter what. He'll always be there when you need him, but maybe you need to give him some time. He's new to this whole relationship thing with this girl and maybe he needs space from everyone to adjust to it," she said and she said it pretty damn convincingly.

I nodded, "All I want to do is spend time with him, it's like he isn't even living in the house anymore."

"He'll always be there, even if it isn't a door away or a hallway away, he'll be there Clare," she whispered while grabbing my hand as tears streamed down my face.

I smiled, "Thanks Ali."

"No problem, come on, you don't need to cry over this," she whispered as if it really didn't mean anything.

I got up, grabbing my coffee and said, "I think I'm going to go, I'll see you later Ali. Thanks again."

"But Clare, what about our shopping trip? I thought-," I cut her off and said, "I need time to soak this is in Ali. It's not something I can get over in two seconds over a coffee."

Feeling like I lost my other half was just enough to make me want to hide in my closet and never come out, even if it was their was a bomb in my house that was ticking right under my ass..

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Hey Clare, haven't heard from you in a while, it's almost midnight and I'm worried. Call me back, it's Eli," I sighed and slammed my phone shut.

I knew I treated her right today, nothing seemed to go wrong.

Maybe it was the way I kissed her outside of her house, or I could have freaked her out by telling her I'd steal her heart.

It was only meant to be cliche and to make her blush, not a way to make her scared of me.

Who knows, what if she took that seriously, like maybe she heard in her head, _"Oh my god this fucking nut job is going to rip out my heart and kill me." _

When my phone vibrated, I noticed it was a text from Clare:

**_Is your shoulder busy tonight? -Clare_**

I smiled and quickly shot her a text while grabbing my keys in the process and rushing out the door...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**_Since when is my shoulder ever busy? It's at your full service. -Eli_**

My heart skipped a beat when I heard a tiny knock on my window.

When I had gotten home from my talk with Ali, the only thing I did was turn my air conditioner up to it's highest capacity, put on my shortest pair of shorts and tank top, then opened my window in the hopes of freezing to death so I couldn't feel the pain.

When I reached the window, I opened it and let Eli in.

"C-Clare, it's freezing in here, what's wrong with you?" He asked quickly running over to the air conditioner and turning it off.

I sat down on my bed, facing the wall and curling up with myself.

Eli touched my bare bicep and I flinched at the touch of his warmth, "Clare, you're freezing."

He walked to the window, shut it and I shook slightly in my bed which had no blankets because I threw them onto the floor. I let the tears fall from my eyes and fall onto my bed sheets. Eli glanced down at me and he asked, "Can I lay with you Clare?"

If he laid with me, he would comfort me and that's the last thing I wanted or deserved. I regretted texting him to come over, but I didn't want to ignore his texts and nervous calls because I just didn't feel like answering it.

I didn't want Eli to feel like he felt with Julia, alone and hurt.

"Clare..." he whispered while I turned to face him and he kneeled down beside me.

"You're freezing," he whispered and I saw his breath due to how cold it was in my room.

I nodded.

"Can I at least put the covers on you?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"You're going to get sick," he contorted.

I laughed, "I don't care."

Eli shook his head and stood on his feet as I watched him grab the blankets that laid on my floor. He threw his shirt off and next his pants. I didn't know what he was doing or even trying to do, but all I knew was I wasn't going to have _sex_ with him, right now.

He was standing beside me, with just boxers on and I couldn't stop staring.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He ordered, "Move over."

Eli gripped the blanket in his hand, covering us as he wrapped his left arm around me and pulling me closer to him. My arms came in contact with his chest and he felt so warm, it was intoxicating. I pulled my hands away, trying not to touch him.

I didn't deserve this comfort from Eli.

"Touch me Clare," he ordered.

I shook my head and he said, "Please Clare, you're going to freeze to death."

My teeth chattered and I said, "I-I want to."

"What are you talking about Clare?" He asked me.

I'm jealous.

I'll admit it, I'm jealous of Fitz's girlfriend because she's taking him away from me. I've never thought it would have a huge affect on me like it has. But, I feel like I lost someone so close to me and I can't help it. Like Ali said, he's slipping away...

But, she also said _"You'll always have Eli."_

I glanced up at Eli, who flashed me a needy glare.

"Please Clare," he whispered as I thought I almost saw a tear fall from his eyes.

I inched closer to him, his bare chest coming in contact with my arm. He pushed me closer, wrapping his arm around me tighter, and interlocking our legs together. He glanced down at me as I felt like an angel had come to me.

The name of the angel, was Eli.

Eli stroked his fingers through my hair and he listened to me cry. He didn't say a word, he didn't ask questions to see what's wrong, he just sat there and did what I wanted him to do.

Be there.

"You'll never l-leave me, right?" I asked him with a shaky voice.

He laughed, his warm breath soothing my cold facial expression, "I'll never leave you."

Eli leaned down and kissed my forehead as my teeth continued to chatter.

"If you lay on your side, I think it'd be better because then I can try to warm you up. This position is obviously not working," he whispered as I nodded and turned to face the wall.

Just when I thought I was alone, Eli wrapped his right arm around me, pulling me close to his body.

I've never felt this way, I've never felt so close to a person before and it was...it was scary. But, at the same time my heart was pounding out of my chest with excitement when Eli slipped his right leg around my two legs and he asked, "Too much weight on you?"

I shook my head, "No, perfect."

He buried his head into my neck and placed a kiss there.

"T-thank you," I whispered.

He continued to breathe down my neck, warming my back as he rubbed my bicep.

"I'll always be here for you Clare," he whispered.

I smiled for the first time today, and closed my eyes to pray.

_**"Please god, never take this man away from me. If you took him away, I don't know how I could breathe without my air...Amen." **_

"Goodnight Clare," he whispered in my ear and he started to whisper more as I closed my eyes, not being able to fight my eyelids...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

When I noticed she had fallen asleep, I began to whisper in her ear,

**"Lately I've been trying to find words to prove my love is true. And, that no matter what happens in this world, I'll be there for you.**

**I'll be there for you when you need someone to come and hold you tight, I'll be there even if you call in the middle of the night.**

**I'll be there for you when the rain won't stop falling upon your life. I'll wipe your tears and chase after your fears, I'll help you with your fight.**

**I'll do my best to protect you from harm to keep you safe and well. And when you have a problem hidden, I'll be who you can tell.**

**I'll take your very darkest night, and I'll make it bright for you. And even if we are far apart, My love will still be true.**

**And even if they send me away to The hospital far away, I won't give up...I'll fight for us. Every hour of every day.**

**When this world turns bitter and cold, And you don't know what to do, I'll be the one that's there to hold together and we will pull through.**

**When you're alone calling out for help, struggling to even stand, I'll use my strength to keep you up. I'll hold out to you, my hand.**

**And I know that these are just words on a page, but they mean so much more. They are everything that I promise to do, They are everything for you, I'd endure.**

**I know I'm not strong as before, and maybe now I'm a little weak but my love for you still stands strong.**

**Even when this world turns bleak,**

**You've given me a reason to live and fight, So I'll live and fight for you. For I know together, even though we've suffered, in the end we will pull through.**

**All this pain that you've been handed, you don't deserve a drop. You're not a bad person and you've done nothing wrong, so I'll fight for your pain to stop.**

**It makes me so angry that someone so pure should be made to feel this pain. I know that there's no cure, But I'll try to stop this constant rain fall.**

**So when the world turns bitter and cold and you don't know what to do, You'll never have to be afraid because...**

**I'll be there for you."**

I kissed her cheek, embraced her body in mine as I closed my eyes and inhaled what I wish could be in my arms every night when I am about to close my eyes...Clare.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

Did you guys like it? or was it too much? Be honest...:/

Sorry haven't uploaded this story in a while, school is...well to be honest a pain in my butt.

This chapter made me go "AW" a couple of times, so I just thought I'd upload it.! Sorry it was so long..

Okay, enough being sorry lol, reviews?

**150 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. If you aren't following me on** twitter**, than here it is **TheCliffyG** . I let you know when updates are,when or what I'm uploading, on your favorite stories! Okay, can't wait to talk to you guys :D

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS! I love you, please keep the reviews comin'. I really appreciate ALL of your reviews and alerts and all that good stuff that makes me smile :D So, please enjoy the twelfth chapter of I Wish...

**ATTENTION TO ALL READERS:** Thanks for all the reviews, keep em' coming if you want this story to continue because** I'm thinking about ending it**. But, if you want it to continue, then let me know in a review! :D

Also, I got excited and just wanted to post this chapter so excuse me for any grammar mistakes or errors...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 12**

_"Love is the irresistible desire to be desired irresistibly"_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I woke up the next day, with his arms wrapped securely around me.

"Eli," I nudged him slightly making his eyes flutter open quickly.

"Good Morning," he whispered and I asked, "Let go?"

His eyebrows tightened in confusion and I smiled in response, just wanting him to move so I could pee. I hate this, when you have an awkward moment between a person and then you're left with a full bladder and a confused boyfriend.

"Can...um, you let go?" I asked in a nervous tone.

Eli glanced at me and my face turned bright red as I was going to burst at any second if he didn't move!

I quickly untangled his arms from me and ran into the bathroom, leaving a smirking Eli behind on my bed, half naked...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I moved my arms behind my head, resting against Clare's headboard.

Why was I in complete bliss from just snuggling with the girl who I can't get off of my mind?

We were just...snuggling.

It's not like we did anything. Yet, I felt as if we did.

It seemed like last night Clare and I had learned to trust each other and most importantly, learn to lean on me when she needed me. Clare is such an independent woman and so used to leaning on herself for comfort. But, what I needed her to realize was that I am here.

I'm not just here for her to hold my hand or hide her eyes away from a scary movie, I'm here because she needs me. In all reality, Clare needs me just as much as I need her.

I needed her to know that I will always be here for her.

She doesn't need to fight the world on her own.

I felt a breeze and got goosebumps noticing that my clothes were on the floor, except for my boxers which were still on me. I picked up my pants and slid my legs through the sockets while jolting slightly when the bathroom door swung open.

I had noticed that Clare had applied make up and her hair looked...more presentable.

"Did you put make up on and brush your hair for me?" I asked her and she blushed while plopping down and taking a adjacent to me.

I groaned while rubbing my neck and she asked, "Does your neck hurt? Sorry if my bed isn't really... sleep able."

"N-no, I'm fine, I'm still a bit tired. I don't know why," I yawned while trying to finish my sentence but failing miserably. She giggled at my failed attempt and wrapped her right around me, her warm touch coming in contact with my cold shoulder blade.

"Maybe you should go home, catch up on some sleep," she whispered while pecking me on the cheek.

"Are you going to be okay? Be honest Clare because you know I know when you're lying," I told her firmly and she nodded with an actual smile spreading across her face. She was telling the truth.

"Alright, but, I'll be back tonight to take you out," I told her while standing and throwing my shirt over my head.

She sat in complete confusion as I gripped my shoes in my hand and then I slung my jacket over my arm. She didn't have any idea where I was going to bring her and quite frankly, neither did I.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I stepped towards her balcony window.

I shrugged my shoulders, smirking and then said, "I'll surprise ya'."

"Eli-," she whined while tugging on my arm like a child. I turned around and smirked at her effort to make me stay until I told her what I had planned for her.

"Clare, have patients, tonight is only nine hours away," I whispered while pecking her on the lips.

"Nine hours, more like nine years," she retorted as I laughed slightly while I threw my shoes over the balcony and watched them hit the ground. I straddled myself over the balcony and when I was about to let go, to fall to the floor, I felt a tiny hand grip my hand.

I glanced up and Clare's gleaming eyes clashed with mine, "Promise me you'll come back."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked quickly while leaning up to kiss her on the corner of her plump lips.

She blushed bright red when I pulled away and I whispered, "My heart to you is given, Oh do give yours to me. We'll lock them away together, And throw away the key."

Clare stared blankly at me, clearly not getting what I told her at all and I smirked at her dilemma.

"You're going to rip out my heart and yours and then...lock them away together, then throw away the key? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" She asked alarmed and I leaned up, kissing her right over her heart.

When I glanced up at her I smiled and said, "Because Clare, I love you."

Her smile turned into a grin, "I love you too, now go get some sleep."

I complied to her orders, jumping down to the ground, landing on my feet. My mind told me to walk away, but my feet were planted to the ground. I didn't know why and I didn't know how. I wouldn't-, scratch that, I couldn't move my feet.

"How am I going to be able to miss you if you're still here?" Clare asked me while toying with her hair and biting her lip.

I smirked, shoving my hands in my pockets and I said, "I don't know, guess we'll have to solve that problem too."

"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit," I whispered while glaring intently at me.

Clare rolled her eyes and said, "Eli go, you need sleep."

I nodded, rolling my eyes in utter bliss while smiling and then I asked slowly, "Hey Clare, Do I love you because you're so beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you?"

"Eli, do me a favor and throw away that key already so then our hearts can stop beating so fastly?" She asked with a blush creeping up on her face.

"Will do," I wanted to kiss her at that moment but we were too far away.

I sighed in slight frustration but then relaxing, knowing she'd be in my arms in less than nine hours...

* * *

_**5 hours later**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I lightly tapped on Fitz's door and asked, "Can I come in?

After last night, being calmed down by Eli and talked into not freezing myself to death, I needed to talk to my brother. He was the only one that could give me closure on my problem with his girlfriend and spending time together.

I missed my brother, I really did.

I missed the sibling that would comfort me through every problem, except for right now, he was my problem. Well, not directly him, but his girlfriend. She was always attached to him by the hip and just thinking about it made my eye brow twitch.

"Can I come in?" I asked, speaking louder so he could hear me.

"U-um, no Clare, g-g-go away," he told me while trailing off his words and barely getting the sentence out of his mouth.

What was he doing that was more important then just sparing two minutes to talk to his sister?

I swear, he gets worse and worse with this girlfriend thing everyday.

"Please Fitz, just two minutes," I whispered while hanging my head and staring at the carpet beneath my feet.

He groaned and yelled, raising his voice louder than before and screamed, "C-Clare, I swear to god, please get the fuck away from my room! I'm b-b-busy!"

My heart skipped a beat as I listened to his cruel words hit me in the chest like a ton of bricks. Not like I knew what that felt like, but if it happened, it would feel exactly how I felt right now.

"C-Clare go away!" He hissed through his teeth.

"You know what Fitz no, I have to talk to you!" I stormed into his room, twisting the knob on his door and going inside without his permission for the first time in my life.

_That was a mistake. _

"Oh. my. god."

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Hm," I mumbled in my sleep when I heard my house phone ringing obnoxiously, why was my house phone ringing?

Oh right, no parents home and my cell phone was off.

Who was trying to reach me at...five o' clock in the afternoon?

Pain in the asses, that's who.

I shut my eyes, hoping that the ringing would stop and the person on the other line would just fucking give up already!

_"Hi you've reached Eli, Cece and Bullfrog, we are not able to answer your call right now. Please, leave a message after the beep and we will get back to you as soon as possible...Rock on!"_ I growled in frustration while listening to my annoying voice at the end of the voice message. My mother thought it was cute how I said _"Rock on_," at the end of the message when I was only six and she decided to keep it. She claims it makes her feel young again when she hears me speak before I went through puberty.

"Eli, it's me listen, I don't know who else to talk to and I'm really freaked out because-," I quickly picked up the receiver and said, "Clare, hey sorry, my phone died and I didn't have a chance to-," she cut me off and said, "I really need someone to answer a lot of questions for me right now. Can you meet me at the Dot or something?"

I smiled and said, "I'll pick you up in five minutes. Be outside."

* * *

We sat next to each other, barely making eye contact as she just stared at her plate of food in silence.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Wanna talk?"

She kept glaring at the plate and said, "Not really."

"You sounded like you wanted to talk on the phone," I noted, just wanting to make sure that when she called in a nervous wreck I wasn't really hallucinating that.

Clare glanced up at me and whispered, "I saw something I wasn't supposed to see."

I gulped.

"W-what did you happen to see?" I asked her as she tilted her head, staring down at her lap which had her hands tightly interlocked.

She glanced up at me and said, "I have no idea what I saw."

"Then why were you so freaked out over the-?" She cut me off and screeched, "I'm really confused right now Eli! That's why I was freaked out, I walked in on my brother and his girlfriend...doing something."

"W-w-what did you see them doing?" I asked as my palms turned sweaty and I loosened the tight collar around my neck.

She licked the corner of her lips and whispered, "I was just knocking on his door, seeing if he would spare me two minutes of his busy life and devote it to his sister. That's all and when he wasn't really answering me, I kind of just barged in and I saw something I shouldn't have..."

I knew this talk was going to have to happen some day, just didn't know it was going to be now.

"Their was this thing attached to his body and she was just and he was just...I don't know how to explain it," she mumbled while glancing down at her lap. When I reached for her hand, she pulled away hesitantly.

_She didn't want to touch me, great._

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

Clare glanced up at me, not making eye contact and asked, "Do you have one of...those?"

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

Her smiled turned into a frown and she said, "You know...one of**_ those._**"

I'm guessing she means my dick?

I breathed out and said, "Yes Clare, I do have one."

"Why don't I have one?" She blurted out and I nearly bursted out into a fit of laughter until I realized, she was serious.

I wrapped my arm around her and said, "Because Clare, you're a girl and girl's don't have those nor do they need them."

She mouthed an_ "oh,"_ and asked, "Do we have to do what my brother and his girlfriend were doing?"

When Clare and I talked about this before, it was different because she didn't know what _**that**_ looked like. But, now that she kind of had an idea of what it looks like she's probably scared shitless. I mean, who really wants to see a cock for the first time? Especially when it's your brothers...

I placed my thumb underneath her chin and gently rose her face to glare into my eyes, "Clare, their is no pressure in doing what they were doing. I love you, which means, I'll probably wait forever for you to be ready."

"Have you ever made love to someone before?" She asked me blandly.

I blinked and whispered, "Yeah."

"O-oh, um, okay, I have to go," Clare said while getting up and quickly walking out of the Dot.

I growled in frustration while searching for money in my pockets. When I finally found my ten bucks, I slammed it down on the table and ran off out of the Dot to try and find Clare.

She had made it all the way up the block already as I picked up my pace in order to go talk to her...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I wrapped my arms around myself as I let tears stream down my face.

"Clare! Hey! Wait up!" Eli screeched as he cut in front of me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

Tears streamed down his face as he tried to wrap his arms around me but I pulled away forcefully. He wasn't going to help me right now, no one could. I just felt so...out of the loop and not in his world like he's in mine.

"Clare, what's wrong?" He asked curiously.

I smiled as tears dripped lazily onto my shirt, "I'm not normal Eli. I don't know anything, about anything! You, you have so much ahead of you and I'm just holding you back. I'm so clueless half the time and you just come out of no where and explain it to me like it's okay. But Eli, it's not okay to be the way I am."

"Hey, who says being different is wrong?" Eli asked while placing his cold fingertip underneath my chin.

I looked up and I hissed, "Eli it's not right that I don't know about any of this. I'm always so out of it and you know everything. It's like I don't even think for myself most of the time. I know it isn't your fault, but you'll never feel like I am because you got lucky."

"Lucky?" He snapped questionably.

He laughed and asked, "So you call a person lucky when they got their heart broken, chest pounded on, cheated on, manipulated to a point where the lies unravel on it's own. You call that lucky?"

I glanced up at him and my chest heaved up and down from crying, "N-no, but at least your parents let you out of the house to experience that. I would have given anything up to experience an hour of your life Eli!"

He smirked and nodded, "Clare you have no idea how lucky you are to be who you are right now."

"I just wish that one day when I wake up, I'll know everything that you know," I whispered to him.

Eli smiled as tears fell from his eyes, "You will, one day Clare. If you just give me a chance, give the world a chance to explain. Don't give up on it so quickly. You can't just wake up and expect to know everything over night."

"It's not you I am giving up on Eli, it's me," I whispered while turning around to walk away from him.

He gripped my hand, forcing me to turn around and he whispered, ""Love-," I cut him off and shot my head around, "Eli stop it." He smirked, gripping my wrist tighter and said, "Just listen to me on this one."

I nodded.

"Love-a wildly misunderstood although highly desirable malfunction of the heart which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise and the lips to pucker," he whispered in my ear while slowly bringing me into an embrace.

Eli inched towards my face and before I could crush my lips against his he whispered, "Kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back."

I smiled while Eli gently pressed his lips against mine. He met my lips and softly pulled me closer to him by pressing his right hand on my lower back. I parted my mouth slightly as Eli's tongue stroked my teeth.

His actions and his touches returned my heart to it's _"normal"_ pace and I gently pulled away.

"Can you promise me one thing Eli?" I asked him and he nodded, "Anything."

I gulped, embraced him in my grip as he stroked my back lightly and I whispered in my ear, ""Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it."

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER 12_**

_Like/ Dislike?_

I know it was long, but hope ya liked it :D

If you want this story to continue then please review! (:

**F.Y.I-** If I continue from here, the next chapter will be the first day of school...O_o :)

_**162 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER **_

****Also, check out this story called "Bruised By Your Love" by EFlareLove, trust me you won't regret it. I helped her with it, so I'm pretty sure it'll be full of cliffys! Don't forget to review! ****

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3 **


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Long time no update :( I'm sorry for not updating this story because I didn't have any clue as to what the first day of school would be like for Clare. Anyways, I hope I did a good job and hope you guys want me to continue this story! I love it a lot because Clare's character is so simple yet...so complex. Anyways, please enjoy the thirteenth chapter of I Wish...

A Shout out To **Degrassibear** who I'm working on a story with and she's an amazing author! And, A shout out to **No Username Needed** because she's been reviewing almost all of my stories lately and I appreciate it! :D

Btw, this chapter is pretty lengthy, but I hope you love it!

Again, I don't use a Beta for this story so sorry if any mistakes, just ignore them...

* * *

_**I WISH-CHAPTER 13**_

_**Love is like a river, always changing, but always finding you again somewhere down the road. **_

_**Wait for the one who will be your best friend, who will drop everything to be with you at any time no matter what. Wait for the one who makes you smile like no other, and when they smile you know they need you. Wait for the one who wants to show you off when you are in sweats and have no makeup on, but appreciates it when you get all dolled up for him. Most of all, wait for the one who will put you at the center of his universe, because obviously, he's at the center of yours**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I gripped onto Clare's hand and kissed it softly, "Are you ready?"

She shook her head slightly, gulping roughly and looking up at the high school in front of her. I watched as her eyes roamed the school grounds, wishing that she wasn't by my side and probably regretting even thinking about stopping her home schooling.

"Clare, you're going to have to go in sometime," I said as my lips curled into a grin.

She gulped nervously and whispered, "It's so big."

_**That's what she said...**_

I wasn't going to say that out loud considering her facial expression showed nothing more then pure fear.

"Think of it this way Clare, we have lunch and English together so it's as if you are by my side. You have your cellphone and I have mine, so we can text throughout the day if anything. Alright?" I asked, moving forward and she nodded.

"Good, come on, I'll walk you to your first class," I whispered in her ear as she gripped onto my hand tightly when we walked through the doors of Degrassi.

Or, what I like to call...my personal hell.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

Eli kissed me on the cheek and I asked, "How many periods until we see each other again?"

I'm not going to lie, without Eli by my side, I might not make it through this school day alive.

"Three periods and your mornings should pass by quickly. Look, you have Math first, then Computer Lab and then Biology. All your classes are super easy, especially for you because you're smart...a little bit too smart."

I blushed when he kissed me on the forehead and everyone around us had begun to stare.

Eli wrapped his arms around me and I asked, "Eli, why are people staring at me?"

My face turned beat read and Eli whispered, "Maybe it's because you're the most beautiful girl in this whole school."

"Alright Eli, I have to get to class," I said and my heart skipped a beat when I tried to walk into my first actual class in my whole life.

**_Well, took me long enough!_**

_"_Eli you're going to have to let go, I have to go inside," I whined as he pulled me back into his strong embrace and whispered in my ear,"People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within."

I giggled, kissed him on the lips and he said, "See you at lunch."

When I turned from Eli, he watched me walk into my first class and all that I could hear was my heart thumping rapidly against my chest. My eyes roamed around the room as everyone looked up, glared at me and then I let out a sigh of relief when I saw someone familiar.

"Alli?" I asked and she answered in an excited "Clare! Sit here, come on!"

I walked to the back of the room and I eyed Eli, who mouthed "You okay?"

My lips curled into a grin and I gave him a thumbs up. My heart skipped a beat when I saw someone tackle Eli to the ground outside of the room. I gasped and then Ali said, "Don't worry, it's just Drew."

I giggled and Eli yelled "Rape! Rape!" Towards the end of his sentence I heard him say "O-oh yeh baby, harder! Oh, oh it's Rape again! But I'm still loving it!"

The classroom bursted out into laughter.

My eyebrows tightened in confusion and when the teacher separated them, he said, "Mr. Goldsworthy next time I hear that word come out of your mouth you will have detention."

What's detention?

I'll save that question for later...

When the teacher walked inside the room, I gave him my full attention as he said, "Good Morning Class, I'm Mr. Perino and I will be your Geometry teacher this year."

Eli and Drew stood at the door and both Ali and I mouthed, "Go."

They smiled and Drew mouthed to Alli, "Sext me!"

What's sexting?

Add to list of something I do not know...

She rolled her eyes and Mr. Perino walked over to the door and slammed it shut causing the whole class to jolt.

I sighed until I noticed, this felt like a prison...in a good way.

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"What's rape?" Clare asked me as I choked on my apple, shocked at her question.

Drew asked, "Yeah Eli, what's rape?"

Clare glanced up at me with those inoccent blue eyes and I whispered, "Nothing Clare, it's nothing."

"Tell me, you were screaming it out in the hallway," she added and I shook my head, regretting I ever playfully joked about that. I was in the moment, Drew was on top of me and I just...had to do it.

I regret saying that in front of Clare.

Clare rolled her eyes at me and my head shot up when Clare said, "Come on Alli, let's...go for a walk," and then she gripped Alli's arm while dragging her away from our lunch table.

Drew stared at me and I asked, "Why'd you have to bring it up?"

"I didn't bring it up, Clare did!" Drew protested and I gulped, "Yeah man, I know. But, why'd you have to egg her question on?"

He smiled, chugging down his water and said, "You have to tell her about it some day. You can't just avoid the topic and besides, you're the one who bought it up in the first place."

I nodded, "I know...but that's not really what I wanted to talk about on her first day of high school."

Drew's head tilted from side to side and he said, "Tell her tonight. But, ease her down gently. I know it's not something that you should be telling your girlfriend about but now that she's in a high school, in the real world, she has to know everything. I think you would rather tell her then have her find out some...other way."

"You're right man," I said and Drew laughed, "I'm always right."

I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Clare, hoping that she wouldn't be mad at me and would spend the night on my roof, looking up at the stars together...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Please let me pick you up tonight at eight and I'll answer every single question you have. I love you and don't want to lose you over something this...just please give me a chance to explain," I picked my head up after reading the text from Eli to Alli.

I saw it after school and Alli asked, "Are you going to go?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I wasn't mad, just a little frustrated that he doesn't answer my questions all the time anymore," I whispered and Alli smiled, "You have to realize that you have a guy who cares about you so much Clare and he just wants to protect you from the world."

"I know Alli, but sometimes, the truth doesn't hurt," I said while grabbing my bag.

My heart skipped a beat when I got up to walk away, but, instead I banged into a chest.

"Clare, how are you?" Julia asked me, her lips curling into a grin.

"Julia, leave Clare alone," Alli said while wrapping her arm around my arm and pulling me away from Julia.

"Alli, what are you doing? Julia's so nice, she just wants to help," I said as Alli dragged me away from Degrassi while gripping onto me tighter when I tried to get away.

When we were standing outside of my house, Alli turned to me and said, "Clare, you have to promise me right now that when Julia confronts you or talks to you, you go right to Eli, okay?"

"But-," she cut me off and said, "No buts Clare, Julia's dangerous."

"O-okay," I stuttered and Alli breathed out in relief, "Now, go inside and do some homework or something until you go out with Eli!"

I laughed and when I was about to walk into my house I turned and called out Alli's name. She turned around and I said, "I'm sorry about before...in the summer with my whole brother thing. I wasn't mad at you."

She smiled and said, "It's fine Clare."

"Oh and Alli?" I asked as she turned around letting out an aggravated sigh, "Thanks for being my best friend."

* * *

**5 HOURS LATER**

_Beep!_

_Beep! _

_Beep!_

I jolted out of my sleep, rubbing my eyes while trying to look at the clock beside my bed.

Oh dust bunnies, it's eight thirty and I'm a half hour late for Eli!

"Coming! Coming!" I called out while throwing on my slippers and running downstairs.

"Where are you going young lady? It's a school night," My dad said and I mumbled, "Eli has to...uh, help me with my homework. Geometry isn't really my strongest subject."

He smiled and said, "Hm, alright. But, be back by ten."

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed, "Thank you dad."

Eli's eyebrows tightened in confusion as he stared at me from his car. Right then and there, I just realized that I was still in my pajama tank top with matching short shorts.

My face flushed and Eli said, "Don't worry about your looks Clare, you look fine. Just, get in."

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

Here we are, lying side by side, staring up at the shining stars.

After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, Clare shuddered slightly from the wind that had picked up. Since I only had a short sleeve shirt on and jeans myself, I had nothing to give her to keep her warm.

I leaned up, putting pressure on my forearms and bent my knees slightly.

"You can sit in my lap," I told Clare and her cheeks flushed bright red.

She shook her head and whispered, "I'm cold."

"Clare, as you can see, I have nothing to give you unless I'd be half naked. So, it's either me getting half naked and handing you a short sleeve shirt that will give you absolutely no source of heat or sit in my lap and you can get all the warmth you deserve," I told her and she asked, "Can you just...uh, not touch me?"

My eyebrows tightened in confusion and I said, "Alright."

She slowly climbed into my lap, leaning softly on my knees for support. I watched as she fumbled with her fingers and glared down at me aimlessly. I noticed she didn't put all of her weight on me because I could see the space between my lap and her butt.

"You're not going to crush me Clare, put all your weight on top of me," I whispered while rubbing her forearm as she gently released all the tension in her body and sat comfortably on top of me.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded.

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life," I whispered and Clare asked, "What's the word?"

I giggled and said, "You didn't let me finish. But, to answer your question, the word is love."

She smiled and after two minutes of silence I asked, "Did you type in...you know what on the computer and that's why you don't want me to touch you?"

Clare gulped, glancing at me and the sky as she whispered shyly, "Maybe."

"I told you to wait so I can tell you Clare. B-but, that doesn't matter now because you know. So...um, do you have any questions?" I asked, just wanting to make sure she got the gist of the topic.

Since, it was an important subject that had to be covered sometime, I wanted to make sure she didn't find false information about it on the internet.

"Why do people do it?" Clare asked me, glancing up to make contact with my eyes for the first time tonight.

I smirked and said, "Some people are sick Clare and it's really... explainable because I really have no expertise on this."

"Why would you joke about it?" Clare asked as a tear shed from her eyes.

"I didn't mean it Clare, it was a joke and I regret saying it. I'm sorry if I upset you," I whispered while kissing her on the forehead.

After a moment of silence Clare whispered slowly, "I was told to find a guy who calls me beautiful instead of hot, who calls me back when I hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch me sleep... wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show me off to the world when I'm in sweats, who holds my hand in front of his friends, who thinks I'm just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding me of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have me... The one who turns to his friends and says, that's her..."

I blushed, knowing that she must have memorized that quote.

"You did all of that for me Edwards?" I asked her as I leaned on my back against the roof and she slowly lowered herself onto me.

When her hair brushed up against my nose, I breathed in as I stared to gently trace her spine with my fingers. I felt her goosebumps rise underneath my touch and she said, "I'd do anything for you Eli."

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire: In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable," I whispered and she giggled.

I felt her chest rise up and down as she tried to control her laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked cluelessly.

She giggled once again and she said, "It's a school night and I'm sitting on top of your house, on top of you as you read me the latest quotes that you've memorized from some book in the library. Cliche much?"

I nodded and continued to stroke my fingers up and down on her back.

She began to hum and then sooner or later, I began to only hear her thudding heart beating rapidly against my chest.

I double checked to make sure she was passed out and when I noticed she was, I began to whisper,"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."

"I love you Clare," I mumbled while kissing her on the forehead and glancing up at the stars.

I let out a tiny laugh because it's funny to know that your girlfriend can outshine the brightest stars in the sky...

* * *

**Reviews? **

***PLEASE READ**-I know I'm kind of begging here because this story always takes a lot out of me...and I love doing it, but I just want to make sure it's worth it! Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story!

**8 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER! **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! So, I've gotten a lot of reviews on this story and I really appreciate the support because this really is one of my favorite stories that I continue to write. I'm glad you like it and I hope you guys love the fourteenth chapter of I Wish...

A/N- **You guys have been asking where I get these quotes and to answer you**, A BOOK IN THE LIBRARY THAT I FOUND! lol When Eli says or Clare says "Some book in a library" it's basically me speaking haha.

**Warnings**: Switching POVs. I don't use a Beta for this story so if you see any mistakes, please ignore...

Anyways, onto reading...

* * *

**_I WISH-CHAPTER 14_**

**_Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness. _**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I covered my eyes from the blaring sun that was coming from...coming from the sun!

My eyes shot open and I realized Clare was still on top of me, sleeping soundlessly as the sun was peering down on our bodies because we were still on the roof.

Oh shit, her parents are going to be pissed.

I clenched my eyes shut and turned to see a note near my head, attached to my phone.

_"We called Clare's parents for you and covered your butt you lucky dope. Please, just make sure Clare gets to school unharmed and on time. -Bullfrog. P.S. If I ever see you two in that position, naked, I will forever shun you as a son. ;)"_

I smiled and crumpled the paper, causing Clare's eyes to flutter open slowly.

"Hey sleepy head," I whispered while stroking my fingers through her hair and smiling.

When she had noticed that we were still on the roof and it was daylight, her eyes bulged and she stood nervously to her feet. I watched as she tried to register what was going on and before she knew it, her foot had slipped on a broken roof tile.

"Clare!" I screeched while grabbing her hand and her eyes opened fully.

"Don't move so quickly," I whispered as I tightened the grip of my fingers on our interlocked hands.

Since she had just woken up, I'm guessing she wasn't good at walking around right away.

Her hair was tossed to one side, her eyes halfway open and her body was very limp as she whispered, "Can I sleep inside on your bed?"

"Clare, we have school," I told her, just wanting to go by what the note had ordered me to do.

She laughed and said, "I called my mom on your cell phone when you were sleeping and told her I was sick, she told me to stay with you because no one is home to take care of me. Please, just...just let me sleep in your house."

I couldn't say no as her knees grew weak and I said, "Let's get you inside."

When Clare stepped inside my bedroom window, she lazily removed her shoes and her denim jacket as she plopped down on my bed. I smiled as she curled up in my blanket, a smile spreading across her face as she inhaled my scent on the pillow.

"Eli," she whined and I asked, "Yeah?"

She giggled, rolled over and said, "Tell me some quotes so I can fall back asleep."

I smirked, walking over to my bedside and kneeling down as I whispered, "Don't find love, let love find you. That's why it's called falling in love, because you don't force yourself to fall, you just fall."

She smiled and said, "Go on."

I sighed, tightened my eyebrows and said, "Oh, I have a good one."

Clare gripped my hand, preventing me from stroking her bicep as I whispered, "Love...What is love? Love is to love someone for who they are, who they were, and who they will be."

She smiled, taking my hand and placing it beneath her head.

"Say one more," she mumbled while shutting her eyes and beginning to fall asleep once again.

"Alright, this one is for you Clare," I whispered, remembering I read this quote in the _"spiritual"_ part of the book from the library.

"Just because you know someone doesn't mean you love them, and just because you don't know people doesn't mean you can't love them. You can fall in love with a complete stranger in a heartbeat, if God planned that route for you. So open your heart to strangers more often. You never know when God will throw that pass at you," I said, noticing that she was fast asleep before I even started to talk.

I smirked, kissed her forehead and when I tried to pull away, I noticed my hand was underneath her head.

"Crap," I mumbled lowly.

What's the point in fighting fate anymore?

I leaned my head on the crook of Clare's neck while closing my eyes slowly. My eyelids had begun to grow heavy and I shifted my body so that I couldn't move my hand out from underneath her head.

As I was slowly drifting into a sleep, I heard someone whisper, "It takes millions of people to complete the world, but it only takes you to complete mine."

I smirked, knowing it was Clare's voice...

* * *

**DREW'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So, she's inoccent, cute, attractive, sexy and whispers lovey dovey quotes in your ear when you're sleeping. God, if I had a girl like that..." I told Eli as his face turned serious and I continued, "I would so give her your number because you'd be perfect together!"

"That's what I thought," Eli said while biting into his burger.

He was eating like a mongrel.

"Dude, when's the last time you ate? Last year?" I asked him, letting out a pathetic laugh as he put down the hamburger and took a gulp of his water.

Eli smirked and said, "I don't know man, possibly a day or something. Since I'm always around Clare, I'm not really hungry."

"Oh! Aw, does she fulfill your hunger?" I asked him, grinning devilishly.

"Dude, you're disgusting. But, aside of your grotesque side, thank you for bringing Alli to The Dot and letting her spend time with Clare. Sometimes, I feel like she needs a little girl time," Eli told me convincingly.

I nodded and said, "By all means, Alli likes Clare. Apparently, she's the only girl that has been around her more then one time and she didn't want to rip her head off. Plus, me and you get our man on man time back again."

"True," Eli said and asked, "What do you want to do?"

I glanced over at Alli and Clare, who seemed lost in a conversation across The Dot and said, "Let's go shoot some hoops."

"I don't think we should leave them alone, what if Johnny and Fitz-," I cut Eli's nervous rant off and said, "Relax dude, nothing is going to happen. It's only three in the afternoon and there is plenty of people around to protect them if anything happened. Come on, just a couple of shots."

As much as Eli didn't want to leave Clare's sight, he gritted through his teeth, "Alright."

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

* * *

"You win! You win! I give up!" I said while my chest heaved up and down from running back and forth on what seemed like, the biggest fucking basketball court on this earth.

"Man, you're out of shape if I can keep up," Eli said while leaning on the gate beside me.

I nodded and said, "I think it's from eating like a fucking vacuum cleaner."

No it wasn't...I wasn't out of breath because of my horrible eating habits.

"Yeah, that could make you gain a couple of pounds," Eli spoke as the park had become blurry before my eyes. My heart started beating at this erratic pace that I've felt before as I whispered through frantic breaths, "Hospital."

My lungs were tightening and felt as if I could only take small breaths, which wasn't going to help me.

Before I knew it, the black stars that were blocking me from seeing clearly had over taken my whole sight and I felt my body drop...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Is he okay?" Alli asked running side by side with Clare into the hospital waiting room.

I nodded and said, "He's fine. But, he didn't tell me he has been having frequent asthma attacks. If I would have known that, then I never would have agreed to playing basketball with him."

Clare came to my side, linking her arm around my waist and said, "Well, when people need medical attention they don't really like pity from the people around them because of their condition."

"Where is he?" Alli asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Room one fourteen, down the hall," I said while pointing to his room.

Alli nodded and before running down the hallway, she wrapped her arms around Clare and I as she whispered, "Thank you so much Eli, for saving him."

"Eh, isn't that what best friends are for?" I asked while playfully nudging her towards Drew's room.

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

My arms were wrapped around Eli's neck as he cried in the crook of my neck. I swayed my hips back and forth slowly to try and stop him from crying. But, when you witness your best friend have an asthma attack, I think crying is a reasonable outlet.

"It's alright Eli, he's going to be fine," I told him while stroking my fingers through his hair.

His chest heaved against mine as I felt a tear from his eyes drop onto my cheek. He only gripped me tighter when I pulled away to take a quick breath. After all, I knew Drew, but not well enough to cry over him.

"I shouldn't have played with him Clare," he told me and he whispered, "I could imagine if that was you that I lost..."

I pulled his head out of the crook of my neck and asked, "Hey, where is this coming from Eli? You're not going to lose Drew and you're not going to lose me. I'd never leave you and you know that, right?"

He smirked and said, "I know, but I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to you. Look at me, I'm a mess just from seeing my friend have an asthma attack, something that happens every day to so many people."

"Nothing's going to happen to me Eli, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you need me, but, gone when you don't want me anymore," I whispered while pecking him on the cheek.

"I'd never not want you Clare," he pecked me on the lips while pulling me into another consuming hug.

After a few moments of silence, crying sobs and frantic breaths, I heard him whisper in my ear which caused my cheeks to blush a flaming red color, "If I had to choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to say 'I love you'."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

So, like it/dislike it?

I just thought I'd change it up a little bit...anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

_**190 REVIEWS =NEXT CHAPTER **_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Long Time No Update! D: Anyways, I have no excuse besides...the wonderful writer's block that I had on this story for who knows how long. I got enough reviews for another chapter but, I just couldn't concentrate. But, I found my inner soft side and what do you know? Here is chapter fourteen of "I Wish"..

**Warning**: No Beta Reader, ignore mistakes if you find any

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To**-EVERYONE who has been reviewing/reading/subscribing to this story. You guys are amazing and just keep up the amazing comments that have kept this story alive!

**A/N**-This took me about three hours to write and I really hope you like it! I never had such trouble writing a chapter before. So, I hope it was worth it! Thanks again for all the reviews! :D

* * *

**_I WISH-CHAPTER 15_**

_**Where there is love there is life.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

After almost losing Drew, I thought that now that Clare has been going to Degrassi for nearly a month that I have to keep an extra close eye on her. You never know what's going to happen to ones you love and I don't want to risk her.

She's the best thing about me.

Without Clare, I don't think I could survive.

"Eli!" I turned my head to see Clare running towards me with the biggest smile across her face, as if she had won the lottery.

I giggled when she jumped into my arms and I asked, "What's the reason for the happiness?" She continued to giggle in my ear which caused me to grow weak at the knees and I gripped her tightly to stay on my feet.

When she pulled away from me, she smiled and said, "One, I got a hundred on my second math test and two, I found a penny!"

My eyebrows tightened as I giggled before pulling her into a soft kiss while whispering, "It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them."

Clare pulled me into a kiss and for the first time, I let her take control as my lips curled into a grin against hers. I felt her cheeks warm up shyly against my pale cheeks as I felt a tear clash between our lips.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, pulling away from our kiss before asking, "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly, keeping her arms around my neck as she bit her lip and said, "You know, when I was younger all I did was wish for my knight and shinning armor to come and rescue me."

"Really? Did you ever find him?" I asked smugly.

She smirked and whispered against my lips, "No."

"No?" I asked confusingly, wondering if I wasn't the guy who she had hopped for.

Clare giggled, tugging the strands of my hair playfully while whispering, "I found a better guy, his name is Eli..."

I smirked and couldn't help myself as I started to move a circular rotation of my thumbs on her hip bones as she whispered, "He is kind of tall, he has black hair and this weird smile that makes my heart race really quickly...have you seen him?"

I cocked my head to one side of the street, pretending to search and I shrugged my shoulders while saying, "Nope, no clue who he is."

"Well," Clare slowly moved closer to my lips while whispering torturously, "If you see him, can you pass on this message?"

She glanced up at me with those breath taking blue eyes that pierced through my soul sharper than a knife as I said, "Depends...what's the message?"

Clare leaned in once again, placing a forceful kiss on my lips as I massaged her waist by gripping her sides which caused an uncontrollable vibration from the back of her throat to echo comfortably through my mouth.

When she pulled away, her bangs were tasseled in front of her face as I whispered, "I-I, can most deffinately give him the message."

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So, how's your love life going Clare?" Alli asked me as we walked side by side to the Degrassi doors after living through the most insane test filled day we both have ever had.

I smiled and said, "Great...I guess, what about you? Drew must be a handful."

Alli giggled and we both smiled, seeing Drew and Eli standing at the end of the hallway, staring at the both of us as if we were a piece of meat and they were the last two hungry human beings left on earth.

"He is a handful, but...he's worth it," Alli told me as she jumped into Drew's arms as he twirled her around as if she was a prize at a carnival.

Eli smirked at me and asked, "Want to head back to my place?"

I glanced at Alli and Drew and said, "A-actually, my parents told me that we are having a family dinner tonight so that we could all catch up on each other's lives so I think I need to pass. But, you can always stop by tonight?"

He smirked, pulled me into a hug and said, "Sounds great."

We walked hand and hand outside until we reached Eli's hearse, Morty, who was parked right behind the basketball courts. Eli didn't let go of my hand when I tried to pull away to get inside his car.

He pecked me on the cheek and whispered, "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you," I said as my cheeks turned a bright red and the only person who I knew had this strong power over me smiled triumphantly. I smacked him playfully on the bicep as he let go of my hand and let me inside his car through the drivers door.

_The whole ride home, Eli glared at me as if I was a prize and...he just won me._

"You know what they say," he whispered gently as Morty came to a short stop which caused both our bodies to jolt forwards.

"What do they say?" I asked while glancing at him curiously, slightly alarmed from the car coming to such a short stop in such a little time due to Eli not paying attention to the road.

He smirked and said, "Any man who can drive safely while kissing a pretty girl is simply not giving the kiss the attention it deserves..."

Eli leaned in to kiss me as the people around us beeped obnoxiously and I whispered against his lips, "I guess that means that you're giving me enough attention?" I felt his head bob, nodding to my statement as I tried to keep up with his quick pace in kissing...

* * *

"So Clare, how has school been?" My mother asked me, smiling while pouring herself a glass of wine.

All eyes at the table where glaring at me as I stuttered nervously, "I-It's great."

Whenever someone mentioned school, I would think of Eli and when I thought about Eli, my whole mind would erase all of the things going on right before my eyes and then my heart would race from the nervous tension building inside of me.

"Okay then, what about you and Eli?" My father asked, glaring at me.

I smiled and said, "H-he's great."

Fitz glanced at me and laughed while taking a bite of the bread lying on the table as he said, "Enough about Clare...school is great, my grades are higher than ever and Darcy has been the best girlfriend ever!"

I glared at him and said, "You've only been together for like a month."

"So?" He spat back as my mom said, "Hey, stop it you two...no fighting."

I rolled my eyes and Fitz pointed at me, as if we were two years old and yelped, "She rolled her eyes at me!"

"What's wrong with you? Shut up!" I screeched as my dad stood to his feet, slamming his fist on the table which caused both pairs of blue and brown eyes to shoot up to his black eyes.

"Both of you, all I wanted tonight was a flightless night and thanks to you two, you've earned each other a week of grounding," I growled in frustration while throwing my napkin on the table and standing up.

"Where are you going young lady?" My father asked me, his right hand standing strongly on his side as if he was trying to show me his "I'm masculine and I'm your father, I say what you do' side.

I laughed and said, "To my boyfriends house."

"Oh no you're not," my mom told me as Fitz glanced at our little fight while continuing to eat his food that laid on his plate.

I bit my lip, quirked my eyebrow and said, "Oh yeah? Watch me."

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

I shot up from my couch, my heart racing with fear as I glanced around to find the clock which read _"1:35 A.M." _

My eyes were half closed as I walked slowly to my door and said, "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Since my parents were down at the radio station until the earliest, six in the morning, I was home alone at nights.

Earlier in the night, Clare agreed on just letting me stay home because she didn't want me over.

I didn't question it, so I just let her be because I was tired and she was obviously worn out from our drive in Morty. After all, she was just beginning to adjust to the _"normal school girl"_ life style. In other words, waking up early and what not.

My body shot back when the lightening stroke behind a crying Clare.

"C-Clare, what's going on? What are you doing here this late?" I asked her, squinting to make sure it was really her.

She was crying hysterically as she latched onto my body as if I was her last hope and I hugged her tightly, pulling her into my warm house while feeling her ice cold body come in touch with my warm skin.

Her coldness transferred to me which caused my spine to grow goosebumps.

"Clare, what are you doing out so late?" I asked her as she remained quiet, still unresponsive.

She glanced at me, tears still streaming down her face as I slowly walked her to my couch and she hissed when she took a spot down on it. She glanced up at me and I couldn't help but notice the fear and trauma look on her face.

"What happened Clare?" I asked her, kneeling in between as her chest continued to heave.

Her fingers grazed against my cheek and I pulled back out of instinct, feeling the cold touch of her hand. She smiled and said, "E-even you don't want me."

I shook my head and asked, "Where is this all coming from?"

"E-Eli, I have parents who don't want me around anymore and...a brother who can't stand to be around me because he's too wrapped around his girlfriend," she whispered while glancing around and trying to find something to distract her negative thoughts.

She stood up, limping, and I asked, "What happened to your knee?"

Clare giggled sarcastically, holding back a sob while saying, "I left my house because my parents were going to ground me. Fitz and I got into a stupid fight because he's an idiot at the dinner table. Then, my parents wanted to ground me and if they did then I wouldn't be able to see you..."

When I was about to speak she interrupted and said, "But, since you clearly don't want me around...I'll just go back to the rain."

I was so confused, beyond words could describe.

She moved quicker than my mind as I watched her limp to my door when I ran in front of her, blocking the door and said, "You can't go. I want you here and you need me Clare."

I glanced down at her knee and saw blood seeping through the one spot on her jeans.

Clare was taken aback when I pulled her into my arms, keeping her close to my body while whispering by her quivering lips, "Love doesn't give a person what they deserve, but what they need."

She gulped and said, "Then please...give it to me."

I nodded while slowly kissing her lips, feeling my stomach churn in a way that before Clare, was only in my dreams. Even though her body temperature might have been lower than Antarctica's, I seemed to warm her up by breathing in her mouth. My warmth had engulfed her mouth which caused a moan to escape her lips and my lips curled into a grin when I felt her moan against me.

She moved her head with mine as I pulled a way and whispered, "Everyone has a right to love and be loved, and nobody on this earth has the right to tell anyone that their love for another human being is morally wrong."

Clare giggled and said, "Stupid parents."

"They aren't stupid, they are just trying to get used to their little girl growing up," I whispered while pecking her on the lips and she said, "It's like you're the only one who gets me Eli."

I sighed and said, "I don't know if that is true. But, what I do know is that you're in pain right now."

She nodded vigorously while placing a hand over her knee and said, "When I was walking around all night, I slipped in a puddle and hit my knee on the hard stuff that's on the floor, you know beneath your feet."

"Concrete?" I asked, half laughing and half serious.

Clare nodded and said, "Yeah! That's it! I keep, forgetting what it's called..."

"But, I don't know, it just hurt so much to a point where I just walked to your house and I'm really glad I came here instead of my house," she told me while thanking me.

I shook my head while bending down and trying to examine her knee as I said, "I can't see the cut so I can't put medicine on it to heal it unless you...take your pants off."

She mouthed an "o" and said, "I-I guess we can just leave it then."

I shook my head and she asked, "What are you doing?" as I ignored her remarked by unbuckling the buckle to my pants and letting my jeans fall to the floor as I stepped out of the sockets.

When I glanced up, I saw Clare's cheeks turn the color similar to a tomato.

"I need to clean your cut and now that I have no pants on except for my boxers, you'll be more comfortable," I said as she laughed uncontrollably while hissing because she had bent her leg without warning.

"You know what, come here," I picked her up without warning and carried her up the steps.

I placed her down on my bed and said, "I'm going to go get all of the stuff from my parents' medicine cabinet and then by that time, hopefully I won't have to force you out of your pants."

_**Wow...that sounded less dirty in my head.**_

"Is that a threat?" she asked, biting her lip and I laughed, "Only if you want it to be."

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

After a half hour of Clare deciding whether or not she was comfortable around me, she had wisely decided to undress her bottom half. In order to make her feel better, I gave her a pair of my boxers to wear. Although, as I was kneeling between her legs, I could still see a part of her underwear.

I smirked and then Clare slapped me in the back of my head, causing me to snap back into reality.

"Are you going to clean my cut or just stare at your boxers?" She asked while glaring at my eyes and then back at the gash on her knee.

**_I wasn't staring at my boxers Clare...you're so naive it's scary sometimes..._**

"Put your hand on my bicep," I ordered as she looked at me with the most confused expression across her face that I've ever seen since the first time she asked me if I had a dick.

"Wh-," her question was cut off when I poured the alcohol over her cut which resulted in the most painful grip on my bicep and the loudest screech that ever escaped a woman's lips.

"Eli!" She screeched, a tear rolling down her cheeks as I continued to gently place the alcohol applied gauze pad over her knee.

I leaned up, and whispered against her trembling lips, "Never a lip is curved with pain...that can't be kissed into smile again." Her frowned lips had turned into a smile when I slid my tongue through her loose lips.

Before she could notice, my kisses had kept her busy as we pulled away and she breathed out in pure extacy as I cut the tape that I had wrapped securely around her knee off.

"You did it?" She asked, her blue eyes turning from alarm to calm.

I nodded and she said, "You are something Goldsworthy."

As I looked at Clare, I couldn't help myself but drop everything I had in my hand and push her as gently as I could onto her back as she trembled beneath my every touch.

After an hour of kissing, touching and whispering quotes in her ear, Clare had let out a yawn and I said, "I think it's time for someone to go to bed." She giggled as I dropped onto my back and she shyly crept up on top of me.

"You can lay on me Clare," I said, reassuring her hesitation.

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

I felt her chest rise up and down on mine as she let out slow breaths which meant she had finally calmed down. Since her bare legs were interlocked with mine, I pulled my black blanket over us which caused Clare to sigh in relief.

I reached out for her hands as she interlocked them and I kissed her temple, while whispering against her earlobe softly, "The first time I saw you, I knew it was true, that I'd love you forever, and that's what I'll do. You don't know what you do to me, you don't have a clue, you don't know what it's like to be, me looking at you."

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

So, did I make your Eclare hearts warm up? ;)

_**200 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**_

I'm not going to promise a quick update, but, I will promise an update...

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Uh, let's see...my list of excuses on the delay of this story can go on and on and I apologize for that. This story hasn't been uploaded in such a long time, and I regret not uploading it. So, thank you so much for the support on this story and Please Enjoy the Sixteenth Chapter Of "I Wish"...

No Beta for this story, so ignore mistakes...

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 16**

_**It's YOU. You mean everything to me...you are the first thought in the morning when I wake up, my last thought before I go to bed, you smile at me in my dreams, when you are sad, I feel sad, and when I see your true smile, I feel incredible, like there is no other thing around and all I can see is you.**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"You know I love you so much right?" Eli asked, his lips curling into a grin on my wrist as he kissed me gently. I smiled, my cheeks turning red and my face heating up with delight as he continued to kiss up my right arm slowly.

"I-I know Eli, s-stop it tickles," I giggled as he finally reached my neck and I whimpered, "E-Eli, stop."

He smirked, his tongue swirling circles on my neck, making my eyes shoot open as I placed my two hands on his chest and pushed him off of me, "Eli, that's so gross! No one licks another person! That's just...inhumane!"

I gasped, watching him smirk and lower back on top of me, while saying, "You know...couples like us can lick each other."

"That sounds something dogs would do," I noted and he smirked, "Dogs do tend to that...except, when humans, like us do that...it's much more, pleasurable?"

My heart began to race in curiosity, my fingers beginning to twitch slightly in anticipation as I stuttered to Eli, "W-What do you-uh, what do you uh, mean by uh, by um...pleasurable?"

"I mean that it feels good," Eli scoffed, his voice deep as his lips locked with mine, cutting off my questions. His lips moved in rhythm with mine, not letting me take a break to breathe for even a moment.

His hands started to massage my hip bones, making me giggle into the kiss as he tightened his grip and I squealed, gripping onto the roots of his hair as we pulled back from our kiss, his hair all tasseled in different directions.

"Did you know Clare, that there are millions of people in this world?" He asked me, out of the blue. I nodded, signaling for him to continue as he tilted his head from side to side, leaning against my chest, not crushing it in the process as he whispered in my ear, "There might be millions, but in the end, it all comes down to you..."

* * *

_"True love is like a pair of socks, you gotta' have two and they've gotta' match," _I read off Eli's quote of the day that he always "sneaks" into my lunch to Alli, and she smiled, asking curiously, "So that's why you two are wearing matching socks today?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah, why? Is that weird?"

"No, I think it's cute," she then added, "Drew wouldn't wear matching pink socks with me if I paid him to."

Alli interlocked her arm with mine as we walked to the cafeteria together, quickly grabbing plates of spaghetti before the line started to crowd up. We then took a seat across from each other. Alli almost chocked, and my eyes bulged, standing up quickly and tapping her back as she nodded, saying repeatedly, "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"You scared me," I whispered in relief, knowing she was okay as she continued, "Clare, we should eat outside today."

"Why? It's cold outside," I told her, reminding her if she didn't know so she retorted, "Julia and Johnny are in here today, for who knows what reason...so can we just, please go outside? I don't want trouble, you know how Eli gets when it comes to her and Johnny. Plus, if Drew gets here with Eli, it'll be double the trouble."

I gulped and fought innocently, "We shouldn't let two people determine where we're going to eat lunch or make us move. It's not right that we have to leave, when they're cutting classes and not supposed to be here anyway. We belong here."

Alli gave me a pleading look that I couldn't refuse to as I sighed, "Alright, let's go."

Goosebumps shot throughout my body, the hairs on my arms standing up when I felt my whole tray of food being purposely crushed onto my chest. Alli gasped, as people's heads turned and Julia's mouth opened, while saying, "Oops!"

_**All eyes were now on me.**_

Tears started to form in my eyes as the people around me started to laugh, and I dropped the tray, not being able to hold it up anymore. As I rushed out of the cafeteria, Alli calling out my name as I gasped, coming in contact with a hard chest, my knees buckling as I fell to the ground.

"Oh Clare," Eli whispered, tears streaming down my face as he dropped his bag, wrapping his arms around my waist and not caring about the sauce smeared all over my shirt as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright, it's alright," Eli spoke calmly, but I could hear the anger in his voice as my body shook. His fingers stroked through my curls, the feeling of embarrassment coursing through my veins, and when he pulled away from the embrace, he handed me over to Alli and ordered, "Take care of her, bring her to my car. Here's the keys, we'll be out soon."

Alli snaked her arm around my waist as tears continued to stream down my face when Alli whispered, "Don't cry Clare, it's alright...Julia's just a bitch." Before leaving, I turned back to get a look at the cafeteria, but all I saw was Drew and Eli charging through the lunchroom doors...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Hey!" I shouted, making Julia look up from her table of 'douche's' as I hissed, "You ruined my life, that doesn't mean you have to ruin her's too!"

Julia looked up at me, her eyes forcing the innocence inside them as she twisted the spaghetti on her tray teasingly, while asking, "Whatever do you mean Elijah?"

Johnny laughed, touching Julia's thigh underneath the table and all I wanted to look away, but the venom coursing through my veins kept me staring at her, as I turned my attention to Johnny, hissing through my gritted teeth, "You think it's funny? You think ruining someone's life is funny?"

I charged at Johnny but Drew was there to quickly wrap his arms around my chest, preventing me from choking the shit out of him with my bare hands. I didn't care if they messed with me, but messing with Clare was a nerve in my body that should never be shot.

"Let go of me!" I seethed through my teeth to Drew, but he only gripped onto me tighter as Julia laughed, "Oh Eli, you just don't understand, do you?"

I stopped trying to fight off Drew, as he mumbled in my ear, "Cool down dude, you can't afford another detention." I shook my head, staring at Julia, the girl who I used to be hopelessly in love with as I asked, "Don't understand what?"

She stood up, placing a hand on my shoulder as I quickly took a step back when she whispered through her evil shaped lips, "You'll never win Eli...never, and if I have to ruin her life to ruin your's, I will."

"You nearly as lay a hand on her, or _**you,**_" I hissed at Johnny, "I'll make sure you both end up buried in the ground."

"Is that a threat?" Julia whispered, her breath hitting me in the face as I smirked, "It's not a threat...it's a promise."

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"See? It's all better now," Alli told me as I smiled, thanking her for giving me her gym shirt and shorts to borrow in the meantime as I aired out my sauce filled shirt and skirt.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you Clare, she really is...uh, something," Alli said as I leaned against the passenger door window, just wanting to cry myself to sleep at this point.

"Oh, here the guys are," Alli said happily, trying to make me cheer up and I didn't even want to look, as I kept staring out my window with a blank expression on my face. Tears started to uncontrollably stream down my face as Alli placed a caring touch on my arm, before quickly hopping out of the drivers seat and leaving the door open.

I heard Eli ask how I was doing and Alli responded with a, _"I think you should talk to her...Drew and I will walk home." _

Even though Drew probably didn't want to, he growled, then they said their goodbyes and I felt the car shake slightly, signaling Eli had taken a seat down behind the wheel of Morty.

He sighed loudly, as I glanced at him awkwardly while mumbling, "Take me home...please."

"Come here Clare," he ordered caringly, opening his arms as I shook my head, but he forced me into his arms. Even though I fought him, not wanting to be cared for, he tightened his grips around my waist until I finally just curled up into his chest, crying relentlessly.

"I-It was so embarrassing," I whimpered and then mumbled into Eli's shirt, "I-I n-never did anything to her...why would she do this to me?"

Eli sighed, his hand rubbing my back up and down, trying to calm me down as I shook my head, not wanting his comfort...all I wanted to do or be, was alone. I felt Eli's hands grip onto me as he whispered in my ear, "Multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimpse of how much I love you."

"No, no Eli! Love isn't enough right now, it's not-," Eli cut me off, his lips coming to meet mine as I whimpered in my throat, my tears crashing on his dry cheeks. He pulled away slowly, moving my curls out of my face as he whispered, "Life isn't always like a fairy tale Clare, but with you, I'm bound to have a happy ending..."

My cheeks flushed, not from my tears, but from my heart racing as he nodded, looking into my eyes, "My love for you will always be faithful and true. No matter what happens, I'll always stand beside you."

"Really?" I asked, as he nodded, kissing my temple and making me climb into his lap, cuddling against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, slowly but surely silencing my mind with his love quotes, and my heart race began to settle. It was funny how no matter how much embarrassment I was put through not too long ago, Eli had made that memory float away in my mind.

_**It was as if it never happened. **_

I smiled, interlocking our hands together as Eli whispered, "If a kiss were a rain drop, I would send you showers. If a hug was a second, I would send you hours. If smiles were water, I would send you the sea. If love was a person, I would send you me."

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

**Was it worth the wait? Did I make your Eclare hearts race? ;) **

**Please Review! =) **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! So, I've decided to update this chapter for several reasons...you guys deserve it, from the reviews and everything, thank you so much! Please Enjoy the Seventeenth Chapter of "I WISH"...

**WARNINGS: Lemons. **

No Beta Reader, so don't complain about mistakes...

**Also, this is my longest chapter I've ever written in my entire Fanfiction Life! =)**

**4,246 Words...dang! (; **

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 17**

_**Find a heart that will love you at your worst and arms that will hold you at your weakest...**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Hey, can I um, ask you something...a little bit weird?" I asked Alli as we sat outside, across from each other during lunch, as she was flipping through one of her boring teen magazines.

"Sure Clarebear, shoot away," she said while placing the magazine down, and giving me her full attention.

"I don't have a gun, so I really can't...shoot you," I admitted then continued, "Besides, I wouldn't really shoot one of my best friends-," Alli cut me off, laughing, "I didn't mean it literally Clare, relax."

I smiled, then she moved her hands in a gesture for me to continue as my eyes glanced around, making sure Eli nor Drew were around us, or approaching us in any close distance.

My throat grew dry as my cheeks flushed slightly while asking Alli in a quiet tone, "I uh...Eli's been really, really nice to me lately. You know how he takes me out to eat all the time, pays for everything and even takes me shopping, then tells me all these love quotes-."

"He's your boyfriend, he's supposed to do that," Alli added in as I smiled, "I know...but, I feel like I owe him something for all of this and I don't have any money to give back to him-."

Alli cut me off and asked, "So, basically you want to know what you can do for or to him to make up from him treating you so well?"

I nodded and said, "I mean, you must do stuff for Drew to pay him back for what he does for you. I just, I want to do something for his benefit that'll make him feel good and happy, just like what he does with me."

"Clare, Drew and Eli are two different people...if I want to pleasure Drew, all I have to do is shove him in front of a T.V., pop three bags of popcorn in the microwave and put on some crap show that guys watch and he's happy," I giggled at Alli's truthfulness.

"But, since Eli's different, I've been thinking about doing...maybe something, sexual?" Alli's eyes bulged and then I stuttered, "I-I uh, I don't know, never mind! Just pretend I didn't say anything!"

Alli placed a hand over my now shaking hand, "Clare, it's alright to want to do something like that for someone you love, it's just a step that you have to make sure you're willing to make."

"I'm not..._'giving it up'_, if that's what you're implying to," I whispered then continued, "I just need your help, advice or anything on just how to please him...sexually, because I have absolutely no knowledge or experience when it comes to_** that.**_"

My cheeks began to blush as Alli said, "Well you-," she was cut off by the boys sliding in on both sides of the table. Eli snaked his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side as Drew asked, "How are you two beautiful ladies doing today?"

Alli and I both looked at each other as Alli said, "Actually, you two guys are going to be spending this lunch period alone because Clare and I have to study for this big test tomorrow."

Eli's eyebrows scrunched together as I smiled, "Oh right! That...test...with that...yeah!"

Alli grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Eli as Drew shouted out, "Can you at least buy food and stuff it in your bag for the bus ride home?"Alli shook her head and called out to him, "If you want it, get it yourself!"

* * *

"I think this was the most embarrassing conversation I've ever had in my life," I admitted to Alli as she smiled, "Eh, it had to happen sooner or later, but now that we've spent fifty-five minutes talking about it, are you clear on what to do?"

"Yeah," I whispered shyly, just thinking about what I had to do made my face heat up.

"Clare, seriously...if you don't want to do this, I'm sure Eli wouldn't mind if you didn't do, ever," Alli reassured me as I responded, "He might not mind it, but he deserves it, so I'll do it."

"Alright, but you can always back out, remember that," I nodded, as the bell rang and I quickly stood up, hugging Alli and thanking her for all her help. But, I still couldn't seem to get rid of this feeling that there was a huge hole in my stomach and I couldn't breathe.

I have to talk to Eli...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

As I dug into my hamburger, Drew took a seat across from me, setting down his tray.

"Geez man, I think you need a second tray," I told Drew as he fake laughed, while saying, "I'm sorry that the only thing I eat isn't an apple with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that my mommy made."

"Shut up bro," I threw my apple core at him as Drew smiled, "So...it seems like the girls have a really **_big_** test coming up." My eyebrows tightened together in confusion, trying to figure out why Drew had emphasized the word 'big' in his statement.

"What? What do you think they're doing?" I asked Drew as he laughed, "Dude...when's the last time you and Clare went past first base?"

"Man," I sighed nervously as Drew laughed, "Oh god, don't tell me...you never made it past kissing have you? Have you?" Drew took it upon himself to throw his hamburger at me and I growled, "So what if we never did? I'm happy where we are, with just kissing and...lying in bed together. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" He repeated jokingly then said, "What's wrong with that is you are losing your game man! You are letting Clare win! She's walking her pretty little 'I don't know anything, teach me' heels all over your dick!"

"No she's not," I retorted, "She really doesn't know anything, and I'd like to keep her mind cleansed of all that bullshit."

"Didn't you tell me that Julia told her all about sex anyways?" Drew asked and I sighed, "But, Clare hasn't brought it up since then, so I'm sure the reason she doesn't bring it up is because she doesn't want to do anything."

"I'm sure Alli doesn't do anything with you," I added as he laughed, "Dude...I've gotten two hand jobs in the last week, and I've been nailing her every second I get. Which, is all the time except for school, or when she's hanging out with Clare."

"Yeah, okay," I sarcastically commented as Drew smiled, "Dude, how do you think all that anger she builds up during the day gets let out?"

I closed my eyes while saying, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that, or anything in this conversation and when I open my eyes, we'll change this topic because I don't think it's necessary for us to have."

When I opened my eyes, Drew quirked his right eyebrow up teasingly, biting back his bottom lip, "Come on dude...you treat Clare like she's on the top of the world, it's time to push."

"I'm not pushing her to do anything, end of story Drew," I mumbled as he whispered, "Not even a hand touch?" I growled, looking up at him and asking him, "Seriously? Are we really going to talk about this? I'm sorry I don't have the privilege of getting my girlfriend to shove her hand down my fucking pants every second I need it, and I'm sorry that I haven't had sex in nearly, who knows how fucking long! I apologize that I don't have a girlfriend who will get me off when I need to!"

"Dude," Drew whispered as I shook my head, "I mean, sure it bothers me sometimes that Clare turns me on so much when we're making out, then I'll have to drive home with a big fucking boner, but I can't help that! It's not my fault that she doesn't know how to fucking do-," Drew cut me off by shouting, "Dude!"

"What?" I asked annoyingly as he said, "I think you should turn around."

I slowly turned my head around, looking at a teary eyed Clare, as she gripped her book bag strap while asking, "Is that how you really feel about me?"

"Clare," I breathed out her name, as she bit back her bottom lip, "I have to talk to you."

"Oh shit, someone's in troubllleeee," Drew dragged out the word 'trouble', evidently pissing me off even more than he had today and I nodded, as I grabbed my bag and followed Clare to my car.

"Can we go back to your house, please?" Clare whispered, not even giving me the privilege to look into her crystal blue eyes.

I dug through my pockets, quickly pulling them out and I opened my door, letting her slide in first. I sighed, not enjoying the ten minute drive that was filled with uncomfortable silence and a crying Clare...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Wait," I grabbed Eli's hand, preventing him from leaving the car as I whispered, "I need...I really need to talk to you about something."

"Clare, if it's about before and what I was saying to Drew, I didn't mean it...at all, I don't expect anything other than your presence from you," he whispered, interlocking my hand with his as I smiled, "I know, I know you didn't, but I think we both need to have this talk."

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Eli asked as I said, "I think I do."

He smirked, closing Morty's door and turning his body, so he was facing me. I smiled, wiping the tears off my face as I whispered, "You've been really good to me, Eli. I don't think I've ever met a boy quite like you that treats me like a princess, I mean, considering I didn't really know too many boys before you..."

I smiled, then Eli tightened his grip, showing comfort, "Eli, you've been so patient with me, so easy going. I'm not an easy person to deal with, and I know that. But, what I'm trying to say is that I want to give you...something, in return for what you've been doing all this time."

"Clare, there's no need to-," I cut him off, "Yes, there is Eli, and that's the point. You need to understand that, you can't keep me from what we should be doing together. Yes, we sleep in the same bed together almost every night and yes, we do love each other...but, people who love each other have to go beyond the lines Eli! You can't keep me locked up in this safe, mental state that you've created forever!"

"I know," he admitted.

My chest heaved as I took another deep breath in from screaming at him, "Eli, I love you...with all my heart. But, what I need from you, in return, is the attention and the truth. I want to give you, what you deserve and you know what, just thinking about it makes me nervous but I know that, if I'm doing it with someone I love, it'll be okay."

He smirked, "Clare, I don't need the physical attention from you to be happy."

"I'm not saying that you do, but what I'm trying to get through your thick skull is that you deserve it Eli! I'm your girlfriend and I should be doing things for you when you need it because that's partially what I'm here for," I told him as he smirked, "Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you have to do anything like that."

"What are you afraid of Eli?" I asked him seriously, "What is it?"

"I'm afraid of losing you!" He screamed, his eyes bulging as I shook my head, "You're not going to lose me Eli...you have me, all of me, forever! I'm happy with you, and you know that, why would you think that way?"

"I lose...so many people in my life Clare," Eli whispered, as he looked the other way and I watched a lone tear stream down the right side of my cheek. My heart skipped a beat as his grip tightened on the wheel, "I trust in so many people, that just let me go...give up on me, and I'm not ready to let you go Clare, I'm not. I'm not going to let you do anything that'll risk losing what we have Clare!"

"Eli, we're not going to lose what we have," I said, placing a hand over his tenses hand that was gripping the wheel, turning his knuckles white.

He slowly lessened up the tenseness in his body as I whispered, "This...what we can do together, physically, will only bring us closer. I mean, sure I believe in God and my beliefs, but when you're in love, there's no limits."

"I love you," he whispered, cupping my cheek with his cold hand as our lips were brought together. This wasn't just any kiss, nor was it any touch. It had something to it, it had something special with it.

**True Love. **

My lips moved in rhythm against his as I grinned against his lips, taking this as an opportunity to climb into his lap...just like Alli told me to. Eli tried to pull away from the kiss, but I moved my hips over his waist, my stomach hitting his chest as I continued to take his breath away through our kiss.

"C-Clare," Eli breathed out, looking up at me, "What's gotten into you?"

I smiled, "You."

* * *

Only moments later, Eli and I had magically made it inside his house, up his steps then into his room. Keep in mind we might have crashed a couple of picture frames off his wall, which I told him I'd gladly fix later.

My stomach felt as if it did a full, three hundred and sixty degree flip as I dared to let my fingers touch Eli's bare chest for the first time in month. I raked my fingers over Eli's chest, trying to do my best with this as I hopefully 'turned him on' like Alli told me to.

"Hm," I heard a light moan escape his lips, as I asked, "Can I take your shirt off?"

He nodded restlessly as I smiled, gripping onto the bottom of his shirt, as I struggled to get it over his head. But, my fingers had immediately stopped as my face turned red, looking at how...different Eli looked since the last time I saw him with no shirt on.

"What?" He asked, as his shirt fell to the floor and he pecked me on the lips, waiting for a response.

I smirked bravely, adjusting myself in his lap as I said, "Nothing...it's just...you're uh- really, cute." Eli smirked, shaking his head as he started to kiss my neck, sucking and twisting on my skin, basically making my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"No! Eli stop it," I begged as he asked, "What? Did I hurt you?"

"Right now, it's all about you and you're distracting me...don't kiss me unless I kiss you," I ordered sternly as Eli held up his two hands "defensively" and I smiled in relief, finally being able to 'take the reigns', as Alli told me before.

"Lay down," I whispered against Eli's earlobe as I felt his body shiver against my touch and he slowly laid on his back.

For once, it felt amazing to be under control when it came to Eli and I. It was always I who was trembling beneath his touch, it was always I who was 'moaning' his name out and begging for his kisses, but now that I have Eli beneath me, I finally have all the power.

I slowly kissed down his chest, as I felt his stomach clench beneath my tender kiss.

My heart started racing, beginning to think he couldn't breathe as I asked with panic in my tone, "A-Are you okay? I'm sorry, Did I hurt you?" Eli smirked, as he stroked his fingers through my hair as he whispered, "It's fine...it's just my abs, they do that when I feel someone beautiful touch them."

I blushed and asked, "Cocky much?"

Then I saw the irony in the situation as I leaned down, bringing Eli into a kiss as I felt his hands roam my sides, the pad of his thumb rubbing gentle circles on my hip bones.

"A-Are you ready yet?" I asked him, whispering nervously because I really didn't know how to...tell, when a guy is ready.

He smirked, as he took me into a kiss, his breath engulfing my mouth as I then felt something touching my thigh. I gulped, nodding against his lips as I pulled away, "D-Does that mean you're ready?"

"You tell me..." He gulped, his green orbs glancing into mine.

I nodded, slowly moving my body back, as Eli kept his hands at my sides. My fingers fumbled with his belt for a minute, until Eli broke the heated kiss to say impatiently, "I got it."

"What? Did I do something wrong already?" I asked pathetically as he shook his head, "No...no Clare, the skinny jeans and the hard...you know what doesn't really equal out, plus the friction you keep providing...not really good for the blue balls."

I giggled as I then tried to find ways to breathe, watching Eli unbuckle his pants without a nerve busting in his body.

My nerves took over me as I connected our lips, and I glanced down, seeing his skull boxers that was bulging. I knew what brothers looked like, but Eli's...from the outside, looks so much...bigger.

_**How was I going to do this now?**_

"I love you," Eli whispered in my ear, stroking his fingers in my ear as I admitted, "J-just uh, be patient with me cause' I have no idea how to do this and I literally, forgot everything Alli told me."

Eli bit back his bottom lip and said, "You have all the time in the world Clare, take your time."

He pecked me on the lips as I took my hand, slowly kissing his chest and playfully tugging at the waistline of his boxers. I smirked, listening to Eli groan in his throat as I asked, "Do you want to take your pants off or you're fine like this?"

"I'm fine like this Clare," he hissed and my head jolted back lightly as I said, "Geez, I'm sorry."

"It's not you Clare, I'm in _**pain**_," he whispered and I slowly got off of him, getting down on my knees in front of him. He pecked my lips for the last time before I tugged at his boxers and for the first time I was looking at Eli...the Eli behind the Eli.

"You okay?" He asked, glancing down at me, I gulped and nodded, as I brought my hands to his...dick? Yeah, I think that's what you call it. Although, that sounds really nasty, kind of sounds like the name of a shovel.

"Like this?" I asked as I wrapped my right hand around his shaft, my hands coming in contact with his skin as I moved my hand up and down to the rhythm of his slightly jerking hips.

"S-Squeeze t-tighter," Eli moaned as I hesitantly tightened the grip on my hand as he tossed his head back, his mouth hanging open and I laughed, knowing the amount of power I can actually have over Eli.

I smiled, deciding to test my _**power**_ out as I stopped doing what I was doing as Eli groaned, "O-oh come on Clare...I'm close, please, you're almost done." My heart filled with love as I finally felt that someone needed me, someone in this world needed me.

"A-Am I supposed to put my mouth on it or something?" Eli's eyes had literally lit up like a Christmas tree but then he shut his eyes, "N-no, no you don't...hand is fine, hand is fine."

I smirked, hesitantly taking him into my mouth.

My head immediately jerked back, as I experienced a coughing attack and Eli laughed, "Clare! Jesus Christ, you don't have to put the whole thing in your mouth, you'll choke!"

I laughed, holding my hand over my heart, trying to find ways to breathe.

"S-Sorry, you didn't tell me!" I gasped as my heart finally turned to it's normal heartbeat and I tried again, slowly taking what I could fit of Eli's dick in my mouth as I felt his lips against my hair.

My tongue wrapped around his shaft and I couldn't help but giggle in the back of my throat because of the situation I was in. It was supposed to be this tense, but totally worth it experience, but all I could do was laugh at the helpless Eli before my eyes.

As I bobbed my head up and down, Eli tugged at my hair gently and said, "C-Clare, get off, I'm going to come."

_**What does that mean?**_

My answer was soon answered for me, before I could even think about moving my head off his dick, Eli had shot this sticky substance into my mouth as I pulled back in alarm.

The taste was rather grotesque as my nose scrunched together and Eli mumbled, "Shit, I'm so sorry...shit, where the fuck is my garbage can?" I clenched my eyes shut, shaking my head back and forth in disgust.

When Eli finally handed me the black garbage can, I sighed in relief, spitting out this white shit out of my mouth.

Eli pulled up his pants and I sighed, finally catching my breath as I said, "Eli I need a toothbrush or I might just, vomit everywhere."

"I taste that bad huh?" He asked jokingly as I shook my head, "N-No, it's not you...it's that white stuff, it looks milk...but it's not milk Eli, it's this sticky-." Eli cut me off, handing me a toothbrush, "It's sperm Clare, it's called sperm."

"Is that the stuff that mixes with the egg and makes the baby?" I asked as he nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what it does."

Eli surprised me, helping me up on my feet and kissing me, his good smelling breath invading my mouth. I smiled, giggling against his lips, "Come on Eli, I have to brush my teeth!"

"No," he pouted, "Stay with me!"

He tugged on my waist, pulling me into his bed and making me lay on top of him as he pecked my lips, then whispered, "Every moment spent with you, is like a beautiful dream coming true...I love you."

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. You can all thank Starzy12 for this idea of a lemony chapter... ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I'm really...really sorry for neglecting this story for a little over two months. I apologize, but I have good reason! Which, I'm not going to bore you with. But you know the drill, school work and chemistry mainly has been a bummer for me so, Please Enjoy The Eighteenth Chapter of "I WISH"...

_**This is the second to last chapter! :/**_

_**4,366 words...dang! **_

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 18**

_**Love means to love that which is unlovable; or it is no virtue at all.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"Don't tell her I told you man, she'll get mad at me," I told Drew as he covered his hand over his mouth, bending over and letting himself have a full on laughing attack due to the details of Clare and I's night together.

"So wait, she put the whole thing in her mouth and gagged? I'm sorry, I can't," he waved his hands up in surrender, his face turning red as I mumbled, "Dude, it's not that funny, take a breath."

"No dude, from this end, it's fucking hilarious," after Drew finally stopped laughing, we approached Degrassi, and for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel so sexually frustrated...I felt...contempt.

"Good morning Alli," Drew called out as we approached our ladies, and I couldn't help but notice Clare had a certain glow to her. Although I couldn't put my finger on it, her face was lit up and her rosy red cheeks were _**rosier** _than usual.

_Her eyes were glistening._

"Deep throater," Drew said, between coughs and I shook my head, wrapping my arm around Clare's waist. I pecked her on the forehead as she glanced up at me, a smirk on her face, "Alright fine."

I leaned down, giving into her inoccent look and I took her into a kiss, taking her breath away. A moan released from her lips as Drew cleared his throat, "Hate to be a cock block but uh, it is only like eight in the morning and I'm starving, can we go eat breakfast?"

"You guys can hang out here until class, I'll go feed the beast, "Alli said, eyeing Clare oddly as she blushed involuntarily.

_**What was going on? **_

Alli gripped Clare's bicep, giving her a reassuring smile as I gestured for us to take a seat at the picnic tables. I pulled out a bagel, handing half of it to her as she smiled, "Thanks, I didn't eat yet today, I'm starved."

"Good," I mumbled, leaning my elbow on the table as I gently stroked her side, smiling at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, alarmed by me staring at her as she then started to nervously go through her bag, probably searching for a mirror. I giggled, "Clare, you look beautiful, nothing is on your face."

"Oh," she mumbled, "I just thought that-."

I cut her off, "Clare, just because I'm looking at you doesn't mean there's something on your face. I'm your boyfriend, which means I have the privilege of staring at your beautiful face. Besides, if there was anything on there, I'd probably lick it off."

"Ew gross," she squeaked as I smirked, tucking one of her curls behind her ear, "Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like without you Clare. Imagine if I wasn't on an angered rampage after I found out Julia cheated on me right in front of your house. What if you were never curious and glared at me from your balcony like the little creep you were?"

"Hey! I'm not a creep, oh my god was I? Eli I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean to, you were-," I cut her off, pecking her on the lips and tasting the cream cheese from my bagel. She giggled, pushing my chest lightly as I pulled away, "What?"

"You were eating my bagel from my mouth," she noted, "I'm hungry and if I wanted to, I could call the cops on you."

"For what? Oh yeah, I can imagine being held up against the Degrassi doors for stealing my own bagel from my girlfriends mouth, I'd probably get a life sentence," Clare giggled at my sarcasm as I wrapped my arm around her, our bodies fitting into each other perfectly.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, the school started to fill up with students.

I smirked, raking my fingers through Clare's curly hair as she sighed, glancing up at me, "Well, it's time for me to head in. But uh, after school, can I maybe...or can you...I really want..."

Clare couldn't seem to finish her sentence as I smiled at her, kissing her cheek, "You can come over my house and we can talk about whatever you have to say. You don't have to bottle everything up around me Clare, it's not healthy."

"How did I get so lucky?" Clare asked, as I responded smugly, interlocking our hands together on our way into the building, "I don't know...but let's just say a wish on a shooting star does help..."

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"That sounds so...so needy Alli, I don't want to put that pressure on him," I talked to Alli as the day came to an end, the teenagers running rampant through the hallways as if it was the end of the world.

Which means, it's Friday.

"Clare, you did it for him, he owes you," she said as I sighed, "I don't even know what I want, and he doesn't owe me anything. I did what I wanted to do to him because he deserved it and believe it or not, I enjoyed it too."

"Of course, a whore would enjoy sucking a guys cock," I heard someone say, an all too familiar voice as I gulped, my throat tightening in discomfort. The air going in through my parted lips was the only think keeping me alive as Alli quirked her eyebrows, "You of all people shouldn't be speaking Mrs. chokes-a-lot."

My cheeks flushed as Julia flipped her hair back and said, "Just a little f.y.i. Clare, but that two inch cock that you were sucking on was touched by my mouth before. So, enjoy my sloppy seconds you cunt."

Half the words she said, I didn't even know what they meant.

For some reason, I started to grow angry for insulting Eli and his body parts, but I couldn't comprehend why. I suddenly became defensive and my mind played back to that time I was reading penis jokes on my brothers computer, "Oh yeah? Well, looking at your boyfriends size, I never knew you could have a belly button under your stomach!"

Alli covered her mouth, giggling uncontrollably as I then shouted, "I bet you your boyfriends dick is so small, that he can only masturbate through the slits in a fork!"

My cheeks were now red, but red with fire as Julia's mouth clamped shut, as her boyfriend came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. I grinned at her, exchanging glances between her and her boyfriend as I asked, "So, are we cool now?"

"Clare Edwards, you proved me wrong," she whispered, "But, that doesn't change the fact that you're a no good cunt."

"And your opinion doesn't change the way I think about you, you're still the two time doing, no good whore who spends majority of her time looking like all dead bugs do...just hanging around, on there backs," I smiled, quirking my eyebrows up as Alli's face turned red, laughs exploding from her lips.

Johnny's jaw dropped, as Julia huffed, grabbing his hand and walking by me, slamming into my chest.

I smirked, rolling my eyes as I knew that although she got to have the last touch, I received the last words. Which, in my book, was more important than the physical fight.

"Clare, that was-," I shook my head, placing a hand on Alli's shoulder, "I've been holding that in ever since I found that penis joke website on my brothers computer...I'm so glad becoming scarred for life from those jokes helped me out in the end."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Drew and Eli coming down the hallway.

"Eli!" I shouted, running towards him and jumping into his arms. He giggled, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing me down, as I hungrily placed a kiss on his lips. I tugged at his bottom lip, plunging my tongue through his parted, panting lips.

"What is up with you today Ms. Edwards?" Eli asked teasingly, breathing heavily as I grinned, biting back my lip as I stroked my fingers through his jet black hair, "I just told off your ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend, and I feel this bubbly feeling in my lower stomach. I don't know why, I just feel so great! I want to-, I want to go out, I want to dance!"

"Clare, breathe, in and out," Eli joked as I shook my head, crashing our lips together as he pushed the kiss back, a smirk forming against my lips. He giggled, making me smile as a moan released from his lips when we pulled away.

Eli's thumbs rubbed gentle circles on my waist as our foreheads touches, "So, what did Julia have to say?"

"Let's just say her boyfriend has a really, really small penis," I whispered, out of breath, as Eli's eyebrows tightened in confusion, and as he was about to question me, I pressed my lips to his once again.

Our tongues played with each other's, making my heart fall into my chest, a feeling of excitement, a feeling of enthusiasm taking over my body. I shivered against his touch, as he pulled away, "Clare, do you uh, want to...want to come over?"

I bit back my bottom lip, glancing down at the floor, then up at him, "Please."

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So...what'd you want to talk about?" I asked Clare, as she lay on my chest, her heart thudding loudly against her chest as I smiled, knowing that I had worked her up by my kisses.

"I-I uh, it's embarrassing Eli, I really don't want to talk about it anyways, it's stupid," she mumbled, playing with the string of my sweater as I stroked the bear skin of her side that was exposed, "Hey, if I don't know what it is, I can't say it's stupid."

"It's just, after I did that to you-," I cut her off, "What? Do you regret? Did I force you? Did you not want to do it?"

Nervousness took over my body, making me tense up against her gentle frame.

"No Eli, trust me, with all my heart I wanted to, it's just that...it made me wonder if maybe, I don't know, it's stupid," she blushed, her cheeks a fiery color of red as I scoffed, "Come on Clare, it's just me, you can tell me."

Clare sat up from my chest as I glanced up at her, my mind exploring all thoughts or possibilities of what she could say as she whispered, "I don't know I just thought that maybe you would want to do it back to me."

My eyebrows raised as I scoffed, "Clare, I didn't hear a word you said, you were speaking to fast for a human to pick up on."

"Sorry," she muttered, "I'm just nervous."

"Oh," I dragged out the 'O' and I smirked, wrapping my arm around her waist, lying her back down as I asked, curing one of her curls, "So, Clare Edwards wants a little attention...I presume?"

"Well, I wouldn't say attention, I don't know, I just don't want to give_** it**_ up...but, Alli told me that I don't have to," Clare said, a proud smile on her face as I nodded, "That's right Clare, you don't have to until your married to me and then once we're married, we can do it all the time...have a hundred kids and live on a farm."

"A hundred kids? Live on a farm?" Clare gasped as I placed a kiss on her neck, "I was just kidding Clare..."

"Oh thank god, because I'm not having a hundred kids, I think one little replica of us is enough," she breathed out, as I nodded against her earlobe, whispering, "Enough of this baby talk, onto more important things currently going on right now...like, the fact that you want me to pleasure you."

I felt Clare's cheeks heat up as if she was spiking a fever within an instant as I smiled, "It's natural to want me to touch you Clare, and even though you might think it's creepy, trust me, in the heat of the moment, you won't care where I'm touching just as long as I'm touching you."

Clare chuckled as I gripped her waist, rubbing gentle circles over her hip bones as I began to place butterfly kisses on her neck. Her back arched against my touch as I smirked, but as I slowly tugged at her pants, she asked nervously, "Before you do anything Eli...I was just uh, wondering, if you um...can tell me what you're going to do exactly."

I smirked, bringing my lips to hers in a heated kiss as I mumbled against her skin, "If I tell you, then it won't be a surprise when I'm doing it."

"Just don't hurt me, okay?" She asked, and I could hear the frightened tone in her voice as I pecked her hip bones, while saying, "Never in a million years would I bring pain to you."

My fingers stroked her sides, and as I was about to ask her what she wanted me to take off first, she leaned up, making me back up a little. My eyebrows tightened in confusion until I noticed what she was doing, taking her own shirt off.

"You're making me get hot," she argued as I smirked, "Just wait until it gets to the real fun...you'll feel like you're on fire."

Her eyes bulged, and I quickly restated myself, "Not literally on fire...just, in a dazed, awesome feeling."

"Give it to me!" She squealed as I wrapped my arm around her bare stomach, feeling her bra against my shirt. I sighed in content, knowing that I was finally going to be able to bring pleasure to somebody.

The good kind too...not the bad kind.

Less than minutes later, Clare was down to nothing but a bra and panties. I, on the other hand was getting comfortable in my boxers because my skinny jeans and pulsing boner wasn't helping with this situation.

I thought I could stay _**normal,**_ but turns out, my dick gets hard real easy around Clare...

"Ouch Eli!" Clare screeched in my ear as I pulled my lips back from her stomach and I started to panic, thinking I hurt her or did something wrong as I asked, "What? What happened?"

"Your _**thing**_ was stabbing into my thigh!" She squealed as I smirked, "Well, I'm sorry but I can't control that. It's not my fault I have the most beautiful, breath taking, ravishing girlfriend in the world. I guess all the parts of my body get giddy when they see you."

"Can you at least try to keep it down?" Clare asked in frustration, and I scoffed, as if I could control what my dick does, "It's like you being wet...I can't control it."

"I'm not raining on myself Eli, what are you talking about?" She asked, as I growled in my throat, taking her hand and placing it over her panties as her eyes bulged, "Oh my god, Oh my god! I have to get to a hospital, I'm soaked!"

I laughed as Clare tried to scramble her clothes together and I grabbed her wrist, "Clare it's fine...to be...the way you are. It's because I get you excited, just like you get me excited."

"Oh," she then started to understand as I saw a tear form in her eyes when she crawled back underneath me, "Why are you crying?"

"Y-you're so experienced Eli...i-it's just not fair that you know everything. I feel like such an idiot," she bowed her head as I placed my thumb beneath her chin, forcing her blue eyes to gaze into mine, "Clare Edwards, just because I know what I'm doing doesn't mean you're stupid. In my opinion, you're better off being clueless in this situation because at least that way, everything I do to you is a surprise."

"I hate surprises," she muttered as my cool breath hit her neck, causing her to shiver under my touch and she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer to her. As our lips pressed together, her tongue slid through my panting lips as we battled for dominance.

A moan erupted from my throat and Clare giggled, "E-Eli stop it, you know that makes my throat tickle."

"I know," I continued, "It's just that I can't hold it in any longer Clare, my wet dreams are coming true and I don't care how many times I tickle your little throat, I'll do it as many times as I want."

"S-should I take my bra and panties off?" Clare asked shyly as I tucked a curl behind her ear. I smirked, "Whatever you want to do Clare...you can keep your bra on, but if you really want me to pleasure you, the panties will have to come off."

I placed a kiss on the outline of her chest, and her eyelids closed, her back arching into my touch as I placed my thumbs on the insides of her pantie line. I grinned from ear to ear, as I slowly started to remove them.

"Don't look," Clare whispered nervously when she was completely naked from the pelvic area down.

I grinned, teasing her, "Clare soon-to-be Goldsworthy, I will not have you be embarrassed by me seeing your body. You are the most gorgeous, overwhelming, eye captivating human being on this planet and I will not have your amazingness go to waste."

"Is that even a word?" Clare asked as I smirked, "It is now."

I crashed her lips with mine, my hands roaming freely, and my boner was starting to grow painful with each moan escaping Clare's lips. As Clare absentmindedly raked her fingers down my chest, I quivered and said, "Stop it, this is all about you Clare...not me, not tonight."

She nodded, then squirmed, "I'm sorry Eli but if you don't get rid of this boiling feeling I'm going to cry."

"Will do," I whispered, pecking her lips and kissing every inch of my body as I made my way down. I pressed my lips to her sides, making her giggle, then I placed a butterfly kiss over her hip bones.

"Down more," she moaned, and I smirked, "Clare Edwards influencing sexual behavior...I just came."

"Stop joking around, I'm in pain," she faked hurt as I said, "Well, if you're in pain then I guess I should take care of that, shouldn't I?"

I don't know what was wrong with me, but teasing her turned me on and the way her cheeks were about the color of a tomato, I knew that I could take advantage of this situation...

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

**"**Eli please," I felt like I was a dog at this point, begging for his, as he called "attention".

Eli leaned down between my legs, blowing on my inner thighs and I arched my back, moaning his name loudly, trying to get him to do something to take away this _**pain,**_ "Come on Eli please, you promised."

I gasped, feeling a finger enter me and immediately, the pain was starting to subside as he moved his finger inside and out of me. This was by far, the strangest fucking thing I've ever done in my life...also the most embarrassing, but I knew that doing this with Eli was right.

As Eli pumped his finger inside me while placing kisses on my inner thigh, I was becoming comfortable with his touches and I moaned, not being able to hold it in. For a brief moment, I understood what Eli meant.

At this point, I was lost in another world.

"O-oh, oh my god, o-oh," I moaned loudly and Eli's lips curled into a smirk against my stomach as I felt something inside me that made my eyes close, my back arch and my heart race.

"R-right there!" I shouted as Eli kept hitting the same spot inside me that made me feel as if I was on top of the world, no one to bring me down and no one to push me off.

"E-Eli," I whimpered his name, and my body shook, trembling by his touch as Eli whispered, "Was that the most amazing feeling you've ever felt in your life?"

I was unresponsive.

My lips were parted as I continuously tried to catch my breath, try to gather my thoughts and to see if my voice would work as I croaked, "Uh-I, I-Eli, I love you." I pressed my lips to his and Eli rested in between my legs.

"I love you too, ," Eli whispered, and I giggled, "Will you stop calling me that? You keep lying by saying that..."

"Give me a second," when Eli left me confused and naked, I grabbed his pajama pants and threw them on me. I grabbed his shirt, placing it over my head and sighing comfortably, still seeing stars in my vision a bit.

My eyes shot up to the door when I heard the wood creak in the floor, "Clare, I have to tell you something...and give you something...that might make you want to leave me, but I've been thinking about it so much and now that we've taken these next steps, I think you're ready for it."

I gulped, as Eli got down on his right knee and pulled out a tiny velvet box, "I know we're young Clare, and I have no intention of marrying you right now because we're both so young, but I bought you this ring to show that I want to be a part of your life forever. I bought it so you could wear it on your finger Clare, so you can know that it's a promise, a promise that we'll get married in the future. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you into marrying me because that's not the case, I just love you so much and it scares the shit out of me. But, I know that you're the one Clare...you're it. You're the one I want to grow old with, get married with, have kids with, bake cookies for our kids' P.T.A. meetings with...Clare, your smile lights up the world, your presence stuns a room, and your perfection has stole my heart. Will you take this ring and marry me in the future?"

Tears formed in my eyes as I didn't respond, trying to find the words to say as Eli sighed, "You don't want to...I understand."

As he was about to get off his knee, I grabbed his wrist and smiled, "I don't know what to do in a situation like this Eli, but what I do know is I want that ring on my finger and you beside me for the rest of my life until death do us apart."

While Eli placed the diamond ring on my finger, I couldn't help but glance at its shinning appearance. Eli kissed my hand, then gazed into my eyes as he whispered, "A ring is round, it has no end. Like my love for you, it will never end..."

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**Reviews? **

**Next Chapter WILL BE THE LAST.**

**Also, I didn't like the smut...wasn't my best, but I wanted to put it up anyways :P Sorry XD**

I know, I know, but all stories must come to an end sometime...the next chapter will most likely be in the future of Clare and Eli's relationship. I know that might be a lot to handle, but uh, I think you guys will love it...hopefully :P

So, review and let me know there is still people reading this :D

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! It pains me to type this, but this is in fact the** last chapter** D: I know I know, a lot of you were suggesting a sequel...but as of right now, this is it. So, please leave reviews :) Please Enjoy The Last/Nineteenth Chapter of "I WISH"...

Thank you all so much for getting this story this far!

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :P

_**This chapter is definitely rated M... ;) **_

* * *

**I WISH-CHAPTER 19**

_**Last night I looked up at the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars.**_

"I'll be home by eight Eli, I'll call you," Clare kissed her husband on the cheek, as he called out, "Keep your phone on you at all times, I don't want to get a phone call from the cops saying you were kidnapped."

"Will you stop worrying for one minute Eli?" Clare asked him as he shook his head, "I'll stop when you stop leaving me all the time."

"Aw, my poor baby," she joked with him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss as he whispered, "You're lucky I love you so much...although if it were up to me, you'd be staying home everyday and loving me."

"Can't you just have guy time with Drew and get over it? We're always together, I think we need a five hour break. Besides, I have to help Alli pick out her wedding dress," Eli growled, knowing that he'd have no choice but to be separated from his newly wedded wife.

"Fine, I miss Drew anyways...but I'll miss you more," Eli whined, kissing her lips as she grinned, "Alright Eli, I have to go! I'm going to be late, Alli is going to kill me! She didn't even pick out her heels yet, oh god!"

Clare jolted out the door, and Eli shook his head, waiting for her to come back in. She then came back in, looking defeated as she sighed, "Eli, I knew you took my keys out of my pocket, now give them up."

"Or what?" Eli teased, she smirked, "Or we're not going to try ever again and I'll die a virgin."

Eli quickly tossed Clare the keys as she smiled, "Thank you, love you!"

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So you got married...had a honeymoon...but didn't have sex?" Drew asked me for the tenth time, still obviously confused as I nodded, "Yes Drew, things weren't on my side that night."

"What do you mean? Dude, you make this sound so complicated! You waited years for her and lived off foreplay! That night was supposed to be_** THE NIGHT**_," Drew insisted as I shook my head, "I wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. We did foreplay, then we went to sleep in each others arms...that was enough to satisfy me."

"Come on man," He shook his head, continuing, "Sometimes you really have to remember she isn't as naive as she was in high school man, she knows how you work now. But, maybe you just have to confront her, put the cards flat on the table. You have a virgin wife man! What are you living in, the fucking first century?"

"No! But she wasn't comfortable in doing it, so what was I supposed to say? I'm your husband and I say what you do or don't do?" I questioned Drew jokingly as his eyes opened slightly, nodding, "Yeah man...wear the pants in your relationship for once!"

"Okay, Okay, you're right this time Drew. I think-, do you think she's taking advantage of me?" I asked, as he said, "Maybe it's just really bad first time jitters...you know? I mean, it's understandable but you guys love each other so much I just think it's time to let the dog out of the cage...you know?"

I nodded, laughing, "So, how's the weddings plans going with Alli?"

"Knowing her and Clare teaming up, I don't even want to know what the wedding is going to look like. I've actually been shitting my pants for the past few hours because she has my credit card," I laughed, taking a sip of my coffee, "Dude you're so fucked."

"But she's worth it," Drew whispered, trying to remain calm as I smirked, "I know what you mean...they rob you of your money, but in the end, it's kinda...I think it's worth it."

"It is."

* * *

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I let the water stream down my body from shower head, and I smirked, loving the soothing sensation it brought me.

After a long day of deciding which colors match with which for the table cloths, the napkins, the curtains, the dishes, the utensils and such, my mind was completely shot. I smiled through the aggravating moments though because I know, from experience, that the frustration is worth it on the day of.

My eyebrows tightened in confusion when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Eli?" I questioned out loud as he responded nervously, 'U-um Clare, can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy right now Eli," I joked, as I could feel him tensing behind the shower curtain, "I-I uh, I actually think this is the perfect place to have this conversation."

I gasped as Eli got into the shower with me, completely naked, and I asked, "D-do you do this all the women you're married to?" He shook his head, coming closer to me, snaking his arm around my waist, "Only the special ones."

He kissed my lips, and I blushed, feeling his erection teasing my pelvic area, "W-what did you want to talk about that was so urgent you had to interrupt my shower time?"

"It's about us Clare," Eli whispered, our foreheads touching as his soaked bangs tickled my flesh, "S-since we're married...we should be able to take showers together on a daily basis, to...to have sex and stuff."

He glanced down at the shower floor, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing as tears formed in my eyes, "I-I'm sorry I'm a horrible wife Eli...I-." Eli cut me off, pressing me against the cold, tiled shower walls as he stroked my face with the back of his hand, "You're not a bad wife at all Clare...we both have stuff that we have to work on, but I think where we need to start is in this area."

Eli pulled me in closer to him, my wet breasts smashed against his chest as he smirked, "This is a much...much better start at fixing things."

"You're a perv, you know that right?" I asked him, giggling as his erection teased my clit, "I-If I'm going to lose it tonight...can I at least lose it on our bed and not in our shower?"

"I think we can manage that," Eli whispered, swiftly turning me around to face the shower wall as the water trickled down my back. He placed soft kisses on my shoulder blade, then he palmed my breasts. I shivered, goose bumps forming on my spine as Eli pressed his lips against my spine.

My back arched unintentionally, and Eli growled in my ear, "I-I, we need to get out of here before I lose it."

"O-okay, let me just finish washing-," he didn't even let me finish my shower as he scooped me up, running out of the shower and I giggled when he plopped me down onto our bed.

_**Well, I knew these sheets weren't going to make it more than two days...**_

"Sorry Clare, you'll just have to wait to finish showering," he whispered seductively in my ear, kissing my earlobe hungrily as I moaned, "I-It's fine, I-I need you anyways. Oh! Oh my god Eli!"

Eli thrusted his fingers into me without warning, like he always did, and I tossed my head back into the pillow, moaning loudly from the pleasure. He kissed my chest, taking me into his mouth as he used the pad of my thumb to rub my clit vigorously.

"Hm, hm," my heart raced as I dug my nails into his bicep, my toes curling into the bed sheets.

My breathing hitched when he added another finger, and I felt one of his cold skull rings that he always wears rub against my clit, "J-Jesus Eli...I can't-I can't take it. I can't-." My legs shook as I arched my back, coming to a dazed end.

"T-that felt so good," he pressed a kiss to my lips, then whispered, "I love you Clare Goldsworthy."

"When I look into your eyes, it's like falling in love all over again," Eli whimpered, his chest heaving from the sexual tension between us as I pulled him closer to me, my tongue slipping through his parted lips.

"May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home," He said when I broke the kiss as I whimpered, "Enough with the quotes Eli...you can be all lovey dovey with me after you put your penis inside me."

"Are you sure?" He was hesitant, and that was the only reassurance I needed from him.

I nodded, and when he was about to enter me I gasped, "Wait! I want to...I um...I heard it hurt less if...well Alli told me...I really don't know-." Eli pecked my lips, then whispered against my ear, "If you want to be on top all you had to do was ask."

"Just don't stare and we have a deal," I said as he nodded, quickly flipping us over.

Eli maneuvered his cock so it was beneath me, and he smirked, looking into my eyes. I slowly, but surely moved down onto his cock. At first, I didn't know how to react to this feeling, this gasping, painful yet pleasurable feeling.

"You okay?" Eli asked, noticing I froze up and tensed above him.

I gulped, nodding as my face probably turned to a sick-ish pale color, "Clare...Clare are you okay?" He traced his hands on the sides of my face as I nodded, responding to the gentle touch of his lips.

My hips gently started moving with Eli's hands as a guide, "S-sorry...I just got um...I froze back there for a second."

"Don't worry, take your time," He whispered, gripping my breasts in his hands, massaging them. He leaned up, taking my right breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue over my nipple, flicking it back and forth.

"O-oh fuck," I moaned as I moved up and down on Eli, not showing any mercy as the waves of pleasure followed his every thrust. It was as if he was touching me in a way I never thought was possible, until now.

"L-little harder baby," Eli whimpered in my ear as I pounced on top of him, and for the past two minutes, have been holding back because I didn't want to hurt him. He used his hands to grip my hips, a little roughly at this point but I knew it was only because he was getting closer.

I tossed my head back, both of our moans and pleas filling the air as Eli leaned down, rubbing my clit, helping me ride out my orgasm. I gasped, the feeling was more overwhelming than I thought.

My heart raced uneasily as I leaned my head against his chest, my legs still shaking slightly from my orgasm as I felt my cum dribble down my legs, "T-that was amazing..."

"Was it what you thought it would be?" Eli asked me, curling back a strand of my hair as I placed my hand under my face, and I whispered, "Could've been better...I heard Justin Bieber brings his A-game."

"Pa-lease!" Eli scoffed, "That guy has got nothing on me...trust me, I'm a man," he said smugly as I smirked, "So was that guy Munro Chambers on that show I used to watch back in High School...he, my husband, was a keeper."

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't get the pleasure in becoming one with the beebs or Munro, but you got me," he said, faking hurt by placing his hand over his heart.

"Good," I said, pecking his lips, "Because that's all I really need."

"Sometimes we make love with our eyes, sometimes we make love with our hands, sometimes we make love with our bodies...But we always make love with our hearts," Eli whispered in my ear, as I hummed slightly, my eyelids growing heavy from our intense, intimate moment.

_**It was perfect, just like I dreamed it would be with Eli. **_

He wasn't rough with me, he wasn't tough or treated me like I was a piece of garbage. Eli was different, and that's why I married him, that's why I trusted him for so long. He didn't walk away when things got rough through high school with Julia and me being very...very difficult to deal with at times because of my lack of common knowledge.

Eli was truly...amazing.

_**There was no other way to put it.**_

"The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough," Eli said, trying his best to get his _accent_ down at the end and I shook my head, "You're a pathetic sap, you know that right?"

"Ever since I met you Clare, you make my heart flip, it kind of feels like it's caught in the eye of a hurricane," He whispered, stroking my back with his fingers and I groaned in pleasure, "Oh God Eli, you know I'm a sucker for your back rubs..."

"I also know you love my back scratches," Eli said, but I was already long gone, lost in another, more pleasurable world.

I bit back my bottom lip, moaning lowly as I closed my eyes, letting Eli's hands work their way over my back. He traced his finger nails over my back, and I giggled, feeling him make out the shape of a heart.

"I love you too Eli," I whispered, slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I stroked my fingers through Clare's sex-haired curls as I heard her breath slightly. There is not a day that goes by that I won't love the way she falls asleep on my chest, at first all out of breath, but at last, at peace and relaxed.

"Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, Often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable," I whispered to her, knowing very much so that she was sleeping, long gone.

I kissed her lips, then placed our blanket over us when she shivered.

My hands palmed her lower back, I couldn't keep my hands off of her creamy, white skin. Believe it or not, Clare's physical attraction was turning into more of an obsession for me.

Sometimes I feel that if I can't touch her or kiss her at least every two minutes, my heart is going to stop beating and I'm going to die.

I'm one hundred percent sure that this is definitely not healthy and I shouldn't feel like that, but I just can't help it. I'm addicted to her, in a good way. She's the sun to my world, the light to my heaven, and the pish to my posh.

"Romantic love is mental illness. But it's a pleasurable one. It's a drug. It distorts reality, and that's the point of it. It would be impossible to fall in love with someone that you really saw," I whispered into Clare's ear, interlocking her hands, and kissing her tired lips.

She cuddled into my chest, wrapping her arm around my bare waist and as I closed my eyes, ready to go to sleep with the love of my life in my arms, I heard Clare whisper, "I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice and the way that we touch, I love your warm smile and your kind thoughtful ways and the joy that you bring to my life everyday. I love you today as I have from the start, and I'll love you forever with all of my heart."

**END OF I WISH**

* * *

** REVIEWS :D **

So this is the end of the road...

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
